<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prophet Part 1 (Supernatural Fanfic) by Sineadfitz72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206098">The Prophet Part 1 (Supernatural Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineadfitz72/pseuds/Sineadfitz72'>Sineadfitz72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineadfitz72/pseuds/Sineadfitz72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prophet is called and Dean, Sam, Castiel and Jack need to protect her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The story starts just after Season 15 Episode 14.</p><p>CASTIEL</p><p>Castiel is sitting outside the bunker in his car. He had just returned after setting out to find anything that might help in their fight with God. What he hadn’t expected was to get a message from Naomi.<br/>
He stares at the surrounding lands around the bunker that are starting to show the first signs of Autumn, thinking of the meeting with her and how he now had to go in and try and get Sam, Dean and Jacks help on very little knowledge.<br/>
But no matter what the answer would be from the boys, he knew that he would help Naomi. There had been just something in her expression, that said this was important.</p><p>“Naomi wants us to do what”. </p><p>Dean is staring at Castiel in disbelief.<br/>
“Like hold on a second Cas, let me get this straight, she’s saying a new Prophet of the Lord is being called forth, I thought their ability to do that was gone”.<br/>
“So, did I Dean” said Castiel. “But Naomi has said that this Prophet needs to be protected at all costs but…..”<br/>
“But what” said Dean.<br/>
Castiel replied “We cannot approach her until she is called. Until then we watch her…… Look, Naomi said this Prophet is going to help in our fight against God. She’s going to be powerful and it’s not just God that will be gunning for her.” </p><p>Sam is sitting down looking from Dean to Castiel in amusement. No matter how much Dean might bluster he won’t leave anyone needing help. Especially if its Castiel that’s asking. </p><p>“So where will we find this prophet?” asked Dean. Castiel braced himself before he answered and said “New York.”</p><p>Castiel’s ears were still ringing an hour later when they touched down in New York, thanks to Jack. Jeez, Dean was cranky at the best of times, but recent events have him on edge.</p><p>Thanks to Naomi they knew this prophet’s name and where she lived and worked etc. Now it was stakeout time.<br/>
Sam and Jack went to her home, Dean and Castiel waited in a café across from her place of work, a doctor’s surgery where she worked as a secretary. </p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>
Dean is staring into his coffee; his mind was gearing into overtime.<br/>
Castiel was sitting beside him staring out the window of the café towards the doctor’s surgery. Castiel’s presence always had a calming effect on him but right now it wasn’t doing much good. Naomi was just too much into playing her own game and be damned who got hurt.<br/>
Also, he was still stalling on having a certain conversation with a certain Angel. Ever since their time in purgatory (the second time), when he prayed and they made up, he thought this is it, now is the time but here he was months later, and he still hadn’t said anything. </p><p>“Dean, I think that’s her” said Castiel, drawing Dean out of his mind funk.<br/>
Just then the door to the café opened and in walked a woman. She was about 5’6’’, slim and had light brown hair that fell in waves down her back.<br/>
As she turned to close the door behind her she looked straight at their table and locked eyes with Castiel.<br/>
Cas looked like he had been hit with a bolt of lightning. The woman blushed and continued up to the counter.<br/>
“Well” said Dean, “I think our cover is well and truly blown”.<br/>
Castiel still looking a bit Shell shocked turned to Dean and was confused that Dean looked a bit sad. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t know that was going to happen, actually what did just happen?” Castiel said<br/>
Dean just muttered “I’ll explain later” </p><p> </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>
Siobhan is standing at the counter in the café trying to get her breathing under control. “What the holy crap was that” she was asking herself. That man had the bluest eyes and the kindest face she ever did see.<br/>
All she wanted was to turn around and stare at his face. She gave her order to the girl behind the counter and then leaned against the wall to wait.<br/>
She tried to discreetly look over at the table and when she did, it was the other man at the table looking at her.<br/>
Green eyes in a beautiful face. Like, what the Hell.<br/>
The woman behind the counter called her name and handed her a cup of coffee.<br/>
Siobhan turned towards the door all the while keeping up the mantra in her head saying “Do not look at them, do not look at them, OMG do not look at them.</p><p>I didn’t look. </p><p>And now I was sorry I didn’t. The man with the blue eyes, what if I never saw him again. Oh god what is wrong with me. With the men I usually go for he’s probably a stark raving psychopath with narcissistic tendencies, who lures woman to his bunker to do deadly things to them all the while smiling at you with his kind face. Jeez.<br/>
C’mon Siobhan, forget about it, one more hour of work and then it’s the weekend.</p><p>Siobhan left work at 6pm and walked to Penn Station unaware that two men were following her. She got the train and got off at the first stop in Woodside, Queens with her escorts still with her. </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>
Dean called Sam and gave them the heads up that they we were coming their way. Sam said all was quiet with no unexpected visitors around Siobhan’s apartment. </p><p>Castiel watched as Siobhan entered her apartment.<br/>
Two minutes later the light went on in the first-floor window and Siobhan appeared at the window briefly to close the curtains.<br/>
Castiel was still thinking of what Dean had said. He had been with women since he came to earth but none of them had made him feel like this. His time on earth had changed him more profoundly than he thought. He knew he loved, he loved Sam like a brother, he loved Jack like a father but romantic love, he had only felt that for ……………<br/>
No, I am not going there.</p><p>He felt stunned, jumpy and had an overwhelming sense of wanting to be with her, to talk to her. But he didn’t even know this woman, this feeling was ridiculous, and it was also interfering with the reason he was here.<br/>
With effort he cleared his mind and turned to Sam, Dean and Jack who were discussing what to do next.</p><p>Just then, the air seemed to get heavier and lightening flashed across the sky. “What the Hell” said Dean,<br/>
Castiel just looked and said, “That’s not a storm, that celestial.”<br/>
He ran for the door of the building that Siobhan lived in and crashed through continuing on up the stairs. Outside her apartment door Castiel paused and Dean, Sam and Jack caught up with him there.<br/>
Dean looked at Castiel and said, “We’ll explain later” and kicked in the door of the apartment.</p><p>What greeted them was Siobhan ablaze in a lightning storm right there in her apartment. Her hands were stretched out wide and over her head and she was hovering slightly off the ground. Lights, and all electrical appliances were exploding all around them and the apartment itself was caught in a whirlwind. It was an assault on the senses that Dean and Sam had to shield their eyes. Only Castiel and Jack could watch on in disbelief.</p><p>Silence. </p><p>It happened so quickly that the boys thought they had lost their hearing. No more whirlwind or lightening or appliances exploding. Just deathly silence. Siobhan was lying on the ground, her eyes closed and curled in a foetal position.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>
Siobhan opened her eyes to the chaos that was now her apartment. The place she had lovingly decorated to be her port in a storm ever since she had come to America was now in chaos. What the Hell happened?? Did she get hit by lightning? Inside her apartment? </p><p>She sat up and found herself staring into four pairs of eyes, men’s eyes including the man with the kind face and the bluest eyes “Oh crap” she thought, “he is a psycho. In her apartment.” The she realised someone was talking, saying something to her but the noise in her ears was blocking out what they were saying. </p><p>The noise in her ears stopped. One of the men, wait he was in the café with the man with the blue eyes, was now talking to her, he was tall with brown hair and green eyes. </p><p>He approached me carefully and said “My name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam” indicating a very tall, handsome man, “this is Jack” pointing to the young man on his left “and this is” indicating to the man with blue eyes “is Castiel.” I didn’t dare look at him again until I got my wits about me.</p><p>Dean came over to me and said, “Siobhan we are here to help you.”<br/>
Yeah right, I thought, help me into a bunker of doom where I would never be found again.</p><p>“Why are you in my apartment” I said. “How do you know my name, did you do this?” Indicating the destruction that was now the remains of my apartment.<br/>
He said “No, Heaven did that. You have been called, Siobhan. You are a Prophet of the Lord.”</p><p>I sat on the ground in my apartment listening to this Dean Winchester explain about how they hunted monsters like vampires, werewolves, witches, and that demons and Angels were real also.<br/>
At the sceptical look on my face, Castiel’s eyes glowed even bluer and I gasped at the beauty of them.<br/>
After that I concentrated on Dean, ignoring the other three in the room and I thought sure, Cassandra Clare had it right, though when I asked if there were Shadowhunters he looked at me a bit strange.<br/>
Hey, like he could talk.</p><p>I don’t know why I believed him because everything he was telling me was just too fantastic, but I did.</p><p>I was feeling a bit calmer in myself when Dean offered me a hand to get off the floor. I took his hand……………..pain…………images……………..so many images………..</p><p>I saw the faces in the room like a story.<br/>
Sam, Dean fighting monsters, fighting each other, Castiel with wings fighting alongside them, Lucifer, Hell, Purgatory, Death, Life, God………….. so many images told in a story, a lifetime worth and then it stopped, and I was staring into green eyes and I could hear people shouting my name, shouting Deans name before I fell into blissful darkness.</p><p>I woke up and felt I had lived a thousand lifetimes. I was groggy and my limbs felt as it had been lifting weights for hours, they were sore and heavy. The room I was in was dark and it felt strange.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid, you are safe” and then a light was switched on and there was Castiel the one with the blue eyes sitting in a chair next to the bed.<br/>
A bed that was in a strange room that I did not recognize.<br/>
“Where am I” I asked sounding a lot calmer than I felt.<br/>
“You are in what is called the Men of Letters Bunker.” Castiel answered </p><p>“A bunker?????” Oh Christ I knew it. I knew it.</p><p>“This is where we brought you because your apartment was not safe. Do you remember what happened??”<br/>
I looked at him and remembered everything Dean said to me, and what happened when I touched him,<br/>
“DEAN is he ok?” I asked<br/>
Castiel looked at me and said “He’s fine but he passed out as well. Can you tell me what happened to you both?”</p><p>And I told him what I saw, everything I saw and Castiel eyes widened with every bit of information I gave him.<br/>
When I finished, he said “How is that possible? You just saw everything of Sam and Dean’s life since childhood. There is something different about you” Castiel said. “No Prophet before you had that kind of power.” </p><p>“Well” I said “don’t look at me I didn’t ask for any of this. Is it true??” I said, “did what I see actually happen to you?”<br/>
Castiel just nodded. “So” I said “you’re an Angel. An actual cloud hopping, trumpet blasting actual Angel????”<br/>
“Well no” he said “We don’t hop clouds. I am a warrior of God, or at least I used to be. Now I live here with Dean, Sam and Jack and we fight……. Monsters and other things.”</p><p>I got up off the bed, needing to put some distance between us and was gladdened to see I was wearing actual clothes.<br/>
I felt light in myself like I could bend my legs and push off the earth and fly.<br/>
An intake of breath from behind me had me turning. “You, you” began Castiel “Your celestial.”<br/>
I looked at him puzzled and asked was that some kind of compliment. Castiel with a stunned look at my face said “You are part Angel; I can see it now. But how?? </p><p>I stood rooted to the spot and roared “I’M PART WHAT NOW???”</p><p> </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>
Castiel made his way to Dean’s room stunned from what he had learned from Siobhan. It had taken the better part of an hour to calm her down and the woman had an impressive amount of swear words in her vocabulary, including some he hadn’t heard before.<br/>
After that she sat on the bed looking exhausted and I had managed to persuade her to get some more rest.<br/>
Between that and the feelings he has towards her was enough to make an Angel’s head hurt. He didn’t think he could feel for someone like that after …….. but he was right to let that go. It was never going to happen.</p><p>Dean was just waking up when Castiel arrived at the door to his room.<br/>
Sam was sitting in the chair beside the bed with Jack sitting on the floor, his back to the wall.<br/>
“Ugh ok who hit me with a train?” groaned Dean.<br/>
Castiel came in and said “You better stay sitting down Dean. I have something to tell you.”</p><p>After Castiel was finished, no one said anything, Sam attempted to ask a question and stopped several times and just shook his head.<br/>
Eventually Jack said, “I thought they needed an Archangel to make new Angels.” “Well she’s not a full Angel but she’s part way there.” Castiel answered<br/>
“So now what do we do with her” Dean said</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>
A scream ripped the air, and all four men ran running to Siobhan’s room.<br/>
They burst into her room to find her asleep with her limbs tearing up the sheets.<br/>
“She’s having a nightmare” said Sam.<br/>
Castiel ran to the bed and grabbed her arms and shook her gently all the while calling her name.<br/>
Siobhan woke with a start, her green eyes finding blue eyes and the horrible images retreated to the back of her mind. “You’re ok” said Castiel “No one can hurt you here. I promise you are among friends Siobhan.” </p><p>I don’t know why, but I believed him</p><p>Sam cleared his throat and asked me what I had been dreaming.<br/>
I hesitated because for some reason I didn’t want to hurt him, but they had been brutally honest with me so I answered honestly “I was dreaming about your lives, your memories, and I think it was Hell but you couldn’t have been in Hell…. Could you??? I asked when no one said anything. Dean and Sam were white with shock with Dean eventually saying “You saw that? You saw what happened to us there”.<br/>
I looked straight at him, straight into his eyes and said<br/>
“No. I saw you survive Hell and escaping it Dean. That’s what I saw”.<br/>
Dean swallowed hard and then nodded at me.<br/>
He cleared his throat and said, “I’m sorry you had to see it”.</p><p>Castiel turned towards the door and cocked his head to the side.<br/>
“What is it” said Dean.<br/>
“It’s Naomi” Castiel replied. “She’s outside and wants to talk to Siobhan”.</p><p>Everyone blurred into motion with Dean, Sam and Jack making for the door.<br/>
I called Castiel’s name before he could leave. He turned and looked at me expectantly “Who’s Naomi, Castiel?”<br/>
“She’s an Angel” he replied. “She was the one who warned us you were to be chosen. She asked us to protect you. She was worried about demons getting to you before she did.”</p><p>“Demons” I asked.<br/>
Castiel opened his mouth and I interrupted and said “You know what, lets save some new knowledge until tomorrow. My head is about to explode.<br/>
Castiel smiled then, just a small crack of a smile but it lit up his face.<br/>
“Oh boy. I am in trouble” I thought</p><p>Which is why I reached out to touch Castiel without thinking. </p><p>Castiel jerked back before I could, his face a mask of shock, whether because of what he had just done or because he really didn’t want me to touch him, I don’t know.<br/>
To cover up my own shock and embarrassment I spoke “Castiel I am a strong believer in No means No. That is all you had to say. I’m sorry, that won’t happen again.”<br/>
I walked out of the room totally embarrassed before I realised I hadn’t a clue where I had to go but thankfully, I heard Jacks voice and made my way towards that.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>
Castiel stood in the room absolutely mortified by what he had just done.<br/>
The look on Siobhan’s face when he jerked away from her was going to haunt him for a long time.<br/>
But it was strictly self-preservation on his part. If she saw the last 35 years of their lives through Dean, what would she see if she touched him.<br/>
She obviously had seen what he had done through Dean’s eyes except for the last secret he was keeping from Sam and Dean.<br/>
And he needed to keep it just a while longer.<br/>
But he also needed to keep his distance from her because of his deal with the Empty. He could not let his feelings for her grow any more than he had.<br/>
Or he was lost.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>
Two corridors later I walked out into a large room that joined onto another room.<br/>
The first room had bookshelves full of books, old and new looking, with a table and chairs in the centre then steps leading down into a room with a table with a map of the world on it lit from beneath.<br/>
Sam, Dean and Jack were standing on one side and a woman standing on the other.<br/>
The woman had ice blond hair, cut short and was wearing a white pant suit.<br/>
While I looked at her, I swear I could see her shimmering as if I could see a person within a person.<br/>
“You can see her Angelic presence, can’t you” Castiel asked having come up behind me. I turned to him and said “Is that what I’m seeing. But how??<br/>
Castiel looked at me and said “I think it’s time we found out, don’t you?</p><p>Naomi looked at me as I approached, “Siobhan I’m glad to meet you and that you are safe”.<br/>
“Uh huh” I replied. “Sure safe” in what I hoped was my best sarcastic voice.<br/>
“Don’t bother” Dean whispered in my ear. I turned slightly towards him as he said, “Angels don’t get sarcasm”.<br/>
“Pity” I replied, “I have some really good zingers too” and winked at him.<br/>
Dean just cracked a smile.</p><p>I turned back to Naomi and asked her what had been done to me. That from what I had heard I had more abilities than the average Prophet, not to mention the trip down memory lane with Dean.<br/>
Naomi replied “You needed more abilities to help with your fight, including the history lesson as you will need this information to aid you”<br/>
“Yes, but how” I said<br/>
Over the next couple of weeks, you will be able to filter the information you have accessed, and you will understand what you will need from it” Naomi replied<br/>
“And the Angel part?” I asked quietly<br/>
“Siobhan, you will understand in time” and then she disappeared.</p><p>“What in the Hell of all that’s holy just happened?? I shouted. Dean, Sam Jack and Castiel just looked pissed and confused<br/>
“Because” I continued “I’m none the fucking wiser”</p><p>The next month was like being in boot camp, Sam schooled me in ways to kill pretty much every creature that went bump in the night as well as telling me about their allies and friends both supernatural and human including the Queen of Hell.<br/>
He told me about Jack and the trials that Death was putting him through to make him stronger for his fight against God. I think I might have actually blacked out at that part.</p><p>Jack thought me some mental exercises to help me with my new found powers and Dean when he wasn’t throwing me around the room teaching me to fight, bonded over our love of food and alcohol both of which I needed in abundance after my days with them and Castiel watched, always watching while keeping his distance. </p><p>The nightmares still came every night, sometimes of Dean, sometimes Sam and others of Castiel. The more I came to care for these men the more the dreams disturbed me. To see them hurt in the worse possible ways was killing me.</p><p>And I knew tonight would be no different. I was lying in bed exhausted after another day of boot camp, sleep pulling at the edges and I dreaded what I would see.</p><p>Castiel screams……………..</p><p> </p><p>“Siobhan, Siobhan” I can hear someone calling me and I wake with a start. Castiel is sitting on the bed holding me by the arms. “Castiel what??”<br/>
“You were screaming my name” Castiel said “while having a nightmare”<br/>
“Oh god, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Castiel” I closed my eyes, but the images were still too fresh in my mind, so I quickly opened them again.<br/>
Castiel is still sitting there and he is so close, too close.<br/>
“What were you dreaming about me. It wasn’t good, whatever it was” Castiel said.<br/>
I swallowed hard but I answered “I think they are called Leviathans”<br/>
Castiel’s eyes widened and then closed before he whispered<br/>
“I’m sorry Siobhan. I’m sorry you had to see that. Truly one of my worst moments and decisions in my long life”<br/>
I just stared at him and then said “If you are waiting for a rebuke from me, you’ll be waiting a long time”</p><p>Then feeling foolish I started to get up from the bed, but I got tangled in the sheets and nearly went headfirst out of the bed. Castiel went to grab for me and we went down in a heap on the bed, one of his hands in mine………..</p><p>Colours………….light……………..laughter……………..love.<br/>
Images tore at me, Castiel and I laughing walking along a boardwalk beside the sea, me sitting on Castiel’s lap at the map table while the boys all sang happy birthday to me, Castiel and I kissing, making love in the bed we were now tangled up in, Castiel whispering he loved me, me whispering back I loved him………… then screaming, coldness, a dark presence behind Castiel before a creature that appeared tore at him and then they both vanished.</p><p>The images were gone as quickly as they began and I found myself staring into Castiel’s blue eyes while lying side by side on the bed, our hands still joined. Neither of us spoke, we just stared at each other.<br/>
Eventually I managed to whisper, “What was that?”<br/>
Castiel sat up and turned his back to me and said “It looked like the future, an impossible future” he growled<br/>
Tears smarted at the back of my eyes.<br/>
Like it’s not that I didn’t know how Castiel felt about me but to say it so bluntly, well Hell it hurt. I couldn’t stop the tears that fell. I tried to turn away but Castiel turned first and saw me crying.</p><p>“Siobhan” Castiel said looking shocked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you”<br/>
“Really, “I said “because you are so good at it. I know how you feel about me Castiel. You don’t have to remind me”<br/>
“You know nothing” he answered angrily. “There are reasons why I’m keeping my distance from you.  And it’s not because I don’t like you in fact, I feel the opposite” Castiel stopped suddenly when he realized what he said</p><p>I got up off the bed and I stood there stunned trying to wrap my head around what he had just said. “The opposite!!!” I said, “Then Cas why??”</p><p>Cas turned and came straight for me, he cupped my face and kissed me. It wasn’t gentle but it wasn’t rough either.<br/>
After my initial surprise I started kissing him back. His hands dropped away from my face and went around my waist. My hands were tangled in his hair. He backed me up until we hit the wall and his body pressed up against me. I could tell he wanted me and the physical presence of him was overwhelming.<br/>
I didn’t want to stop, I couldn’t stop………….<br/>
Suddenly Castiel broke away from me “I’m sorry Siobhan, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry.”<br/>
“Castiel stop saying that, it’s obvious you want this, why are you……” I grabbed his hand again</p><p>More images came at me, the exercises with Jack sure were working and I saw Castiel begging for Jack, begging to take his place and the creature I saw at the end of the first vision telling Cas that he would wait until he was happy and would then find him and take him.</p><p>“Siobhan, Siobhan what is it” Castiel’s voice was so close and I realised I was kneeling on the ground, eyes closed with him kneeling beside me</p><p>I opened my eyes and with tears flowing I told a stunned Castiel what I saw. “The boys don’t know, do they?” I asked him. He didn’t have to answer, I could tell by his face.</p><p>“Cas, I don’t understand, there is nothing Dean and Sam wouldn’t do for you, why didn’t you tell them.”<br/>
“Because” he said “Exactly that, they would do anything, and I don’t want them sacrificing themselves for me. Jack is more important in the fight with God, not me.</p><p>I blew up “You stupid, crazy, exacerbating man….Angel whatever. Dean and Sam love you for you, not what you can do for them, Jack too. You have to tell them.</p><p>Castiel just looked at me and said “Siobhan I can’t tell them yet. And I don’t want to hurt you. I know I have been a jerk to you, but I had to stop you from caring for me and I for you as I’m needed in this fight and I can’t do that if ……</p><p>I interrupted him then and said “I’m sorry Castiel but that ship has already sailed. I loved you from the minute I laid eyes on you in that café. Even in the midst of all this madness you are all I think about. </p><p>Castiel looked stunned and just stared at me. I walked up to him and cupped his face with my hands. “I love you Castiel and even though you don’t return it I know I have placed my heart with a good man” and then I smiled at him.<br/>
I went to step away, but Cas caught my hands and whispered “But I do…. Return it but I can’t be with you Siobhan, not now.”<br/>
Castiel then abruptly turned and left my room leaving me feeling absolutely happy, frustrated and wretched all at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Siobhan wanted to get out of the bunker, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not alone anyway. So, she wandered until she found a room that was empty, with bare walls and floor. She needed to declutter her mind, and especially the fact that she just told Castiel that she was in love with him. Great Siobhan, like just great.</p><p>Siobhan sat down and started doing the exercises that Jack taught her. Emptying her mind and concentrating on seeking the knowledge that she needed. She was sitting there for hours when it started coming to her, now she thought, I know where to begin.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>
After leaving Siobhan’s room, Castiel left the bunker and started walking, his mind was running through everything that had happened tonight, waking Siobhan from the nightmare, the vision they shared, the kisses they shared, Siobhan’s confession, Christ, his confession.<br/>
He couldn’t breathe, he had to get out, away from Siobhan before he did something stupid and rash like going back and finishing what they started.<br/>
The vision was running in his mind in a loop. In the vision he felt emotions, his feelings for Siobhan, so happy being together, their future bright and the years ahead filled with possibilities his happiness being with Sam, Dean and Jack, living in the bunker as a family, dangerous feelings to be having now.<br/>
He felt sorrow that that future was not possible but as much as it hurt, he couldn’t regret his decision to rescue Jack from the Empty.<br/>
Jack was his son, and he would do it again. </p><p>Hours later Castiel stood at the door to the bunker. He had walked until he calmed down in himself but now, he was worried about going inside. How could he face Siobhan? Would she really keep his secret, or would he be confronted with two angry and pissed off Winchesters inside?</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door. He looked down into the room and saw Dean, Jack and Sam drinking beer at the map table. Dean looked up and smiled and said “Well look who decided to grace us with his presence. It’s about time, we need a fourth for monopoly” </p><p>That last statement was enough to stop me asking where Siobhan was. “You want to play Monopoly? You do remember what happened the last time you played Dean??<br/>
Sam snorted “Told ya”<br/>
Dean looking highly indignant sputtered out “I wasn’t that bad”<br/>
“Well you did tear the board in half” said Jack placidly<br/>
“I bought a new one” cried Dean “Look I promise I’ll be good.<br/>
“Fine” said Castiel “but why didn’t you ask Siobhan?<br/>
“She says she’s working on something and doesn’t want to be disturbed” replied Jack<br/>
“Working on what” Castiel asked<br/>
Jack looked at me and lied straight to my face “She wouldn’t say”</p><p>Two hours later, Dean and Sam stumbled to bed, more than a little tipsy having tied the game between them. At least the board survived this time but Castiel’s mind wasn’t on the game, he wanted to find out why Jack had lied to him.<br/>
When he was sure they were alone he turned to Jack and asked him “What’s Siobhan really doing, Jack”<br/>
“I didn’t mean to lie to you, but I couldn’t say in front of Dean and Sam” Jack replied<br/>
“I understand, so what is it”<br/>
“She didn’t tell me, but she did ask a few questions about the Entity in the Empty and about the Empty itself. What it was, what it was for, you know.<br/>
I told her what I knew without mentioning you or the deal and then she thanked me and locked herself in her room with some books and her laptop. That’s all I know. But I don’t know why she was asking those questions.”</p><p>Castiel told Jack a watered-down version of what happened in Siobhan’s room and that she saw the deal he made with the Entity in a vision.<br/>
“Do you think she will tell Sam and Dean” Jack asked<br/>
Castiel replied “I know we don’t know her that well yet but no, I don’t think she will”</p><p>TWO WEEKS LATER</p><p>“You should do it Dean. She likes you” Sam was saying<br/>
Dean looking a bit put out replied “She likes Cas better”<br/>
“Well” stuttered Sam “Cas doesn’t like her that way.”<br/>
Castiel looked up at that and was about to protest the statement but quickly shut his mouth. That’s what everyone was supposed to think but then Dean said “Cas is playing hard to get; I don’t know why he’s playing hard to get but he is”<br/>
“Well you are” Dean said to me completely ignoring my glare.<br/>
Damn Dean for seeing too much but then he always did except for one thing.</p><p>Sam continued on “She has been stuck in that room for two weeks. She’s barely eating. She won’t explain what she’s working on but says it’s very important and she will tell us when she’s ready.<br/>
Castiel’s mind was running overtime.<br/>
He had tried to talk to Siobhan, standing at the door to her room asking her to talk to him but she wouldn’t. He felt terrible that he had hurt her, but he knew it was for the best.</p><p>Sam, Dean and Jack had all tried to coax her out of the room. The only person she responded to was Dean. For him she had opened the door and told him she was fine. She said that what she was working on was important and could be helpful in the fight against God. When Dean had asked for more information, she just said she wanted to be sure it would work before she told them and then she asked him to trust her.</p><p>Castiel remembered that day, Dean coming back into the room to tell them what she said.<br/>
Sam just looked at Dean and asked him “Well do you, trust her I mean?”<br/>
Dean looked at him and said “I do. I don’t know why but I do”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>
Siobhan is sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She’s breathing shallow breaths trying to digest what she had found out and to try stop her stomach churning. She was one breath away from emptying her stomach, not that there was anything to empty. She knew from her clothes that she had lost weight, and she didn’t have much to lose as it was. But she was driven to find an answer to this problem, Not just for Castiel but the boys as well. And now she had.<br/>
And the boys had to be told but not without telling them Castiel’s secret. She reached for her phone.</p><p> </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>
Castiel was in his room in the bunker. Dean and Sam had insisted some time ago that he take a room to relax in while they were sleeping. The room had a bed that he used when he was reading or working on the laptop.<br/>
But at the moment he wasn’t doing anything, he was thinking.<br/>
Here in his own thoughts, he could admit how much he had missed Siobhan over the last two weeks. Even though he couldn’t be with her, he enjoyed being around her.<br/>
He loved her humour, her sarcastic wit, even the fact she swore something fierce (she had stuck her tongue out at him and said “I’m Irish” when he pointed this out to her) but what he loved most about her was the way she treated the boys. </p><p>Even though she was the student here, the new kid on the block, she mothered them, and her feminine touches were everywhere. Photos of them all enshrined in frames, scattered around the bunker. When Dean and Sam had protested half-heartedly, she turned to them and said simply “This is your home boys. I want to make it nice for you”.<br/>
The looks on Sam, Dean and Jack’s faces said everything.</p><p>A text coming through on his phone disturbed his train of thought. He picked up the phone and saw he had a text from Siobhan. His heart beat just a little faster from seeing her name on the phone.<br/>
For pity’s sake get a grip, he chided himself. He opened the text and all the message said was “Castiel we need to talk. I’m in my room”.</p><p>Siobhan answered the door on my knock. I got a fright when I saw her. She had lost weight and her skin had a soft sheen on it like she was sweating. Her green eyes were huge in her face and the first thing I said was “Siobhan what’s wrong, are you sick?<br/>
Yes………No I’m not sick, but I am sick to my stomach” said Siobhan<br/>
“What, I don’t understand” I replied “What??”<br/>
Siobhan interrupted me and said “Castiel, we have to tell Sam and Dean about your deal” She held her hand up when she saw I was going to protest and said “I know how to kill the Entity in the Empty, I also know that this is what Naomi had planned along,”<br/>
“Naomi lied, Castiel”</p><p>Feeling a bit stunned I said to her “You better explain to me everything.”</p><p>So, Siobhan explained, everything and it all made horrible perfect sense. When she was finished, I was breathing hard and fighting my anger.<br/>
I turned to Siobhan and said “We need to tell Sam and Dean.”</p><p>We found Sam, Dean and Jack in the kitchen.<br/>
It looks like burgers were on the menu for tonight. The boys all cheered when they saw Siobhan, but the cheers went silent when they really looked at her.<br/>
“You’re sick” cried Sam. “We should have insisted you eat better, Siobhan I’m sorry”<br/>
Siobhan held up her hands and said “Sam, I’m fine. It’s just I found something out and its good and its bad, but you will need to make that determination for yourself but first Castiel has to tell you something.”</p><p>All eyes turned to me. Crap.</p><p>I knew that I had a good reason for keeping this from Sam and Dean and I knew this day would come eventually when I had to tell them but now that it was here I couldn’t remember any of those reasons and I know that I will have to face their anger and disappointment in me again.</p><p>I cleared my throat and then looked at Jack who was looking at me with sad eyes.<br/>
“I’m sorry” he started to say but I stopped him with a smile and a wave of my hand.<br/>
“Don’t be because I’m not” I said to him.<br/>
Dean and Sam looked at Jack and then me, looking puzzled<br/>
“Dean, Sam when I rescued Jack from the Empty it was because I made a deal. A straight swap. Me for Jack.”<br/>
“What” said Sam.<br/>
Dean just looked stunned.<br/>
I continued on “The Entity said he wouldn’t take me straight away, that he would wait for me to be happy. I thought with everything that was on the horizon, I didn’t think that was something I would have to worry about for a while but then……..<br/>
“Then what” said Sam<br/>
Dean just looked at me and said “Siobhan”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>
Nobody said anything for about a minute. I was slightly stunned from what Dean had just said. The implications of why he said my name, but that wasn’t even the big secret.</p><p>“Guys listen. That’s only a small part of it. Once I found out Castiel’s secret I studied everything I could about the Empty and the Entity that lives there. This is a place when Angels and demons go when they die, right?<br/>
When they all nodded their heads I continued “Well, did you know is that if you could kill the Entity that runs the Empty all Angels and demons in the Empty would fall back to Heaven and Hell. Thus, Heaven is replenished again, and Naomi has an army at her disposal to fight God or us.<br/>
“Us” said Sam “I don’t understand”.</p><p>“Sam I’m talking about all the Angels including the Archangels which from what I understand from your history you have killed a shit load of. And how many died in the fall, Castiel? And Sam what did Naomi tell you about me.”<br/>
“That I was some secret weapon to help in the fight with God. Well yeah, but not the fight you thought.”<br/>
Dean looking frustrated finally snapped and said “Siobhan for god’s sake, spit it out, what are you trying to tell us.”<br/>
I took a deep breath and replied “The only creature that can kill the Entity in the Empty is a Prophet of the Lord, ordained in Heavenly fire, meaning part Angel, meaning me. I am the only thing that can kill the Entity. And Naomi didn’t tell us.</p><p>All of them stood looking winded at my words. </p><p>Castiel eventually spoke and said “You can’t do it then. It’s too big a risk. Naomi has always been about Heaven and the souls there. That is all she cares about.”<br/>
Dean spoke then and said “But Cas, God is destroying everything and that will include Heaven and the souls there. Naomi may have been playing her cards close to her vest, but I think she’s on our side”.</p><p>“Then we ask her” I said</p><p>Castiel left then to contact Naomi while Sam force fed me a burger. He then steered me towards the shower room and gently pushed me in the door. “Use soap. Lots and lots of soap”.<br/>
“I’m not that bad” lowering my head to get a whiff of myself. Oh boy, lots of lots of soap it is.</p><p>DEAN<br/>
Dean had retreated to his room after Cas had left to contact Naomi. He needed to let his guard down and this was his safe place.<br/>
With everything going on, he thought he had enough stress, but now he had the added stress of Castiel and Siobhan. He knew he fucked up.<br/>
He knew after thinking he had lost Cas in purgatory for the second time and he prayed his apology, he had sworn he was going to say something to him, to see if they could be …………… Dammit.<br/>
But he had chickened out. Because these feelings for Cas are so unlike him. He liked women, loved women but Cas was different. Maybe too different.<br/>
Maybe it wouldn’t have worked out and he would have lost his best friend, so he said nothing.<br/>
And then Siobhan walked into that café and Cas was lost. He hadn’t understood why Cas wasn’t pursuing her until he heard of the deal with the Empty, then everything fell into place.<br/>
And then there was Siobhan herself, he couldn’t deny that she was beautiful.<br/>
But that was only part of it. She came into their lives in an actual whirlwind with her life turned upside down, but she ended up looking after them.<br/>
The changes to the bunker were feminine but secretly he was pleased. If there was one thing that Dean painfully longed for it was a home and family. </p><p>When he had been dispatched to try coax Siobhan out of her room a week ago, Siobhan had answered the door and told him she was fine and that she was working on something but the one thing that happened that he didn’t tell the boys about was that before she went back into her room, she put her arms around his waist and hugged him, and quietly whispered “thank you for everything”.  He had automatically put his arms around her and had been stunned at the feelings of rightness he felt. </p><p>He recalled the afternoons training with her to fight (something she insisted on because I’m not going to stand there like the useless damsel while you keep the monsters off me) she had said.<br/>
One evening after a training session he was razzing her to Sam and Jack about how many times he mopped the floor with her that the room didn’t need to be cleaned anymore.<br/>
She had glared at him out of the side of her eye and shouted<br/>
“Póg mo Thóin Dean”.<br/>
Sam and Jack had laughed, and he said, “What did you say” and she said “What did it sound like?<br/>
And I said “Well it sounded like Kiss my Ass”<br/>
“Look at you, you speak Irish” then she stuck her tongue out at me and walked out the door beaming with Sam and Jack falling on the floor laughing.</p><p>I laughed quietly to myself just thinking about it.</p><p>But her heart was for his best friend and the man he had feelings for. Like how fucked up was that. That’s all he needed, was more stress.</p><p>If Siobhan managed to kill the Entity, then she and Cas were free to pursue this thing between them and Dean would be happy for them. Damned happy, even if it killed him. </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>
After scrubbing myself to within an inch of my life I emerged in the main room in faded blue jeans and a comfy oversized grey jumper. The jeans were hanging low on my hips thanks to the weight loss, but the jumper covered this knowledge.</p><p>“Like Hell Cas, that is so not happening” Dean was shouting at Cas.<br/>
He was always shouting at Cas these days.<br/>
“Dean use your quiet voice please” I said. He turned towards me and looked me up and down and just said “Better”.<br/>
“Really, I’m so glad you approve” I said in my most sarcastic voice. Dean just rolled his eyes, and I stuck my tongue out at him.<br/>
“So, what’s with all the belly aching” I asked.<br/>
Cas looked at me and said “Naomi wants to see you alone”<br/>
“And that’s not happening” Dean said again. Castiel replied “I will be with her” and that’s when I spoke up.<br/>
“No, I had a feeling she would want to see me alone if at all. And I had planned on taking Jack with me.”<br/>
Castiel just looked at me and said, “Why Jack?”<br/>
“Because” I said “He can get me there in the blink of an eye. The sooner we know if she’s on the level the better and also Jack can protect me if anything goes wrong.”<br/>
“I can do that” Castiel said looking hurt.<br/>
“I don’t mean it like that Cas, but Jack can get me out of there in the blink of an eye also if anything goes wrong.”</p><p>It took some more time persuading the boys of my plan, but Jack had been on my side, was willing to go with me and seemed happy for the responsibility. </p><p>Standing beside Jack I looked at Dean, Sam and Castiel and said “We’ll be back before you know it”<br/>
I had no sooner said the words when I found myself in a playground standing in front of a sand pit. There was nobody around.<br/>
“Popular place” I quipped to Jack who just smiled at me. Then the smile vanished from his face. I looked towards the sandbox and the air was now swirling with white and silver smoke. A figure appeared and coalesced into Naomi.</p><p>Naomi stepped out of the sandbox and stood in front of us. “I thought you were coming alone” she said.<br/>
“Well” I said “Jack is the only one that can beam me up and I thought this meeting between us should not be delayed. Jack can wait here, and we can walk around this deserted playground.<br/>
“Siobhan” Jack said warningly “We shouldn’t separate”<br/>
“It’s ok Jack, Naomi isn’t going to hurt me. I’m her secret weapon.”<br/>
Naomi just raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“I was surprised to get the message from Castiel that you wanted to meet,” Naomi said</p><p>“Really, but surely you knew once I figured it out, I would be coming to you and you knew I would figure it out didn’t you. That’s why you didn’t tell us much. You knew about the deal Cas made with the Empty; you knew with my abilities to see the past that I would see through Castiel. The only thing I can’t figure out is how I saw the future.</p><p>Naomi looked at me puzzled “The future, I didn’t give you that ability”<br/>
“But you must have because I saw it” I said<br/>
“No, you can’t have. You need to explain what you saw”. I hesitated. </p><p>What I saw in the future with Cas was beautiful and pure and I didn’t want to be told it was lies or illusion, but I needed the truth. All the truth.</p><p>So, I told Naomi what I saw.<br/>
She was quiet for a minute after I told her and then she said “Can I see” with her hands at either side of my head. I nodded my head once and then her hands were on my temples.<br/>
Immediately the sequence of events with Castiel and the boys went through my head again ending with Castiel telling me he loved me before he is taken by the Entity. I was shaking by the end of it and stumbled to a park bench nearby and sat in it.<br/>
Naomi walked over to me and sat down next to me.<br/>
“Siobhan, you didn’t see the future” Naomi said gently<br/>
“What, I don’t understand” the pain of hearing that nearly winding me in the process.<br/>
“What you saw was Castiel’s dreams, he has dreamed of being with you like that. But at the end of the dream, the Entity comes for him.</p><p>Castiel” I whispered</p><p>Naomi left me sitting there, trying to catch my breath. I felt I was doing that a lot lately but for crying out loud, I’m just a secretary thrown into this crazy supernatural world. Of course, I had to catch my breath every now and then.</p><p>I turned to Naomi and asked her outright “Why didn’t you tell us about your plan to use me to kill the Entity. Was it because you knew the Angels would fall back to Heaven, all of them, demons too? Are you on our side Naomi?</p><p>Naomi stood up angrily and said “Of course I am on your side. My only priority is the souls in Heaven and my father wants to wipe them out, but I can’t do it like this Siobhan. There is only a handful of Angels left in Heaven and we are barely keeping it together. I need to replenish Heaven and I need your help to do it.<br/>
“Ok I can get on board with that, but I want some assurances first Naomi” I said<br/>
What do you want” she asked?<br/>
“Your word that not one Angel in Heaven or earth will harm Sam, Dean, Castiel or Jack in revenge. Your word on this Naomi. And I will kill the Entity for you”<br/>
“You have my word” she replied without hesitation.<br/>
“Good” I now have only one other question to ask you” and this was the real reason I didn’t want Castiel there<br/>
“Yes, and what’s that?” Naomi asked<br/>
“Will I survive this, killing the Entity” I asked<br/>
Naomi looked at me and said quietly “I don’t know”</p><p>Half expecting the answer she gave me, (well at least it wasn’t an outright NO) I nodded at Naomi, then got up and walked towards where Jack was standing.<br/>
I knew from the look on his face though “You heard everything, didn’t you”?<br/>
“I am part Archangel. Of course I heard but Siobhan the risk, it’s too much.<br/>
“Are you going to try kill God” I asked.<br/>
He nodded “Buts that’s different”.<br/>
I laughed “It always is.”</p><p>Jack and I materialised in the main room facing each other. The three boys stood up from the map table and asked altogether “Are you ok?”<br/>
Jack and I laughed at them. “Did you practise that” I asked “Cos it was good you know” </p><p>I turned serious then and told them what Naomi had said and the promise I extracted from her about the Angels and them not seeking revenge.<br/>
Dean scoffed “Yeah right” but he still looked relieved.<br/>
Castiel then said “Was anything else said” to which I replied “No” as what I had really seen in the vision was for nobody else to know except me and Castiel and Hell, now Jack. </p><p>“I need a drink” I said but Jack stopped me with a statement<br/>
“No more secrets Siobhan from you or anybody. No more keeping secrets.<br/>
I looked at him in amazement with Dean roaring “Now what are you keeping from us” but I ignored him and said, “Jack that’s private, between me and Castiel.”<br/>
Castiel looked at me but Jack said “Not that Siobhan, the answer to the last question you asked Naomi, they need to know.”<br/>
Castiel walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. “What did you ask Naomi, Siobhan? Tell us please”<br/>
I looked up into his kind face and his beautiful eyes and answered him “Will I survive killing the Entity?<br/>
Castiel’s face went slack with shock and then crumbled and he said “NO. This isn’t happening, no no.” </p><p> “Stop Castiel,” I said “Naomi said she didn’t know, she didn’t know” I put my arms around him and held him tight in front of everyone. This man was hurting in so many ways, hugs were mandatory.</p><p>I released Cas and smiled up unto his face. “I have an idea, a crazy idea but it’s a good one, if I do say so myself”</p><p>Dean stared at both of us and said “Well you’re living in the right place for that. What’s the crazy idea?”</p><p>I looked at Cas and then at the boys in turn resting on Dean “I need to speak to the Queen of Hell”</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prophet Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOBHAN<br/>Everyone looked a bit puzzled at my statement except Dean.</p><p>Dean looked at me with no expression at all on his face “Why do you need to see Rowena, Siobhan?”</p><p>“Well, its twofold” I said “First, a ritual has to be done in order to help me kill the Entity. Sam, I will need your help with that as well as I couldn’t even call myself an amateur in the magic stuff but only a powerful witch can pull it off”.</p><p>Dean’s face still hadn’t changed expression and it was starting to freak me out a bit “Dean…”I started</p><p>“And secondly” Dean said quietly, interrupting my sentence. I stared at him but just could not get a reading on him.<br/>“Dean if I’m successful in killing the Entity, all of Heaven is replenished again but so is Hell. And don’t you think that they might not want the world to end also. <br/>That by killing the Entity will give us not one army, but two to fight against God, if Rowena is really your friend now, do you not think she would want to help?”</p><p>Now Dean did react, turning to Castiel he said “Hell” Dean said shaking his head <br/>“It’s worth a shot. Sam get Rowena on the Bat Phone. Tell her to expect company”<br/>“Great” I said. “I can’t wait to meet her.”<br/>“You’re not going” Dean said<br/>“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you just said there, Dean. This is my idea, and I am the one that has to make this work.”<br/>“No Siobhan, you are the end game of this. Sam and Rowena have to make this work. Until then we need to keep you safe. So, no going to Hell.”<br/>I turned to Jack “Isn’t it funny that usually people are telling you to, Go to Hell”<br/>I turned back to Dean “I’m going”</p><p>Dean turned to Sam and said “What are you waiting for? Call Rowena. I want to leave as soon as possible. Siobhan can I talk to you please”</p><p>I stared at him mutinously but followed him out of the room and into the corridor. Then he turned abruptly and went into a room I had never been in before. The room was small, but it was full of books like most of the rooms in the bunker. <br/>Dean then turned and I opened my mouth to speak</p><p>“Stop” said Dean “I can’t bring you down there Siobhan”<br/>“Dean if this is some stupid chivalrous man thing………..” I began<br/>“It’s not Siobhan please.” </p><p>Dean placed his hands on my upper arms and stared at me. <br/>“Siobhan, I meant what I said in there, where the Entity is concerned you are our end game. <br/>If something happens to you before that, it doesn’t matter if Sam gets all the ingredients for the spell, it doesn’t matter if Rowena can shazam the spell to the moon and back, if you are not here, we are finished before it starts. <br/>And Hell is too big of a risk because I don’t believe that Rowena has total control down there yet. <br/>So, I’m asking, no I’m begging you, please stay here.”</p><p>I heard everything Dean was saying, and damn the man made a lot of sense. </p><p>He had stopped talking and we just stared at each other. I was very aware of his hands on me and how close we were. My head was tilted back to look up at him and I saw his eyes glance towards my mouth. <br/>We started to lean in towards each other and I could feel his breath on my face and then he was kissing me, his hands moved from my arms to my hair and I held onto his waist and kissed him back, like it was the last and only time I would kiss him, because in the back of mind I knew this is all it could be.</p><p>“Dean” Sam roared “Let’s go. Rowena’s expecting us”</p><p>We pulled away from each other and stood there breathing hard, both of us stunned at what had happened.<br/>Dean lowered his forehead to mine</p><p>“I’m not sorry, I should be, but I’m not” Dean said<br/>“Dean” I whispered<br/>Dean said “Siobhan please, I need you to stay” <br/>I said “Ok, I’ll stay. But I’m not happy about it.<br/>Dean whispered “So what else is new” then he smiled and walked away.</p><p>I was still standing there like an idiot trying to figure out what the Hell had just happened when I heard someone say my name.</p><p>I turned around and there stood Castiel “I hope Dean wasn’t too hard on you” he said<br/>“No” I said so sure my face was lit up like a Christmas tree “But he made too much sense for my liking.<br/>Castiel smiled and said, “Yes he does have that annoying trait sometimes.”<br/>“You’re going with them right” I asked<br/>“Yes. Jack is going to stay here” Castiel replied<br/>“Great. He’s going to get so sick of babysitting me.”<br/>“No, he won’t. He loves you.” He hesitated “Like we all do” he said finally and then he too walked away from me.</p><p>Jesus………….</p><p>I was still standing there when a third man walked into the room<br/>Jack looked at me and said simply “They left” I just nodded my head and ran for my room.</p><p>Back in my room, I tried to sort my feelings and emotions out. <br/>This isn’t me. I am a one-man woman. I’m pretty vanilla when it comes to men, what, now that I’m part Angel it’s a different flavour every week. <br/>This is so not good. <br/>Even if Castiel and I could be together, or Dean and I could be together, Castiel and Dean were best friends and right now I couldn’t choose between them if I tried. <br/>So, that’s all I get. <br/>That moment with Dean before he left for Hell and the time with Castiel when we shared that vision in my room. <br/>That’s it. And it will be enough.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Dean walked back into the map room on legs that didn’t feel quite steady. <br/>He could barely look at Castiel when Cas asked where Siobhan was. He just nodded towards the corridor and Cas made his way towards it.<br/>What the Hell did he do? <br/>Even if Cas was keeping his distance, and now he knew why he was keeping his distance, he also knew his friend’s feelings. <br/>But his feelings for Cas and Siobhan were getting mixed up and confused and no wonder he didn’t know what way was up.</p><p>But now was not the time to sort it out. He needed to get his act together and get his head on straight. Friendly Queen of Hell or not, they were still going to Hell.</p><p>Sam was at the table with the ingredients for the spell to get them ready to go in a silver pot. <br/>I looked over my shoulder to see Cas coming back into the room. He looked at me with an unreadable expression.<br/>“Are you ready” I asked more abruptly than I planned.<br/>“I’m always ready to be of service to you Dean, You know that” Cas said somewhat sarcastically that I did a double-take look at him </p><p>I wondered if Siobhan had said something to him. Great, and here’s more stress.</p><p>I gestured at Sam to get the show on the road and when he was done we put our hands on the pot and found ourselves in a dark and cold corridor of Hell</p><p>“Welcome to Hell boys…………..again” I muttered</p><p>We were greeted by two demons wearing female meat suits, who gestured for us to go ahead. <br/>Sam snorted “I’m sorry, but did you think we were born yesterday?? After you ladies please”<br/>With horrible sneers on their faces they led us up the corridor to the throne room (Rowena’s words), there we found the Queen herself sitting elegantly on the throne, dressed in a bottle green dress with her flaming red hair piled on top of her head in a swirl of curls.</p><p>“Hello Boys” she drawled in her strong Scottish brogue. “What brings you to my little corner of Hell. Wait, don’t tell me…………the world is ending” <br/>“How did you guess” said Sam<br/>“Because that’s the only bloody time you call on me” she roared “How about next time you call in for tea, just for the craic of it.”<br/>“Rowena, you have my word, if we all get through this, you will be the first person I call” Sam replied<br/>Rowena blew him a kiss and said “Sam be a dear and get us a drink” Rowena said with a wink at him</p><p>Deans heart sank. The last time Rowena asked him to do that was so to give him and Castiel a hard time for being out with each other.</p><p>“Sit” Rowena said gesturing to the chairs. “So, I thought I told you to sort your little spat out.” <br/>“We did” replied Castiel. “Dean prayed to me and apologised for everything.”<br/>I glared over at him but Castiel was looking at Rowena with that look of innocence on his face which only he could pull off.<br/>“Hmmm, well so be it, but there is something stressing you both out. It’s coming off you in waves.”</p><p>“That would be Siobhan” said Sam returning with a tray of drinks like we were at some dinner party.<br/>“Siobhan” said Rowena “And who would that be?”<br/>Castiel looked at Rowena curiously and said “You don’t know. I thought you knew everything”<br/>“Well yes, but obviously someone around here has dropped the ball” Rowena said not looking too pleased about it.</p><p>“She’s a new Prophet of the Lord but she is also part Angel” I said </p><p>Rowena paused the drink halfway to her lips “A Prophet ordained in Heavenly fire” she whispered</p><p>“What did you say” asked Castiel “Rowena what do you know of this?”</p><p>Rowena drained her drink and handed the glass to Sam “This time make it a double”</p><p>“It’s a prophecy” Rowena said “It’s in the Book of the Damned. But its only supposed to come to pass in the final days”</p><p>“Ah Hello, Rowena in case you didn’t notice but we have had quite a few apocalypses” I said</p><p>“No No No this is bad. The is the end of all days. That’s when the Prophet ordained in holy fire is called. That’s when you know it is the final apocalypse.” Sam came back with the drink for Rowena and she took it with shaking hands.</p><p>“Chuck. God himself brings down the end of days” whispered Sam.</p><p>Rowena snapped her fingers and the Book of the Damned appeared on the table beside her. She picked it up and flicked through the pages until she found what she was looking for’</p><p>Here she said “When the Prophet ordained in holy fire appears, the end of days will finally begin. And she will break the place where the sleepers lie, and the armies will rise for the final battle.”</p><p>Dean looked at Castiel and he could see in his face the horror that he felt in his soul. Hearing the words as a prophecy in the Book of the Damned made it so much real. This was too much. <br/>He could barely catch his breath. <br/>This task was on Siobhan’s shoulders. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. <br/>He could hear Sam and Rowena talking. Breathe in, breathe out. <br/>He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Castiel holding him.</p><p>“Cas,” I whispered<br/>“Dean I’ve got you” Castiel said “I’ve got you”</p><p>As I straightened Castiel kept his hands on my shoulders and we just stared at each other. And then I saw something in his expression, just a fleeting look of longing in his eyes that I must have imagined it. Then Castiel squeezed my shoulders once and let go.</p><p>“Dean” said Sam. “We need to talk to Rowena about why we are here.”<br/>“Right” I said, “Yes right.”</p><p>So, I explained everything to Rowena how we needed her to do the spell to help Siobhan kick start her mojo.<br/>We told her about her visions, Cas’s deal with the Entity in the Empty (on hearing this Rowena strode over to Castiel and clipped him across the head) what would happen if, no when, Siobhan destroyed the Empty, and that Heaven and Hell would be replenished again and Naomi’s promise to bring the whole of Heaven down on Chucks head.<br/>And now we were asking the same of Rowena.</p><p>Rowena was silent after hearing all this for about 30 seconds them she turned to us and screamed ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MINDS?? IF EVERY DEMON AND ANGEL FALLS BACK TO HEAVEN AND HELL, HOW WILL I RETAIN CONTROL.</p><p>Feeling slightly taken aback at her outburst I asked, “Because you’re a badass??” I said</p><p>“Dean Winchester do you not remember Lucifer?? And what he did to me?? And when he was caged it was my son that was King of Hell.”<br/>“Naomi has said she will take control of the Angels. All of them. Even Lucifer can’t take on a replenished Heaven by himself and Crowley well, he’s your son, you’ll be grand.” I said more bravely then I was feeling</p><p>Rowena looked at me with one perfectly arched eyebrow and I thought, “Oh boy this is going to take a while.”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I had been in my room an hour soul searching when I had come to a conclusion. <br/>I would do my part in the apocalypse and if I survived that, then I would help in the final battle and, if I survived that then I would leave. <br/>Find my own way and leave the boys the way I found them. That was a lot of if’s I know, but making the decision made me feel better. I would not break up this family.</p><p>I finally left my room in search of my babysitter, feeling bad for leaving him on his own. Jack was in the kitchen eating, of course.<br/>“Hi” he waved that cute way he does “Are you hungry?”<br/>“No” I said “I don’t think I can eat until the boys come back. Do you think they’ll be long more?<br/>“It depends I suppose, but they won’t stay longer than they absolutely have to.” Jack replied<br/>“Good, listen when you’re finished eating can we do a few mental exercises, I really feel the information is coming so much easier now.” I asked<br/>“Of course, I’d like that” Jack replied</p><p>Ten minutes later we are seated knee to knee beside the map table. Jack placed his hands on my temples and says “Search for the knowledge you seek”</p><p>At first, it’s all white noise, and then slowly the images are coming at me faster and faster. I attempted to slow them down and was pleased when I did. <br/>I could hear conversations between the boys from years ago, from two weeks ago, all with knowledge that I had to filter out and use. I was comforted that I was with them in some way even if it was searching their memories, they had been through so much and I was in awe of their strength and their love for each other.</p><p>Suddenly the images changed. <br/>All I could see was Jack surrounded by darkness, No, there was someone there with him. Who was that? A beautiful black woman with a…. is that a scythe? And the Entity is there too. The woman is talking to Jack, telling him………..oh god………..no</p><p>I spoke to Jack through our connection. </p><p>“Jack. What is this?”<br/>“Siobhan, its fine. This is just an alternative plan if our plan does not work.<br/>“Jack, I don’t think……..”</p><p>Suddenly the room lurched, and the connection was broken between me and Jack. <br/>“What was that?” I asked, the room trembled again “Is that an earthquake?”<br/>Jack said “I don’t think so” standing up slowly and looking around</p><p>Then I felt it, a coldness and a malevolent presence all around us, the room was shuddering, and I knew what it was, and I also knew what I had to do.<br/>“Jack, is there another way to get to Hell?”<br/>“Yes” he said, “There are entrances that can only be accessed by demons or Angels.”<br/>“Good” I said, “Where is the nearest one?”<br/>“Under the post office in town” he replied<br/>That distracted me “What, under the post office?<br/>“Well” he said “Under all post offices, everywhere, there’s an entrance.<br/>“Figures” I said “Jack, I need you to go to Hell, find the boys and tell them they have to start the spell straight away”<br/>The shuddering and trembling was getting louder so Jack had to roar “What are you talking about?”<br/>“The Entity, it’s coming, now, whether we like it or not. You have to get to Sam and Rowena and tell them to start the spell”<br/>“What do you mean, I have to? You’re coming with me Siobhan” Jack cried</p><p>“Jack Kline listen to me”, I put my hands on either side of his face, <br/>“This is the time, so let me say this, I love you, I love all of you, you make sure you tell Dean, Castiel and Sam that, that this family has been the best thing to ever happen to me. I will do my part, but you, and they have to do theirs. Tell them I will hold out for as long as I can.<br/>Goodbye my sweet boy” and then I put my hand on his chest and in a white blaze he disappeared.</p><p>I felt empowered in myself but also surprised at what I could do until I turned, and I saw it. It was like black waves tumbling over and over each other coating every surface it touched and as it got nearer it was like a giant mouth opened in front of me and as I stared into the endless abyss, I faltered.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Castiel was feeling slightly relieved. <br/>Dean and Sam has managed to persuade Rowena that this was the only way for all of them to have a chance of survival. <br/>Rowena also manged to wrangle a promise from the boys that if she lost her throne to some demon that they would help her regain it. The woman was incorrigible, Castiel thought. But she was also on their side.<br/>Castiel looked over at Dean who was watching Rowena and Sam put the spell together.</p><p>Dean looked so lost when he heard the prophecy that Castiel felt helpless. <br/>He knew that Dean had feelings for Siobhan even if he wouldn’t admit them but Castiel felt no anger or jealousy at the thought because when he helped Dean and held him while he got himself back together he saw something in Dean’s face that he thought was impossible, that he thought he was alone in. <br/>And just for a second, he allowed Dean to see him.</p><p>“What was that” Dean said to the room in general “Can you hear shouting?”<br/>We all turned towards the door and that’s when I heard someone screaming my name “Castiel where are you? Dean, Sam please, where are you? <br/>“Dean looked at me in shock and said “That’s Jack”<br/>Suddenly the door burst open and in fell Jack on his hands and knees with four demons on top of him.<br/>Rowena screamed at the demons to get off him.<br/>Jack looked up at us and said the words that froze my heart “It has come for her. The Entity has Siobhan”.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Prophet Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIOBHAN<br/>Someone was screaming, it was so loud it hurt her ears, where was it coming from? She tried to cover her ears, but her hands wouldn’t move.<br/>Oh god, pain, what was happening, who was hurting……………… <br/>I’m screaming, it’s me, oh god make it stop.</p><p>It didn’t stop</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I ran to Jack and pulled him into a standing position<br/>“What happened Jack” I shouted at him<br/>“It came for her, the Entity, a couple of hours after you left” Jack cried<br/>“Why did you leave her there, Jack? Dean said furiously<br/>“Dean” I warned<br/>“She told me to get here and tell you to start the spell, then she punched me in the chest, and I found myself at the entrance to hell” Jack said<br/>“I didn’t know she could do that” I said<br/>“Neither did I” said Dean</p><p>Rowena and Sam were throwing ingredients into a cauldron and the air was heavy with the smell of sulphur and other pungent aromas. It was getting hard to breathe.<br/>“Rowena, what the hell” said Dean<br/>“Hell is right Dean” cried Rowena. “This is a heavy-duty spell Dean. I’m going to be calling on the elements in the universe to make this work. You and Sam can’t be here. You have to go.”<br/>“No” cried Dean “How will we know if it worked?”<br/>“Believe me, you will know, but Dean there’s something else you need to know, the spell is twofold, afterwards I need to….Rowena stopped trying to catch her breath.</p><p>Dean and I stood side by side, unable to move, staring at Rowena in panic, she looked up briefly and said to us “you need to go……now”<br/>Jack grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me backwards, Sam had a hold of Dean. Rowena turned to us, said a few words in Latin and we found ourselves back in the map room.<br/>Everything was as we left it including the silver pot used to do the spell, well almost everything, </p><p>Siobhan was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>The silence in the bunker after the noise of hell was like an assault on the senses. We all had been through so much; it was like our bodies were trying to catch up with the sensations. Sam collapsed into one of the chairs with me following. <br/>I was so angry and scared and frustrated for Siobhan that I had taken it out on Jack, again, and I felt ashamed. I was trying dammit, but the anger was always so close to the surface, no matter how many times Jack apologised, it was always there.</p><p>“Jack” my voice coming out hoarse and scratchy “I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just scared and…”<br/>“I know, I am as well. I’m sorry but she told me this was the time to fight the Entity and…..Jack paused fighting for breath<br/>“Jack, tell us what happened” Castiel asked</p><p>Jack explained everything that had happened after we left and then he told us Siobhan’s message……<br/>“She told me she loved me” Jack said with tears running down his cheeks. <br/>“She told me to tell you that she loved all of you too and that being here and being part of this family was the best part of her life. She also said she would hang on until we got the spell going, she said…………”</p><p>Jack started crying and Castiel grabbed him in a bear hug and held him tight. <br/>Castiel looked at me over Jacks shoulders, his face mirroring my own feelings.<br/>And this was only part of the fight. No matter how this turns out we still have to face Chuck, and Jack is on the front lines in that fight. <br/>How much pain and stress can one soul take?<br/>I looked at Castiel and Jack and then I looked at Sam. I couldn’t bear to lose any of them. Then the realization hit me then was that I was useless, we all were. This fight was Siobhan’s and all we could do was wait.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Her skin was being sliced open by razor sharp blades, and she could feel the blood running freely, her skin was bubbling off from being dipped in molten lava, <br/>she didn’t scream much anymore, there wasn’t any point, the pain was relentless and unending.<br/>Then came the voice in her ear that thrived on her pain, the taunts, the cruelty…………….Please stop …………</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I retreated to my room. <br/>Rowena had got word to us that the spell would take another couple of hours to come to full power. My blood ran cold when I heard. Siobhan had already been in the Entity’s grip for three hours by now. She was probably dead and if she wasn’t, I couldn’t bear to think what was happening. Dean had disappeared to his room as well. Sam and Jack were going through the books to see if there was anything they missed. <br/>I wanted to help, but I was useless, I wanted to pray, but there was no one to pray to and the one person I wanted to talk to about all this was also going through his own hell.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I hate feeling helpless. I hate leaving my fate in other people’s hands. But here I was, doing both. The bottle of whiskey I had snagged on my way to my room wasn’t even making a dent. <br/>The two people I cared about were a million miles away from me in different ways. Siobhan was literally a million miles away and Cas might as well be.<br/>As I took another slug of whiskey, a recent memory came back to me. Cas holding me by the shoulders, holding me up, supporting me and just for a second, his mask slipped, and I saw his true feelings. I didn’t imagine it. I know I didn’t.<br/>So, was I going to do anything about it? Probably not. </p><p>And then I thought, why not?<br/>What are the chances any and all of us are getting out of this fight alive? What was the point of regrets at this stage? <br/>What was the point?</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I was sitting on the bed staring at the wall when I heard the knock on the door. <br/>“Come in” I said but I didn’t turn to see who it was.<br/>“Cas am I disturbing you” Dean’s distinctly gravelly voice had me turning towards the door.<br/>“Never, my friend” I replied because it was the truth<br/>He walked in, whiskey bottle in his hand and held it out to me. I reached for it and then moved up on the bed to let Dean sit down.<br/>I took a swig of whiskey, wishing that it had the same desired effect on me that it did on humans.<br/>We sat side by side for a few minutes passing the bottle between us. No words were needed. Comfort was given without displays.</p><p>Then Dean cleared his throat and said “Cas I need to talk to you about something” <br/>“Dean, there’s nothing to talk about. I know how you feel about Siobhan and I have no claim on her.”<br/>Dean snorted “Jesus Christ, you are unbelievable. What, you would just stand aside and let me have her even if it hurt you every day?”<br/>“I don’t understand” I said<br/>“No, I’m sorry. I care for Siobhan very much and I know that you do too, and I’m scared shitless as to what might be happening to her, but I was actually talking about something else.<br/>“What” I asked<br/>“Well ………am …..What happened down in hell with….  you………….with…………us……..the way you………..looked……….Christ… Dean stuttered</p><p>I think my heart literally stopped in my chest “Dean!”</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>I didn’t even remember walking to Castiel’s room. I just found myself outside his door. I knocked before I chickened out. <br/>Now sitting side by side on the bed passing a whiskey bottle between us knowing that we were both feeling the same thing where Siobhan was concerned but I was also hoping he felt the same where I was concerned. <br/>I didn’t imagine it; I know I didn’t.<br/>But still I stuttered and paused and stuttered again before Cas finally seemed to understand what I was trying to say and gasped out my name.<br/>But I couldn’t let him say anything or I never would.</p><p>“Castiel, you are my best friend, you have been there over and beyond for me and Sam these last 11 years. I couldn’t imagine the time without you and I never want you to stop being my best friend but our time now could be finite, we might not survive the next hour, never mind the coming months, and Lord knows how many regrets I have but I don’t want you to be one of them” <br/>The words just tumbled out of me in one long rush and now I paused teetering on a precipice, jump back or tumble over<br/>“I love you. I’m in love with you and I have been for some time…………” tumble over it is then, Jesus<br/>I jumped up off the bed, not able to sit still for one more minute. I walked across the room dreading what I would see in Cas’s face and what he would say to me.<br/>I turned to face him….<br/>Cas was still sitting on the bed, his head in his hands staring at the floor</p><p>“No, no” I thought “This is so bad”</p><p>Then Cas stood up and walked towards me, there were tears in his eyes and he was still coming, he wasn’t stopping and then he caught my face and pulled me down to him and he was kissing me, <br/>Cas was kissing me, and it was rough and sweet and strange, but it was the best kiss of my life. Lust and hunger for him rose up in me and I took control, grabbing him by the waist and pressed him up against the wall. I could feel he wanted me, and I know he could feel I wanted him as well. I didn’t want to stop…….</p><p>“Dean, we have to stop” Castiel broke the kiss long enough to whisper those words<br/>“I can’t, I said “Why do we have to stop?? I asked still kissing him<br/>“Because I’m happy, I’m so bloody happy” Castiel whispered<br/>At that I did stop, Cas happy, that wasn’t good, well it was but……..<br/>Cas looked at me with the most tender look on his face,<br/>“What” I said<br/>“You have the biggest grin on your face,” he said to me<br/>“I can’t stop” I said, “I know I should, but I’m so happy too,” <br/>Then the smile did go from my face “I know it’s dangerous but dammit Cas, dammit, this isn’t fair”<br/>“When has this life ever been fair, especially to us” Cas replied<br/>A rumble of thunder shuddered through the bunker<br/>Cas and I looked at each other and we could hear Sam calling our names.<br/>Oh boy, please let that be a good sign</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>The pain is never ending. She can’t stop it, she can’t catch her breath <br/>The voice is so loud in her head that she thinks her skull will split apart<br/>“You thought you could defeat me” it screamed “What are you, a germ gussied up to resemble a celestial but at your core you are still a germ, a nothing. And now you are mine, mine for eternity because I am forever and now so are you, forever…………………</p><p>Suddenly the pain is gone and so is the voice. The Entity is still there but its distracted, it senses something……………joy…………….happiness</p><p>Siobhan opens her eyes, at least she thinks they’re open. It’s so dark, pitch dark. She takes several deep breaths; it feels like she hasn’t breathed in an eternity.<br/>She’s lying on her back and moves to turn over. The pain radiates all over her body. Apparently, she wasn’t imagining the cuts and burns. But the pain at least was manageable. <br/>She manages to stand and get her baring’s. It’s so bloody dark. She holds out her hands, but she can’t see them.<br/>This isn’t good.<br/>She needs to regroup, focus, but all the lessons with Jack might as well have been in double-dutch for all she could remember. Had the Entity won, had it damaged her mind so much that she was now just a helpless human again.</p><p>She remembered now what distracted him. He sensed someone’s happiness. Was it Cas?? Had she failed him? No. It couldn’t have Cas. She wouldn’t let it.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I ran to Sam with Castiel on my heels. I felt strange and out of sorts and it felt like a lifetime had passed since I saw my brother last. It was barely over an hour but my whole world had changed in that time. Would Cas and I get a chance to explore it?   <br/>“Dean” shouted Sam when he saw us. “Rowena said the spell is nearly done. If Siobhan is still alive we will know soon……..”<br/>“And if she isn’t?” I asked around the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat<br/>“Then, we won’t have to wait for God to kill us. The Entity will beat him to it”.</p><p>Castiel and I looked at each other “Siobhan” he whispered</p><p>ROWENA<br/>She should be exhausted but apparently turning into a demon gave you an endless supply of energy but yet the spell was taking its toll. <br/>But now it was nearing completion, if it reached its intended target then there was a chance..<br/>One last ingredient and the final incantation </p><p>“Quaerat inanem bellator expectat” roared Rowena (Seek the warrior who waits in the empty)</p><p>A ball of energy rose up from the cauldron, it hovered for a few seconds and then shot straight upwards.<br/>Rowena collapsed onto her throne, took out her phone and texted Sam.<br/>“This better bloody work” she said out loud to the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I sensed a shift in the air around me. What was that? A flicker at the corner of my eye. Oh no, was it coming back? Was I too late? </p><p>Then I saw it, like a ball of fire speeding towards me. I had no time to move out of the way before it hit</p><p>Whatever it was it didn’t hurt. <br/>Images flooded my mind. I saw the past and the present merging into one. I saw my past and the secret I kept there. <br/>I saw Sam and Dean as children, losing their Mom, growing up to be men, losing their Dad, fighting together, losing each other, finding each other, finding me….<br/>I saw Castiel, the warrior, guarding Heaven, I saw Castiel the Guardian Angel sent to raise Dean from Perdition, I saw Castiel the best friend to Dean and Sam, I saw Castiel, the father to Jack, and I saw Castiel with me……….<br/>I saw Jack being born, finding his way, falling down, losing his soul, losing his life, I saw Death, I saw the Entity, I saw everything, and I knew what needed to be done </p><p> </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>“Siobhan” her name coming out of mouth unguardedly. <br/>For a moment I thought after what we had shared that Dean might be upset but I could see he shared my feelings. <br/>The ground shuddered under our feet again and we nearly lost our footing. If this kept up the bunker could come down around our heads.<br/>“Castiel” screamed Dean. <br/>I looked at him, but he was staring in disbelief over my shoulder.<br/>I turned and the Entity was there, its slick blackness coating the walls of the bunker.<br/>Dean caught me by my shoulder and pulled me back against him.<br/>A brief thought crossed my mind was that if it took me now the last touch I would feel would be Dean’s, and I took comfort in that.<br/>Suddenly a high-pitched sound came from the Entity. <br/>It was screaming, the Entity was screaming, it then seemed to collapse in on itself and then it was gone</p><p>“What the hell” said Sam. <br/>“What happened?? Do you think……….maybe………Siobhan?” he asked hopefully<br/>I turned to Dean who was smiling “Oh yeah, she’s kicking ass”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Standing in the Empty I could feel the power of who I was and what I was created to do coursing through me. I had reached out with my mind to find the Entity and through his eyes I could see where it was. How close he was to Cas. Through his mind I could see them, my four boys and I was happy. No matter how this turned out, I saw them, and they were all ok. They were good.</p><p>The Entity was here. I had yanked him back from the bunker and now he was close.</p><p>His voice was trying to get inside my head but this time I could keep him out. <br/>“Uh uh” I said “I’m not interested in anything you have to say”<br/>He appeared before me and rushed at me,<br/>I put up my hands and he stopped rigid<br/>“What are you doing?? He asked incredulously<br/>“Putting you to sleep. That’s what you wanted isn’t it?” I said<br/>I then put my hands on his head and his shape turned into Castiel<br/>“You can’t do this, not to me” he shouted<br/>This time I didn’t falter</p><p>“Yes” I replied “I can”</p><p> </p><p>I could feel the power radiating from my body through my hands and into the Entity. He fought and squirmed against me, but I was strong, and he couldn’t touch me. I could feel the bonds of this place coming apart and with a final grunt from the Entity, he was no more.<br/>The floor I was standing on, shuddered and fell away and I was falling, falling through endless darkness</p><p>DEAN<br/>The crash of thunder had me jumping and all sort of alarms started blaring in the bunker.<br/>“Outside” I roared “Everyone outside.”<br/>We all ran for the stairs, Sam in the lead. He crashed through the door with the three of us on his heels. We then stood there looking up at the sky. The sky was lit with a white brilliance as if someone had turned on a light up there.<br/>Then black shapes fell from the sky, hundreds of them<br/>“Demons” whispered Castiel “Those are demons falling back to hell”<br/>“She did it” cried Jack. “She really did it”<br/>Castiel and I looked at each other both thinking the same thing.</p><p>Where was Siobhan?</p><p>We stood there for close to an hour, watching the sky and then, just like that it was over. </p><p>“We need to contact Naomi and Rowena” I said<br/>“Ah Dean, I think right now, both of them have their hands full” said Sam<br/>“I don’t care. We need to find Siobhan. We need to know what happened to her one way or another.”</p><p>Jack turned first to go inside the bunker with Cas and I following, Sam, bringing up the rear. Just inside the door Jack and Cas had stopped that I ended up banging into them “What” I said “Are the lights red or something?? What’s the hold up??”<br/>“Siobhan” cried Jack</p><p>I looked down and sprawled on the map table was Siobhan. We all ran down.<br/>Stopping beside the table we couldn’t believe our eyes<br/>Siobhan was unconscious, her clothes were torn to shreds so we could see her injuries.<br/>She was bleeding from some jagged cuts and she also had what looked like burns<br/>“Is she alive?” Jack asked<br/>Sam was the first to move and checked her pulse. <br/>“She’s alive” he said<br/>All of us breathed a sigh of relief and then I said to Jack “Heal her, please”<br/>“Of course” he said and sprang into action.<br/>Jack put his hands on Siobhan but nothing happened.<br/>Jack looked puzzled and tried again.<br/>“It’s not working” he said “I don’t understand”<br/>Cas moved beside Siobhan and he put his hand on the forehead. But like Jack nothing happened.<br/>“It’s like there is some barrier shielding her. She can’t be harmed but she also can’t be healed” Cas said<br/>“CAN’T BE HARMED CAS, LOOK AT HER” I roared, <br/>Then I held my hands up and said “I’m sorry Cas but ………….”<br/>“Dean it took hours for the spell to work and the Entity had all that time with her…”<br/>“Oh God Cas, look what it did to her?” I said wearily<br/>Sam then spoke up “We need to get her off the table and get her wounds looked at. If the angel mojo doesn’t work, we have to do it the old-fashioned way”</p><p>Over the next hour I helped Sam clean and bandage up Siobhan, we had to cut her clothes from her body as parts of them had stuck to her with dried blood. It was a blessing that she was unconscious as the pain would have been excruciating. </p><p>Castiel was trying to contact both Naomi and Rowena to see if there was a way around the shielding that was stopping us from healing Siobhan instantly.</p><p>Jack was sitting outside the door to Siobhan’s room to fetch anything else we might need. <br/>And thanks to all the years of patching us up after different hunts, Sam was definitely the next best thing we had.</p><p>“She did it Dean” Sam whispered quietly “We now have two armies to help in our fight against God, well maybe two if Rowena can pull it off.”<br/>“She will” I said “That woman could sell sand to the Arabs and anyway what are they going to do. Stand around while God kills every last one of them?”<br/>Sam smiled at me “Ok that’s all I can do for the moment. Someone should be with her at all times. In case she wakes up or……..”<br/>“In case she doesn’t” I finished. <br/>Sam smiled sadly “I’m sorry Dean”</p><p>“I’ll take first watch. You should get some rest. Jack too” I said<br/>“Ok I’ll relieve you in about 5 hours ok? said Sam<br/>“Sounds good to me” I replied. <br/>Sam went towards the door but stopped. He turned and came back and pulled me into a bear hug.<br/>“A chick flick moment” I mumbled into his shoulder<br/>“You better believe it” Sam said but I could hear the smile in his voice.<br/>I held onto my brother for another few minutes, taking comfort in his presence and if he was surprised that I didn’t let go straightaway, he never said a word.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Castiel strode down the corridor towards Siobhan’s room, where he found Jack sitting on the floor outside her room<br/>“Jack” I asked “Why are you waiting out here?<br/>“They had to cut Siobhan’s clothes off of her and I know she wouldn’t…………Jack trailed off<br/>“Of course” I replied “I understand”<br/>Just then Sam came out of the room,<br/>“Sam, how is she?” I asked<br/>Sam replied “She’s still unconscious and I have done everything I can. Her bandages will have to be changed every 2 hours. Dean is taking first watch and I have shown him what to do. I’ll take over in 5 hours. Jack you and I should get some rest.”<br/>“I’ll stay watch with Dean” I said <br/>“Of course” replied Sam “Castiel, did you get through to Naomi or Rowena?”<br/>“I had to leave a message with Rowena’s secretary...”<br/>“Her secretary” laughed Sam “Wait, are you serious??”<br/>“Very” I replied shaking my head “But I spoke to Naomi. Heaven is in turmoil, but she promised she would get here as soon as she could”<br/>“She better. She owes Siobhan big time” Sam said menacingly</p><p>Sam and Jack left then. I took a deep breath and opened the door to Siobhan’s room.</p><p>Dean is sitting in a chair beside the bed rolling some bandages. He looked up at me and smiled, the most beautiful smile I had ever seen Dean give. It was open and warm, and it was all for me.<br/>I crossed the room quickly and quietly and bent down to Dean catching his face in my hands and I kissed him. He tasted amazing and my heart jumped when I realised that I could have this now. There was no holding me back from loving Dean, from loving ……Siobhan.<br/>I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead against Dean’s.<br/>“I needed that” Dean said <br/>“So did I” I replied, <br/>I pulled another chair over beside Dean and sat down<br/>“Has there been any change?” I asked looking at Siobhan<br/>“No” said Dean. “Cas” he started. “What if she doesn’t wake up?”<br/>“Naomi will be here soon Dean” I replied</p><p>At his puzzled look I explained to Dean about trying to contact Rowena and Naomi.<br/>“Naomi promises to get here as soon as she can Dean. But its bedlam in heaven right now. She has her hands full.”<br/>“Yeah said Dean “And the reason she has her hands full and heaven replenished is because of this woman right here. The least she could do is make her a fucking priority” <br/>I looked at Dean surprised. Dean rarely swore.<br/>I smiled at him “I think Siobhan has rubbed off you”<br/>“Yeah in more ways than one” Dean replied</p><p> </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Everything hurts. <br/>My body is throbbing with pain. It’s bad enough that I break the surface.<br/>My eyes flickered open. My lids felt like lead weights were attached.<br/>“Dean her eyes are open” I heard someone say<br/>Is that Cas?? Cas is alive<br/>Suddenly his face appears above me<br/>“Siobhan” he says and then he smiles</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>“Siobhan” Cas says “How bad is the pain?”<br/>Siobhan opened her mouth, but no words came out just a soft grunt.<br/>“Cas, she must in terrible pain” Dean said<br/>“I know Dean” I replied<br/>“Siobhan” said Dean, “We have some heavy-duty painkillers. Will you be able to swallow them?”<br/>Siobhan looked at him puzzled but then she just nodded.<br/>“Siobhan I’m sorry about this but there is something stopping us from healing you instantly” I said “Naomi will be here as soon as she can”</p><p>Dean put his arm under Siobhan’s shoulders and lifts her up. Siobhan whimpers and Dean kept saying “I’m sorry” over and over again. Siobhan managed to swallow the pain killers and Dean laid her flat on the bed again. <br/>Siobhan closed her eyes and was still once more.</p><p>DEAN<br/>After I laid Siobhan back down, I looked at Cas on the other side of the bed. He was looking at Siobhan with such tenderness and sorrow. But I felt no jealousy. It was like we were both together on our feelings for her. But how would it end? Who would be the loser in this?<br/>I shook myself and I made a mental effort to think positive.<br/>Siobhan had beat the Entity. Cas and I declared ourselves at long last. These were good things.</p><p>Cas came back around the bed and sat down in the chair beside me once more.<br/>Cas turned to me and said “I know this is a strange time but I’m so happy Dean, I can finally say it, I can finally allow myself to feel it. You telling me you were in love with me, was the best moment in my entire existence.”<br/>I knew I was grinning like an idiot and so was he. Cas smiling had to be one of the most beautiful sights in the world.<br/>We spent the next couple of hours, talking and kissing, planning our future if we survived the end of the world, more kissing more talking. It was the happiest I had ever felt in my life.<br/>Beside us Siobhan slept on.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Siobhan felt adrift. <br/>Sometimes she felt like she was dreaming and some moments she felt she was with Dean and Cas. She could hear them near her, and she felt safe. She drifted some more.<br/>Siobhan became aware of people talking again. She was waking, closer to the surface now and she could hear Dean and Cas, could hear what they were saying, and her heart wept.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>It was a full 24 hours before Siobhan became fully awake. Her bandages had been changed every two hours with the four of them taking turns. Dean and I were with her when she woke.<br/>“There you are, we thought you would never come back to us” Dean said to her with warmth in his voice.<br/>Her “Hi” which came out a bit croaky was the best sound in the world.<br/>Dean continued “I’m sorry, Naomi is not here yet but is there anything we can do. Anything you need.”<br/>“Yes. I need a bath” Siobhan replied<br/>“A bath. Siobhan your wounds, some of them are deep. That might not be the best idea.” I said<br/>“I know” she replied. “I don’t care. I can smell it on me. The Entity. What I did. I just need to feel clean. Please Dean, Cas?”<br/>I exchanged a helpless look at Dean. <br/>“Ok” he said “No problem. One bath coming up.” Dean turned and left the room.<br/>Left alone with Siobhan, I sat on the bed next to her. “Siobhan don’t lie, how are you really?”<br/>“I hurt all over,” she said “But its bearable. Now, I just want to feel clean.”<br/>Siobhan closed her eyes and didn’t open them again until Dean came into the room. <br/>“Ok” he said. “One bath ready to go.”<br/>“Then it’s my turn” I said I bent down to pick up Siobhan. She protested saying she could walk fine.<br/>“Really that’s amazing, but your still not going to.” I smiled<br/>I picked her up, still wrapped in the sheet. She was light as a bird. When we got to the bathroom, I was unsure how to proceed.<br/>We had no women in the bunker to help her bathe, but Siobhan didn’t seem to be bothered. Dean and I held each arm and helped her into the bath and averted our eyes when the sheet fell.<br/>Siobhan groaned as she sank into the water. She kept sinking until the water covered the top of her head. <br/>Startled I reached for her, but she broke the surface and smiled “Oh god” she breathed “This feels wonderful.” She tilted her head back and lay there for a few moments not speaking,</p><p>“I need shampoo” Siobhan stated.<br/>I grabbed the bottle and said, “Relax I will do it.”<br/>She eyed me sceptically but said nothing<br/>Dean was sitting next to the bath, ready to give a hand if needed.<br/>I poured shampoo onto Siobhan’s head and started lathering it into her hair and massaging her scalp.</p><p>“Oh my god that feels wonderful.” She turned to look at me with suspicious eyes and said, “You don’t need to shower, how are you so good at this?”</p><p>I winked at Dean over her head and said “I do this for Sam’s hair every Saturday night”<br/>“Yeah” said Dean “And then we put in rollers to make it bouncy”<br/>Siobhan’s eyes widened before she burst out laughing <br/>“Stop, stop I can’t breathe. Oh god that picture is never coming out of my head” before she started laughing again. <br/>Dean and I collapsed into tears of laughter ourselves and we didn’t stop for ages. </p><p>Eventually I rinsed Siobhan’s hair. She had gone quiet in herself and I was worried we had worn her out too much.<br/>“Siobhan what is it?” Dean asked all of a sudden. <br/>Siobhan broke down in tears. Heart wrenching tears that streamed like a river down her face. She was still sitting in the bath and I sat down alongside the bath and reached for her. Her wet arms came around my neck and she continued to cry.<br/>I felt a shift beside me, and Dean had joined us. He put one of Siobhan’s arms around his neck and she laid her head on both of shoulders and cried a river.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>The tears seemed to be coming from the bottom of my soul. I couldn’t stop. It was like a lifetime of tears were trying to get out of me. I cried for the woman I was and the reason I had to leave my home, I cried for the family I lost, I cried for these two men I had lost and I cried tears of joy that they had found each other. I cried for the future I thought I would have, and I cried for this family that I would have to leave soon. As I cried, these two beautiful men, held me tight and cried with me.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>We had settled Siobhan back into bed. <br/>After Siobhan stopped crying, we helped her out of the bath. I helped her stand while Dean wrapped her in a towel. I then carried her back to her bed.<br/>Settled back in the bed, she closed her eyes without saying a word.</p><p>Dean had gone quiet since we had brought Siobhan back to her room.<br/>When I looked at him, he had his thinking face on. I knew better than to interrupt him. I let him hash out whatever he had to hash out, confident he would fill me in.<br/>A knock at the door and Sam saying “Can I come in” broke the silence<br/>I hurried over to open the door.<br/>“Sam has Naomi contacted you yet? I asked<br/>“No” said Sam “And now I’m really getting pissed off. How is she?”<br/>“She’s asleep again. She must be in so much pain judging by her injuries but hasn’t complained once.”</p><p>“Rowena” said Dean</p><p>“Rowena what?” said Sam when Dean didn’t elaborate.<br/>“Cas, remember when we were in hell and Rowena started the spell, she started saying to us that the spell was twofold before she shazamed us out of there.”<br/>“Yes” replied Castiel. “I remember you think……..????”<br/>“If the first part of the spell was to build Siobhan up and make her impervious to the Entity, then the second part must be to de-spell her or whatever….. who we need is Rowena?”<br/>Sam said, “I’m on it” and ran from the room.<br/>Dean and I looked at each other “She better answer this time” Dean growled</p><p>An hour later, Rowena hurried into the room. <br/>“I cannot stay long” she said in her thick Scottish brogue. “It’s absolutely bedlam down there.”<br/>“Can you do it” said Dean<br/>“Of course I can do it” Rowena replied sounding slightly put out<br/>She then turned to Siobhan lying in the bed, “So this is the famous Siobhan?”<br/>At that Siobhan’s eyes fluttered open <br/>“Who are you” she asked sounding raspy<br/>“I’m Rowena” she said<br/>“Your Rowena. The Queen of Hell, Rowena. You’re so beautiful” Siobhan said<br/>Rowena smiled brilliantly and said <br/>“Oh I like you. I think we are going to get along famously.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes to me behind Rowena’s back. I smiled back at him.</p><p>Siobhan’s eyes closed again just as Rowena started the spell. After two minutes a ball of silver gas rose from the cauldron and descended onto Siobhan and enveloped her. Her back arched off the bed and her skin seemed to shimmer.<br/>After a while, the gas disappeared and Siobhan was lying on the bed again, her wounds seemed even more severe now.<br/>“Castiel you should now be able to heal her.” said Rowena<br/>I hurried to the bed and put my hand on Siobhan’s head. I immediately felt my power course through her.<br/>The effect was immediate, and Siobhan’s injuries were healed straight away.<br/>“Thank G….” Dean stopped. “We really need a new saying for that” he grimaced<br/>“How about Thank Rowena” Rowena smiled<br/>“Works for me” Dean laughed and pulled her in for a bear hug.<br/>She was so tiny that she was nearly lost in Dean’s arms<br/>I started laughing at the sight and I was still smiling when I looked down at Siobhan to find her looking up at me</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I felt amazing. There was no other word for it AMAZING<br/>After the boys had put me back to bed after my bath, I had felt weak as a kitten. I thought I’m never going to feel better but now I felt as I did when I was first turned. <br/>I was still part angel. <br/>But I knew I wasn’t as strong as I had been. I didn’t admit it to myself how worried I had been that I would lose it but here I am. <br/>I could hear voices and laughter and I opened my eyes to find Castiel smiling down at me.<br/>Oh boy. Now that’s a beautiful sight. But it’s not mine. Not ever.</p><p>Castiel asked “How do you feel?”<br/>I swallowed past the lump in my throat and answered “I’m great, better than great actually. Pain is gone but I don’t feel as strong as I did” <br/>Rowena came over to the side of the bed and said “Siobhan, you just wrestled with the power of the universe and won. Give yourself a chance to recover eh? Because you will recover. Trust me.<br/>Cas practically threw himself on the bed and put his arms around me for a bear hug. <br/>“I’m so happy” said Cas. “We were all so worried”<br/>“Yeah we were” Dean said<br/>I looked up at him and he was smiling that crooked smile of his and then he sat on the bed and hugged both me and Cas.<br/>I enjoyed the moment for what it was and then looked up to see the beautiful Rowena looking at the three of us with one eyebrow arched,<br/>“Interesting” she said “It was lovely to meet you Siobhan, but I have to go. Till next time.”<br/>I managed to remember to say “Thank you Rowena” before she fluttered her fingers and then she was gone.<br/>The boys still had me in a bear hug, and I loved it and yet I couldn’t bear it at the same time.<br/>“Ok as you would say Dean. It’s time to roll credits on this chick flick” trying to make light of it<br/>“Actually, it was Bobby who used to say that. I just robbed it” he laughed but he also let me go and then Cas did.<br/>I went to stand up before I realised, I was naked under the sheet.<br/>“Amm I think I need you to leave” I said “I need to get dressed”<br/>“No problem” Cas said. “We’ll wait outside for you”<br/>I rummaged around for clean underwear, jeans and t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and went “Ye Gods”<br/>My hair looked like birds had nested. I ran a brush through it and then stuck it up in a ponytail. There that’ll have to do<br/>I stuck my feet into my fuzzy slippers and opened the door to my room.<br/>The boys were standing pretty close together and leaned away from each other quickly when they saw me. I pretended I didn’t notice anything.<br/>“Where’s Sam and Jack?” I asked<br/>“Waiting to see you” Dean smiled<br/>I turned towards the map room and there sitting at the desk quietly talking was Sam and Jack.</p><p>Jack jumped up when he saw me and rushed to me throwing his arms around me<br/>“I’m so glad you’re ok” he murmured near my ear and then he said “I love you too”<br/>My heart swelled to ten times its size it felt, and I thought “How was I going to walk away,” but I had to, I couldn’t stay.<br/>Jack eventually untangled himself from me and then I was enveloped in Sam’s arms. I couldn’t help it, the tears flowed down my face. After my crying fit which I just about remembered through the fog of pain, I didn’t think I had any left. But these were tears of joy. My boys were safe, I was safe, and we had a chance. But I also knew I had to leave them and that wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>Sam held me at arm’s length “You must be starving” he said. At my enthusiastic nod he laughed and said, “Ok what do you want, name it anything.”<br/>“Chinese” I said practically drooling.<br/>“I’m on it” and ran for the stairs. “I’ll order from the car” and then he was gone.</p><p>Dean clapped his hands together and said “I’ll organise drinks. Its celebration time.” Dean then smiled at Cas who returned the smile.<br/>“How did I not notice this before?” I thought. Their love for each other practically was shining out of them.<br/>I couldn’t watch anymore. I turned to Jack and said, “Give me a hand in the kitchen”. I linked arms with him and off we went.</p><p>I warmed up plates and Jack got out the cutlery and glasses for five. Dean came in with Cas and they were loaded down with wine and beer.<br/>Dan starting poring a glass of wine so big that I laughed “Jesus Dean, I might as well start swigging from the bottle and save the glass”<br/>“Shush” he said “You say that like it’s a bad thing. You deserve it”</p><p>Sam came back at that moment with the nicest tasting Chinese I ever did have.<br/>We stacked our plates and kept our glasses full and we ate and drank and laughed and talked for the next few hours with no mention of Entity’s, or God or end of the world. It was friends and family having a good time and enjoying each other’s company and for just those moments, life was great. </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Castiel waited until at least 11am before he woke Dean. <br/>After he had helped Dean into bed at a little after 3am (Dean had tried to persuade him to stay, and it was very hard to say no, not until you’re sober, I said) he returned to find Jack alone at the kitchen table.<br/>“Where’s Sam and Siobhan” I asked<br/>“Sam helped her to her room. She was a little unsteady on her feet.” He replied<br/>I was disappointed as I had wanted to say good night.</p><p>“Sam was not so steady on his feet either” I said. “It will be like the blind leading the blind”<br/>Jack laughed.<br/>Now I knocked on Dean’s door and he answered “Hey good morning” he said<br/>“You sound chirpy” I said “How’s the head?”<br/>“I’m good actually. Well actually I’m ignoring the headache until the drugs kick in” he grinned<br/>“That’s good, listen I wanted to ask if we could go for a drive, just the two of us. I need to talk to you about something.”<br/>“Oh God what now? What’s happened Cas?”<br/>“No nothing like that. I’ve been thinking all night about something”<br/>At his puzzled look I took a deep breath and said “It’s about Siobhan”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/> I was awake hours, but I didn’t leave my room. I was trying to figure out a way to leave without telling the boys, as they would only try to stop me.<br/>Then I heard Cas and Dean talking about going for a drive as they passed my door.<br/>“This is it. This is the time. Oh god can I do this?”</p><p>I ran around the room throwing clothes and personal items into a bag. I then put my laptop as well as some books I had been reading before I had been taken by the Entity on top of the clothes.<br/>“Ok that much is done.” I thought<br/>I left my room and stole my way to the garage where I picked the nearest car to the exit. I don’t speak cars, but it was black and shiny and scared the shit out of me. I dumped my bag into the back seat and then I made my way to find Sam.</p><p>I found him with Jack in the kitchen talking over a pot of coffee.<br/>“How’s your head” I asked him. <br/>He just shook his head at me grimacing.<br/>“How’s yours” he asked<br/>“I’m fine” I said<br/>“I’m fine too” said Jack with a grin<br/>“Angels” Sam said shaking his head.<br/>“Anyway, look I just wanted to ask if its ok to take one of the cars. I’m just heading into town for a bit.” I said, <br/>“Do you want company” Jack asked<br/>“No Jack thanks, Actually, I’m going to do a bit of girl shopping and I just want to clear my head, do you mind?<br/>Jack said “Sure ok”<br/>And Sam nodded “Of course take whatever one you want.”<br/>I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak.</p><p>I wanted to hug both of them one more time, but I couldn’t risk them getting suspicious.<br/>I said a silent “I love you both” in my head and left the kitchen<br/>I made my way to Dean’s room and there I left a letter I had wrote that morning on his bed. On the envelope was Dean and Castiel’s names. </p><p>I then ran the whole way to the garage, jumped in the car, pointed the car away from Lebanon, Kansas and drove before I changed my mind.</p><p>DEAN<br/>When Castiel said he wanted to talk about Siobhan I thought for about a second that he wanted to be with her instead of me.<br/>Cas obviously saw what was in my face because he immediately said,<br/>“NO, Dean I’m not giving you up, so don’t even think about it.”<br/>I sighed in relief and said, “Crikey man don’t scare me like that.”<br/>Cas laughed “C’mon my friend. Let’s go for a drive”</p><p>We drove for about twenty minutes until we came to the entrance of a forest walk. It looked quiet and we got out of the car and started walking.<br/>After a few minutes of silence from Cas I was ready to shake him if he didn’t start talking. He must have sensed my frustration and impatience because he smiled at me ruefully and said <br/>“I’m trying to find the words to make this come out right.”<br/>“Ok” I said. “But this is me Cas. It doesn’t need to be pretty.”<br/>“Ok Dean” he replied. Cas took a deep breath and started talking<br/>What he said blew my world apart, flabbergasted that Cas and I were on the same wavelength, but there was a wrinkle in the ointment<br/>“Cas we can’t ask Siobhan to do that. She’ll be horrified”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Ever since I rescued Dean from hell, he fascinated me. <br/>As I got to know him, he frustrated me and drove me mad with his what I perceived as his self-importance, then I started to admire his tenacity, his never giving up against impossible odds and his huge heart that loved even when it was being battered from all directions. <br/>Then I loved him as a brother and as a best friend, but it wasn’t until I came from Purgatory that I knew that I was in love with him. <br/>It scared me not because Dean was a man, it really does not matter to angels but because I knew it would matter to Dean. So, I said nothing and watched while he flirted with women and I pretended to not care. <br/>Over the years I learned to live with it and Dean, and I remained best friends, having our ups and downs like any friendship until what happened with Mary and Jack nearly derailed us. But even that, we came through ……….</p><p>I never saw Siobhan coming. <br/>I never thought I would feel that way for another person, not like I felt for Dean but as it turns out, she not just turned my world upside down but Dean’s too and through her we found each other.<br/>As I poured out all my thoughts to Dean, he nodded agreed with most, smiled at some and got quiet when I mentioned Mary.<br/>And then I told him about Siobhan. <br/>I told him how I felt in the café, how I reacted to her in the bedroom, how I hurt her, I told him about the vision we shared of my dreams and the entity, how I kissed her and didn’t want to stop, how I wanted her and that I wanted her still and that I also knew I was in love with her too.<br/>At that I stopped and looked at Dean<br/>He looked back at me with wary eyes.<br/>“So, my friend,” I said, “The question I wanted to ask you is, are you in love with Siobhan as well??”</p><p>DEAN<br/>I couldn’t believe what Cas was saying. When he told me his thoughts about how we met and our encounters and our becoming a family meant to him, it took everything in me to keep it together. God, I love this man.</p><p>And then he turned to Siobhan and everything that had happened with her. I knew something was going on with them at the time, and I felt a bit ashamed about how I butted into the middle of it, but I knew now I couldn’t give Castiel up and yet<br/>When he asked me was I in love with her there was only one thing I could say<br/>“Yes”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>The relief I felt at Dean’s answer made me realise that I was right to bring this up. I had a solution, kind of an unorthodox solution maybe but a solution.</p><p>Dean then told me about his encounters with Siobhan. The month spent teaching her how to fight, and then sharing dinner and drinks where she taught him some swear words in Irish (Of course I thought) and then in the room before they went to hell to see Rowena where he had begged her to stay and then they had kissed.<br/>“I know I shouldn’t have done it Cas, but I couldn’t help myself. My feelings for here came out of nowhere.”<br/>“Dean, I know the feeling. It was the same for me too.”<br/>“Dean I love you, and I love Siobhan and for you it’s the same right?” I asked him<br/>Dean said “Yeah it is”<br/>“So, what if it’s the same for Siobhan. What if she has feelings for both of us?” I said<br/>“Okaaaaay” said Dean. “That would be a bit screwy alright but Cas I’m still not following, What’s the solution???”<br/>“What if we weren’t a couple but a triplet” Cas said</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>“We can give her the option” Cas was saying “Look we love her; this is not some seedy threesome we are asking from her. We are asking her because we love her and hopefully, she feels the same about us.”<br/>“But what if she doesn’t Cas or God what if she is in love with only one of us, or hell none of us?”<br/>“Then her answer will be no” Cas replied<br/>“And us” I asked. <br/>“I am not giving us up” Cas said, “I waited too long for you Dean.”<br/>We spent some time hashing how we would approach Siobhan and when I asked Cas when he wanted to ask her, he replied<br/>“No time like the present.”</p><p>So here we were driving back in the Impala to ask Siobhan a question that was more than likely going to get us at least a slap across the face if not a bullet in the head but like I said “No more regrets. I had enough of those.”</p><p>We entered the bunker together and found Sam sitting at the map table with his laptop opened in front of him. Jack wandered in at that moment eating a sandwich (that kid was always eating) and we asked them both if they had seen Siobhan.<br/>Sam answered and said “She took a car and went into town”<br/>“Alone” I said<br/>“Ah yeah. She said she had some women’s stuff to get.” Sam said<br/>On hearing that alarm bells went off in my head. <br/>“Women’s stuff” I said “She’s part angel, does she even need women’s stuff anymore.?<br/> I looked over at Cas,<br/>“You’re asking me” he said in disbelief<br/>“Well Dean, she is a woman. And she might have meant other women’s stuff. What’s the problem?” asked Sam<br/>“Ok maybe I’m overreacting but some women say they’re getting women’s stuff when really they mean they’re doing something else. They know men run screaming in the other direction when women’s stuff is mentioned”<br/>“Why?” Cas asked<br/>“I’ll explain later” I muttered making my way to my room</p><p>The uneasy feeling didn’t go away and when I walked into my room and saw the envelope on the bed, my heart crashed to my toes.<br/>“No, no, no, no” I whispered<br/>I tore open the note and the contents blew my mind.<br/>“We were so close” I thought “We almost had everything”<br/>I ran from the room and all the way to Castiel who was still with Sam and Jack.<br/>“She’s gone” I said<br/>“What!!!” said Castiel his face white with shock<br/>“But why” said Sam “Why would she leave now?”<br/>I looked at Cas and said “She knows……….about us. That’s why”<br/>“I don’t understand” said Sam<br/>“Cas, we have to find her” <br/>I shouted to Sam “How long has she been gone?”<br/>Sam said about an hour<br/>“Dammit, Cas c’mon” and we ran up the stairs.</p><p>SAM<br/>Sam picked up the letter that Dean has dropped in his haste to follow Siobhan, still in shock as to why Siobhan would leave just like that.<br/>Almost absently he started to read the letter and he could not believe what he was reading.<br/>“Dean and Cas??</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prophet Part 4</p><p>SAM<br/>Sam lowered himself slowly into the chair, still reading the letter. <br/>He had thought the letter was for all of them but can now see that it was strictly for Dean and Cas. He couldn’t believe what he was reading.<br/>It turns out there was a lot going on right under his nose and he didn’t see it, but for all the information in the letter, it was surprising to learn that Dean and Cas were together was somehow the least surprising. <br/>His brother was someone that always kept his feelings for people buried deep except for him and Cas, and Sam could now admit to himself that sometimes he had wondered if their friendship would go deeper. <br/>That there was always something more there.</p><p>Sam looked up and realised Jack was still there with him in the room. He did a double take when he saw Jacks face.<br/>“Jack are you ok?” I asked<br/>Jack looked devastated. <br/>“She left, without saying goodbye. I don’t understand. What does she say in the letter?”<br/>“Jack, the letter is private, it’s for Dean and Cas. I shouldn’t have read it. But apparently, she has feelings for both Dean and Cas and left to not come in between them.<br/>“Between them?” Jack asked<br/>“Their friendship” I replied. <br/>I didn’t like lying to him, but it was not my story to tell.<br/>Jack just nodded and said “I see” then he turned and left the room.<br/>“Dammit” I said to the empty room.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I could barely catch my breath.<br/>Dean and I had raced to the Impala and I had barely closed the door when Dean took off like a bat out of hell.<br/>“Dean what did the letter say? I asked<br/>“It said, it said” he started, then he patted down his jacket, “Dammit, I must have dropped it somewhere. Dammit Cas I’m sorry”<br/>“But you must remember something from it” I asked<br/>Dean looked over at me<br/> “Cas. She loves us, both of us. And she wouldn’t choose. And now that she knows we are together, she couldn’t stay. Dammit Cas, we were so close.”<br/>I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t.</p><p>DEAN<br/>We had been driving for six hours with no luck. <br/>Sam had rung to tell us which car was missing from the garage.<br/>But Siobhan could be anywhere. <br/>There was an “out of service” message on her phone.</p><p>Cas and I hadn’t said more than a handful of words in hours.<br/>Eventually I said, “We are not going to find her like this, Cas.”<br/>“I know” said Cas “Let’s go home Dean. We can come up with a plan to find her there”<br/>“Dammit” I roared, banging my hand against the steering wheel. “I just hate her out there thinking we were dicking around with her, and then we got together”<br/>“I know Dean” Cas said “We’ll find her, and we will fix this. I believe that. I have to believe that” </p><p>When we arrived back at the bunker, I was worn out, body and soul. <br/>Cas didn’t look much better. <br/>We had barely time to enjoy our new status, Cas and I, but that was going to change. <br/>We were going to find Siobhan, but I wasn’t going to ignore this wonderful man in the meantime.<br/>I caught his hand just before we went into the bunker and squeezed it “Later” I whispered in his ear. <br/>He turned and smiled that crooked smile at me. Yeah, I was a goner.</p><p>There was no sign of Sam when we went down the stairs.<br/>“I need a drink” I said “Cas, you want one?”<br/>“Yeah, that would be great” he replied<br/>Just then Sam came into the room from the direction of the bedrooms.<br/>“Thank G……You’re back. Dammit, we really need a new saying for that” Sam grimaced<br/>“Everything OK?” I asked<br/>“Ah Yes and No, you didn’t find Siobhan I take it?” Sam asked<br/>I looked up from my beer “No”<br/>“Cas” Sam said “I think you need to talk to Jack. He’s really hurting over Siobhan leaving. He really loves her.”<br/>“Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around” I muttered<br/>“I better go see him” said Cas and left.</p><p>Sam was still standing there.<br/>“Drink” I asked<br/>He didn’t answer, instead he held out his hand with Siobhan’s letter in it.<br/>I looked up at him quickly and knew..<br/>“You read it” I growled at him<br/>“It wasn’t intentional, really Dean” when he saw my face “I thought the letter was to all of us. I suppose I wanted an explanation for her leaving, and I suppose I got it. I actually understand even though I’m mad at her the way she done it, especially for Jack”<br/>“You don’t know the whole story Sam. Cas and I weren’t exactly angels if you excuse the pun. She had a right to be hurt and to leave.”<br/>“Dean” Sam said “You and Cas, really?? You’re happy”<br/>“Are you mad” I asked<br/>“Why would I be mad?? You know that has never bothered me. As long as everyone is consenting adults, each to their own” Sam said “It may be a complete 360 in the love department for you, but I don’t care as long as you’re happy”<br/>“I am, Sam. Or at least I will be if we can find Siobhan” I answered. <br/>Sam looked at me and said “Why? Why not leave her be? She knows you are both together now. Why would she come back?”<br/>I couldn’t answer him.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I left Sam and Dean and made my way to Jack’s room. <br/>I had gone through so many emotions in the last six hours that my head was spinning. Having the talk with Dean and realising we were on the same wavelength with Siobhan and each other. <br/>Finding out she had left before we could tell her how we felt about her. <br/>Despair at not finding her.<br/>Dean telling me “Later” at the front door when we got home. <br/>And now finding out Jack was hurting from losing another woman, a kind of mother again.</p><p>I knocked once on Jack’s door and I heard him say “Come in.”<br/>I opened the door.<br/>Jack was sitting at the head of the bed with his knees pulled up towards his chest. <br/>He looked so lost.<br/>I walked over and sat on the bed facing him.<br/>“Jack, are you ok?” I asked<br/>“I don’t understand, she said she loved me, she said she loved all of us. How could she leave like that? Without saying goodbye?”<br/>“Jack, I’m sorry, it’s my fault” I began<br/>“No, it’s our fault” Dean said<br/>I turned and Dean was standing in the doorway with a bottle of beer in his hand.<br/>“I don’t understand” said Jack<br/>Dean looked at me and said “Sam knows about us, and now Jack should too”</p><p>DEAN<br/>Cas’s eyes widened at that and searched my face, maybe to see if I was upset at Sam knowing, but I wasn’t, maybe because my brother as always had surprised me again.<br/>“Know what” said Jack<br/>So, we told him, well we told him a PG watered down version, but Jack got the gist.<br/>“So, you’re together, together” Jack said<br/>“Yes” said Cas<br/>“But I thought you liked Siobhan, Cas?” Jack said “When we came back from seeing Naomi and you heard she might not survive the Entity, I saw your face Cas, you were upset, very upset…”<br/>“I was. Jack, it’s hard to explain and right now……”<br/>“So, it is your fault. It’s both your fault. You shouldn’t have done that to her.”<br/>“Jack please” Cas began<br/>“NO.” Jack shouted Then taking a deep breath he said,<br/>“I’d like you to leave please”<br/>Cas looked at me helplessly, then he got off the bed and we left the room. <br/>“Dammit” I said. “That could have gone better”<br/>“What are we going to do?” Cas said<br/>I had no answer.</p><p>We found ourselves outside my room.<br/>“I have the letter here Cas. Do you want to read it now” I asked knowing the answer,<br/>He nodded “Yes”<br/>Dean opened the door to his room and they both went in.<br/>Cas sat down on the end of the bed and Dean handed him the letter.</p><p>My dearest Castiel &amp; Dean<br/>This is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Writing this letter.<br/>Even harder than killing the Entity because this feels wrong with every fibre of my being.<br/>But I can’t see how to make it right. <br/>I fell in love with both of you, because you are both good men, with big hearts and tons of love to give. I used to love the days when I was first getting to know you all and the love and laughter that filled these rooms despite the hurdles you faced from all sides.<br/>You are a family and you made room for me in it.<br/>If I had known the feelings you had for each other I would never have dreamed to interfere. <br/>But you have found each other. And I am happy you did because I could never have chosen between you. <br/>So, it is better that I leave. I love you both more than you know.<br/>Be happy.</p><p>Siobhan</p><p>Castiel looked up at me in disbelief. His face mirroring my thoughts.<br/>“We have to find her” he whispered</p><p> </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Siobhan dropped her bag on the floor of the hotel room and sank down onto the bed.<br/>I’m ok, she thought, I’m ok</p><p>I’m not ok</p><p> </p><p>A Week Later</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>I left the bunker and got into the Impala. Nobody had left the bunker in a week and we were down to practically bread and water, and I lost the toss for the supply run.<br/>In a way I was relived. <br/>The atmosphere in the bunker was heavy and depressing. <br/>The only light in my day was spending time with Cas and even that was tinged with guilt and regret because Jack was still so mad at us. Not to mention how Siobhan might be feeling.<br/>There were still no sightings of Siobhan. We had sent her picture to every hunter on the land to keep an eye out for her, but no one had seen her.</p><p>As I made my way up Main Street in Laurence, I remembered last evening with Cas and I smiled. There was some heavy-duty kissing and touching going on, but it hadn’t gone further than that. <br/>Both of us had only ever been with women so this was as new for him as it was for me, so we were taking it slow, but even we had to admit something was missing. <br/>No. Not something…………someone.</p><p>I parked outside the grocery store.<br/>Twenty minutes later I came out laden down with food and drink to last a month if needs be. <br/>As I was putting the groceries into the back seat, I heard someone call my name.<br/>“Dean, that you, Dean?” I heard a voice say<br/>I turned around and there coming towards me was Roger who owned the auto shop. I bought supplies off him sometimes when my poor “Baby” got banged up.<br/>Roger is good people.<br/>“Dean, that is you” he said with a grin on his face. “I’ve been trying to call you for days now. Is your number not working?”<br/>“Oh” I said “I had to get a new phone. Lost my other one. What’s up? I didn’t think I had anything ordered with you” I asked<br/>“No, no nothing like that. Your car is here. She’s a beauty too” he said<br/>“My car, I don’t think so. This is my car. My Baby” I grinned <br/>“Well I got a car that was delivered here last Tuesday, and I was told to make sure you got it. Apparently, you loaned it to a friend” he said scratching his head<br/>“A friend” I said my heart practically jumping out of my chest.<br/>“Yeah, Yeah. A note came with it.”<br/>“Show me” I said nearly running him across the road.<br/>“Jeez Dean, where’s the fire?” Roger asked</p><p>We got to his garage and there was a black shiny Porsche Coupe, the exact model that Siobhan had taken. I couldn’t believe it.<br/>“Here” said Roger handing me a note.<br/>The note was in Siobhan’s handwriting. All it said was where the car be delivered to and to call my number to collect it. Nothing else, dammit.<br/>“Roger, where did it get delivered from?” I asked<br/>“Hold on and I’ll check” he said running off to his office<br/>He came back with a delivery docket and said, “Looks like it came from Dodge City.”<br/>“That’s 300 miles away” I said, “What the hell?”<br/>I opened the door of the car and searched it but found nothing until I checked the glove compartment. <br/>There I found two letters. One addressed to Sam, the other for Jack.<br/>Every part of me wanted to rip open the letters just to see the words she had written but I knew I couldn’t do that, especially to Jack.<br/>I turned to Roger and thanked him and told him I would be back for the car.<br/>I then ran to my Baby and drove home as quickly as I could.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>“Jack, do you want something to eat” I asked<br/>I’m standing outside Jacks bedroom door feeling like crap. I know we have hurt him but I’m starting to think there is something else going on with him.<br/>“No, I’m not hungry” Jack answered<br/>“Now why don’t I believe you” I said with a smile on my face.</p><p>No answer</p><p>“Please Jack, don’t stay angry with me. I can’t bear it” I say<br/>Suddenly the door opens “That’s not fair. Do I not have a right to be cross or sad or….<br/>“Yes, you do but it’s been a week and…” I trailed off<br/>“And what?” Jack replied<br/>“Well, with family you have to give them a chance to make it up to you. How can I earn your forgiveness if you don’t give me a chance? I said hoping that made sense<br/>“And how were you going to do that?” said Jack<br/>“Well I was hoping to start by making you a sandwich” I shrugged with a small smile on my face<br/>He looked at me for a moment but then I saw his lips twitch “Ok” he said quietly “A sandwich”</p><p>SAM<br/>Sam was on his laptop looking into what could be a case. He was just waiting for Dean to come back to discuss it with him.<br/>Suddenly the bunker door slammed open, I jumped up from my seat and saw Dean tearing down the stairs, two at a time.<br/>“What?” he asked “What’s going on Dean?</p><p>In a rush of words, Dean spilled what had happened when he went into town, ending with him holding out the letter with my name on it.<br/>“Open it Sam, please” Dean asked in a rush of breath</p><p>Just then Cas entered the room with Jack. It looks like Cas’s persistence had won, but he knew Jack wouldn’t stay mad at them for ever though. He was a good kid at heart.<br/>Dean then told the story all over again for their benefit and ended it this time holding out the letter to Jack.<br/>Jack looked at it in Dean’s hand and then slowly reached out his hand and took it. He then turned towards his room and disappeared.<br/>Dean then turned towards Sam.<br/>Sam didn’t know what to do or say.<br/>Dean then cleared his throat and said, “Sam you don’t have to tell us the contents, but if you could let us know if she’s ok, I would appreciate it.”<br/>I nodded my head and then I opened the envelope.<br/>I read what Siobhan had wrote and it brought tears to my eyes.<br/>I then handed the letter to Dean.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Sam handed me the letter and a part of me dreaded what I would read but I needed, no we needed to know.<br/>“Read it out loud Dean” Cas said<br/>I nodded, then cleared my throat</p><p>“My dearest Sam<br/>I know that you are probably pretty mad at me right now. I’m pretty mad at myself too. For everything. <br/>I just wanted you to know that I did not walk from you, any of you lightly. <br/>You will never know how much I wanted to stay, but I messed up. I’m sorry.<br/>Thank you for everything. Your patience. Your time. Your friendship.<br/>Because you are my friend. <br/>The bestest of friends and I hope I will be again in the future.<br/>When the final battle is to begin, I will know, and I will come back to fight by your side. In the meantime, know that I will be searching for a way to help win this fight.<br/>I hope you can forgive me one day.</p><p>Your friend always</p><p>Siobhan</p><p>I looked at Cas and then I handed back the letter to Sam.<br/>Sam looking between us said “Ok what’s going on? What am I missing?<br/>“Sam,” I said “We can’t explain right now. We need to find Siobhan. I promise when we do, I’ll explain everything, I promise.” <br/>Sam threw his hands in the air “Fine, whatever Dean. Just like always.”<br/>“Sam c’mon, don’t be like that please” I begged<br/>“Like what, Dean? On the outside looking in, where your feelings are concerned, like always? Forget it” and then he stormed off.</p><p>I turned to Cas and said “Wow, I’m batting 1000 here, aren’t I?”<br/>“I think you mean; we are batting a 1000,” Cas replied. <br/>Cas turned and looked over to where Sam had disappeared. He looked back at me and said one word “Jack”</p><p>JACK<br/>Jack made his way back to his room clutching the letter. He knows what Dean and Cas had told him about why Siobhan had left but he still didn’t understand properly. <br/>He went into his bedroom, closed the door and sat on the side of the bed.<br/>Taking a deep breath, he opened the letter.</p><p>DEAN<br/>“Cas, I think we need to give him a bit of time. Let him come to us.” I said<br/>“I suppose. But maybe he’s had too much time lately” Cas replied</p><p>I got distracted by what I saw on Sam’s computer. A blackout in Atlantic City where the biggest Keno tournament was happening. Both of those sent big flashing neon signs up in my brain.<br/>“Amara”<br/>“What’s that?” said Cas<br/>“This, what happened in Atlantic City. That looks like the work of Amara”<br/>Cas looked sceptical but I said, “Trust me” and ran to find Sam.</p><p> </p><p>I found him in his room. He did not look happy to see me.<br/>“Sam, I saw what was on your computer. You found Amara? I asked hopefully<br/>“Yeah, No, I don’t know. It seems a bit of a stretch…….. I was going to ask you if you wanted to check it out” he said<br/>“Us” I said<br/>“Look, I know you and Cas are busy with each other and its new the two of you, and you want to be together but it’s been over a month since we went on a hunt and I thought we could check this out, together. If you don’t, I understand”<br/>“No, Sam you’re right, that sounds great” I said saying a silent apology to Cas for cancelling our plans.<br/>“We need to find her. We have to check this out.” I said</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I found myself standing in the middle of the map room all by myself. There’s a joke in this somewhere, I thought.<br/>A movement at the corner of my eye alerted me to Jack coming into the room.<br/>“Jack, are you ok? The letter…….?”<br/>“I’m not ready to speak about it yet. There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. There is a case I’ve been following. Two people are missing. I wasn’t sure if it was our kind of case, but I thought maybe you and I could check it out?”<br/>“Us” I said “Ah Jack I’m not sure” I began, faltering when I saw his face.</p><p>Just then Dean and Sam came back into the room.<br/>On seeing me Dean said “I’m sorry about this Cas, but Sam has a lead on Amara, and he wants us to check it out<br/>“Us” I said<br/>“Well, Sam and me.” I replied cringing a little<br/>Sam said “Cas I hope you don’t mind. It’s been a while since Dean and i….”<br/>“No, no its fine, I understand but I don’t like the thoughts of you going up against Amara” I said<br/>“No” said Sam “They’ll be no going up against. We just need to talk to her.”</p><p>“That’s great” said Jack “That way we can check out my case.”<br/>“Your case?” said Dean<br/>Jack explained the case to the Dean and Sam<br/>“That’s great” said Dean “That’s sounds great. You should definitely do that.”</p><p>I looked at Dean in exasperation and he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed “I’m sorry.”<br/>Sam patted me on the back and said “Thanks Cas, for letting me steal him.”<br/>I just nodded.<br/>I looked at Jack and said “It looks like it’s just you and me”<br/>Jack beamed at me and then said all serious “Can we wear matching ties?”</p><p>A week later</p><p>DEAN<br/>We are forty miles from home and Sam is driving the Impala. <br/>My head is still full of Amara and our conversation with her ending it with “I’ll think about it” and here we were planning on stabbing her in the back. <br/>Sam and I had talked about it backward and forwards, but we could see no other way.</p><p>“You looking forward to seeing Cas” Sam asked<br/>I couldn’t help the smile that came across my face. I had missed him so damn much.<br/>“Oh boy, red alert, Dean Winchester had got it bad” Sam laughed<br/>“Shut up” I replied still smiling then “Sam” I said<br/>“What” he replied<br/>“Drive faster”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>The past week had been an eye-opening experience. <br/>I had blown my cover as an angel to a preacher whose daughter turned out to be a murderer. <br/>Jack was instrumental in solving the case and I was so proud of him. But I also noticed that he had struggled. I tried now to broach the subject.</p><p>Jack looked at me and then he said “I’ve been lying to you”<br/>I looked over at him “Lying about what?<br/>What Jack told me next blew my mind and broke my heart. This boy was my son. <br/>I couldn’t lose him.<br/>I couldn’t.<br/>Jack asked me to promise not to tell Sam and Dean, but I wouldn’t. I couldn’t.<br/>I also knew it was now more imperative to find Siobhan.</p><p>Two Weeks Later<br/>If I thought the atmosphere was bad before in the bunker, ever since I told Sam and Dean about Jack it had got worse. Sam became very overprotective of Jack and delved into research mode to find another way. <br/>Dean got quiet. <br/>He wouldn’t talk about it. <br/>We got in touch with other hunters, historians, philosophers, anyone that might have insight into what could be God’s Achille’s heel. So far not much luck.<br/>We were all sitting at the map table when Dean’s phone rang.<br/>He answered with a “Yo Davie.”<br/>Then Dean sat up straight and said “What, are you sure? Listen I’m putting you on speaker”<br/>Dean pressed some buttons on the phone and then laid the phone on the table.<br/>“So right” said Davie who was a hunter that Dean had reached out to.<br/>“That woman you’ve been looking for, well I found her”<br/>“Are you sure?” I said<br/>“Well yeah, Dean sent me a picture. I’m in town on a hunt and I literally bumped into her. Good looking chick, brown hair, bit on the thin side, green eyes, same as the picture you sent me.”<br/>“Where Davie? Where is she” Dean asked<br/>“Harrisonville” Davie replied<br/>“What are you sure? That’s only 50 miles from here” Dean said<br/>“Dean, I took a picture of her. I’m sending it now. I’m 100% sure it’s her” Davie replied</p><p>We all held our breath and waited for the picture to come through.<br/>When the phone pinged, Dean scooped it up and opened the picture.<br/>And there in full living colour was a picture of Siobhan, coming out of a Gas &amp; Sip. She was wearing jeans and a cream chunky jumper with boots. She looked even thinner than when she had left. Too thin.<br/>Davie was still talking “I followed her home, so I have the address. I’m sending that now.”<br/>“Davie, thank you.” Dean replied. “We owe you big time” and hung up the phone.”<br/>Dean looked over at me “We’re leaving now, Cas.<br/>“Ok” I said, “I’m ready.”<br/>Sam said nothing but looked grimly at the two of us<br/>“Spit it out Sam” said Dean<br/>“Fine, I think this is a mistake. You are only going to hurt her again.”<br/>Dean walked over to Sam and put his hands on his shoulders “If this works out, we will be bringing Siobhan home. Trust me Sam, please.”</p><p>DEAN<br/>After a quick shower and packing a bag, Cas and I were tearing up the miles towards Harrisionville.<br/>“I don’t understand” I said to Cas. “She drove the Porsche all the way to Dodge City but ends up in Harrisonville 50 miles away.”<br/>“Well, she did say she was going to find ways to help in the fight. Maybe there is something there. Well, we can ask her when we find her” Cas answered<br/>“Dean” Cas said<br/>“Yeah Cas” I answered<br/>“Are you still on board with this? I know we have been taking things slow, you and me. But I want you to know, you are enough for me. And the only reason I suggested this was because I knew you shared my feelings for her” Cas stated<br/>I glanced over at Cas and smiled “I know that Cas. You and me, no matter what happens with Siobhan, we are enough for me as well.”<br/>I turned back to the road and I felt my heart settle. No matter what happens I had Cas.</p><p>Forty minutes later we were passing the “Welcome to Harrisonville” sign. I drove to the address Davie had given us and we parked across the road. <br/>It was a pretty townhouse, with a porch but no garden.<br/>We were about to get out of the car, when Cas spoke up, <br/>“Dean, there she is”<br/>I looked in the direction Cas was pointing and saw Siobhan walking up the sidewalk towards the townhouse. She looked beautiful, wearing faded jeans, light blue jumper and boots and she was smiling………..<br/>“Who the hell is that?” Cas said his voice sounding even deeper,<br/>That’s when I realised Siobhan wasn’t alone. Walking beside her was a tall, very good-looking man, dressed in a suit that probably cost more than the townhouse.<br/>They had stopped outside the townhouse and were talking. The man was smiling and touching her arm far too much for my liking.<br/>Just then the man turned in our direction and I heard Cas inhale sharply<br/>“Dean, that’s a demon and it’s not just any demon” he said to my shocked face, “That’s Crowley”</p><p>We both sat there in shock while Siobhan and Crowley, in a new and upgraded meat suit finished their conversation.<br/>“So, Crowley’s back from the Empty it seems” I said “but what is his game here. Why Siobhan? And she must know that he’s a demon. Like she can see their true form, right?”<br/>“Yes Dean, she can. Look we can add it to the list of things we have to ask her” Cas said</p><p>Just then Crowley leaned in and kissed Siobhan on the cheek and sauntered down the road. Siobhan turned and went into the town house.<br/>“I’m going to kill him” Cas said<br/>“Get in line” I grimaced</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Siobhan was still smiling as she let herself into the apartment.<br/>The townhouse was split into two apartments. She was lucky to get the ground floor.<br/>Crowley was a full-blown rogue, a demon rogue but a rogue, nonetheless. He also had brought her some information that she had been waiting on.<br/>She booted up her computer and was half thinking of ordering some food in, when there was a knock at her door. That’s strange, the only people who knocked on her door were food delivery’s.<br/>It must be Crowley.<br/>She opened the door half laughing and said “What did you…………her voice trailing off<br/>Oh my God she thought to herself, No, No I’m not ready.</p><p>Dean and Castiel are standing there looking so beautiful she could barely breathe.<br/>“Hi Siobhan” they both said one after another</p><p>I finally found my voice “Is it time, is he coming?<br/>Dean looked startled but answered “Who? Oh God, you mean. No not yet but it will be soon”<br/>“Then what” <br/>That’s when I got angry “Then what the hell are you doing here?</p><p>They both looked surprised at my outburst, but hell, this wasn’t fair. <br/>“Did you get my letter” I asked<br/>“Yes” said Cas “But Siobhan, you don’t understand, you didn’t have to leave”<br/>“I didn’t have to leave?” I asked incredulously “I’m sorry, let me get this straight. You read the letter so you know why I left, but you’re suggesting that I should have stuck around and sucked it up or what” I asked sarcastically “Was I supposed to squeeze myself between the two of you” I finished</p><p>To my utmost surprise Dean actually blushed and Cas was trying to stop a smile from spreading across his face.<br/>“Cas, that’s not helping and I’m about five seconds from getting my gun, so……”<br/>“Ok ok” he said with his hands up. “Please let us explain why we are here and then if you want us to leave, we will leave”<br/>“Fine” I said throwing my hands up in the air. “But this better be good.”</p><p>Cas looked at Dean who nodded encouragingly and despite my anger my curiosity was peaked.<br/>Cas cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded so deep when he began. I had forgotten how much I loved it.<br/>“Siobhan, I meant what I said about how I felt about you. I didn’t lie. But when we lost you in the Empty, Dean and I, well, we comforted each other and well, it turns out that Dean loves me the way I have always loved him, but that didn’t negate my feelings for you.<br/>When he saw my eyes widening, he said<br/>“Please let me finish”<br/>I just nodded not trusting myself to speak<br/>“The morning you left, I asked Dean to take a drive with me to talk about you. <br/>I told Dean how I felt about you and then I asked Dean how he felt about you. Dean told me that he was in love with you as well.”</p><p>I turned my stunned face to Dean, and he nodded once, his face serious.<br/>Cas continued “Siobhan we were coming back for you. We wanted to know if you could take a giant leap in the relationship stakes and… and….. be with us together.”<br/>“Together” I whispered<br/>It was Dean who answered “Yes Siobhan, all of us together. We love you, we love each other and by some miracle, you love us…..” Dean took a deep breath and continued “Look I know this is completely unorthodox, and you’re probably itching even more for your gun, but we had to ask. Siobhan, we had to.”</p><p>I stood up trying to accept what Cas and Dean had told me. <br/>Of all the scenarios I played out in my head, of how this would work out, this didn’t even enter my mind. They loved me, they both loved me and they both wanted to be with me. </p><p>I walked over to the window breathing hard and stood there with my back to them.<br/>Could I have a relationship like this? How would we live, what would people think? And also, being intimate with each other, together….no, I won’t go there for a minute.</p><p>I realised then I could have it all. <br/>I could be with them all day, every day, every night. I could be with Sam and Jack. I could have this beautiful, wonderful family for whatever time we had left and if we won the battle………..</p><p>“Siobhan You’re killing us here” said Dean “Have we offended you or……….”<br/>Dean stopped when I turned and he saw my face “Siobhan??”<br/>I ran towards them and threw my arms around both of them. They caught me and held me between them, and it was the best feeling in the world<br/>“Yes” I whispered with tears flowing down my face “Yes, yes, yes………..”</p><p>I don’t know how long we stood there holding each other.<br/>Eventually I turned my face towards Cas and then he was kissing me. <br/>It was raw and beautiful, and I couldn’t get enough. But I was also aware of Dean, he was running his fingers through my hair while I was kissing Cas and when I broke the kiss to look at him, there was no jealousy, just love in  his expression. <br/>I kissed him then while Cas held me. It was new and innocent and beautiful and yes it was strange, but it wasn’t ugly. <br/>I loved them and they loved me. The rest would figure itself out.</p><p>I broke from the kiss with Dean and stared up into his green eyes. My heart was pounding. An hour ago, before I met with Crowley, I was miserable and missing these men something fierce. And now, my heart is soaring and filled with such love, I could barely stand it.<br/>As I watched, Dean looked over at Cas, then he laughed and grabbed Cas and kissed him thoroughly. Dwarfed between these two men I could only stare up and watch as they kissed and I thought to myself, “I will never get tired of looking at them doing that” and all the worries in the back of my head of how this would work, simply dissolved.</p><p>I leaned my head on Dean’s chest and watched as they continued to kiss. When they broke apart, they both smiled down at me. <br/>“I’m so happy. I never dreamed this” I began</p><p>Dean squeezed me close to him and said “Same here, Siobhan, same here”, then,<br/>“Siobhan, you have lost even more weight since you left us, are you not eating at all?”<br/>“Don’t start please. I was missing you all so much. I just needed time” I said<br/>“Believe me, I understand, but now we are together and it’s time to let us take care of you. So, first things first, food,” Dean said<br/>“No” I protested “I want to do more of this” standing on my tippy toes (Man they were both so tall) and pressing my lips to Dean’s.<br/>He responded with a passion and I could hear Cas chuckle quietly behind me.<br/>Dean then broke the kiss and said “God woman you are killing me, but we are going to do this right. You, me, Cas together. Well, we are having a date.”<br/>“A date. Dean I don’t want to go outside. I want to stay in with you both.” I said<br/>“Who said anything about going outside” Dean answered with a grin<br/>“Oh boy” I replied<br/>Dean then clapped his hands “Ok, Cas and I will pick up food and drinks. We’ll be back in no time.”<br/>I told them where the best Chinese takeaway was, and they left but not without each of them kissing me thoroughly before they did.</p><p>I was stood in the middle of the room completely blown away. I can’t believe it, I really can’t believe it.</p><p>Ok, a date, a date with Cas and Dean, a date with food and drinks and then I thought about what happens at the end of really good dates……………I turned and ran to my room.<br/>I showered and washed my hair in record time. I then dried my hair and for once it cooperated, falling in waves down my back.<br/>When I finished putting on makeup, I turned to what I would wear.</p><p>Standing in front of my wardrobe, I stared in desperation at my merger choices. When the boys had carried me unconscious from my apartment in New York, they had hastily grabbed some of my clothes which were mostly jeans, jumpers and boots. But they had also grabbed a couple of dresses. <br/>One was a summer dress, and the other, well the other was a “bought in the heat of the moment knowing I would probably never wear it dress” but I knew looking at it I wanted to wear if for my boys. I wouldn’t be going out in it. It would be just for them.<br/>I heard them coming back and I called out that I would be another few minutes, with Dean calling back “Take your time”.<br/>Taking a deep breath, I took down the dress.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Cas and I had just left Siobhan and we just stood on the porch breathing hard. Then we looked over at each other and started laughing. It was a release of emotions, of happiness, of relief, of wonder. I then grabbed him in a bear hug and held on for dear life. <br/>The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted me that we had an audience. I turned and a man passing cleared his throat again and shook his head.<br/>Apparently, the residents of Harrisonville weren’t used to public displays of affection, especially with men.<br/>“Problem” I growled at the man<br/>“Dean” Cas said “Who cares? C’mon Siobhan will be waiting for us”<br/>At that I grinned at my man and said “Right”</p><p>We were now back at the townhouse laden down with food and drinks. Siobhan had set the table, complete with flowers and candles and it looked so romantic but there was no sign of Siobhan.<br/>She then called out that she’d be a few minutes. I told her to take her time. I then set about warming plates and putting on some music.<br/>I looked over at Cas. He seemed awkward and ill at ease.<br/>“What is it?” I asked<br/>“Dean, I don’t eat. And I’ve never been on a date before and i……..”<br/>“Stop” I said. “Stop that now” I said going over to him and holding him by the shoulders “A date is a way to get to know someone, but we know Siobhan. We have had meals with her before, had long conversations, it’s just the nature of our relationship that has changed. Tonight, we catch up on each other, talk, laugh. We just enjoy each other Cas. That’s what it’s about.”<br/>Just then the door to Siobhan’s bedroom opened and she walked out, and I forgot how to breathe.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I was feeling somewhat reassured by Dean’s words when the door to the bedroom opened and out walked Siobhan.<br/>I heard Dean’s intake of breath and copied it. Siobhan was a vision.<br/>I had always found Siobhan to be a beautiful woman. But the only clothes I had ever seen her in was jeans, jumpers or sweatpants and t-shirts.<br/>Tonight, she was wearing a dress. A black dress. And all I wanted to do was walk across the room and take it off her.</p><p>DEAN<br/>The dress Siobhan was wearing was black, moulded to her body all the way down to just passed her knees. Her shoulders and arms were bare, with just spaghetti straps holding up the dress. I could see small diamonds flickering at her ears and neck. She was stunning.<br/>I didn’t say anything. There was silence from Cas as well.<br/>Siobhan after a couple of seconds started blushing and said “It’s too much isn’t it. Sorry this was stupid, I’ll change.</p><p>That did move me, and Cas “No” we both shouted. “Siobhan no. You look beautiful. More than beautiful. It’s your fault you stunned us into silence” I smiled at her.<br/>She giggled nervously “Thank G….. Dammit, we need a new saying for that”. I’ve never worn this dress before, but I wanted to wear it for you.”<br/>Cas walked over and said “Then we are doubly honoured. I wish I had thought to dress up.<br/>Siobhan cupped Cas’s face and said “Well, how about you dress down?”<br/>At Cas’s puzzled look, Siobhan said “Trench coat off, Suit coat off. There is nothing sexier than seeing you in just the white shirt, sleeves rolled up Cas.”<br/>Cas and I looked at her in astonishment <br/>“Dean says that’s his favourite look on me too” Cas said<br/>Siobhan looked over at me and smiled “Why am I not surprised”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I watched as Cas complied with my request, Dean taking the trench coat from him as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. As I watched, I realised that these two men were as nervous and unsure as I was, that we were all in this together.</p><p>I walked over to them and said “Listen, this is all new for each of us. So, let’s sit down eat, drink and talk ok. I’m starved for your company. <br/>Both men smiled and me and Dean said “Yes, let’s do this.</p><p>So, I sat while Cas poured drinks and Dean spooned out Chinese onto our plates. I didn’t think I could eat but I surprised myself by eating some. The wine was going down a treat, but I made sure to pace myself, I didn’t want to miss a moment with them.<br/>Dean told me about his trip with Sam to meet Amara, and Cas told me of his case with Jack. I felt like I was only getting the bare necessities from them, but I didn’t want to push too much yet.<br/>“How is Jack” I asked. Both men hesitated. Uh oh, I thought<br/>“Jack was very upset by you leaving Siobhan” Cas said “But I noticed a change in him after he got your letter. Whatever you said, helped.”<br/>“That’s good” I said after a moment “I’m glad”<br/>“I’m curious” Dean said “What did you say to him?”<br/>“He didn’t tell you?” I asked<br/>“No” said Dean “Sam shared his alright but then I did beg him, shamelessly”<br/>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I would never have left if I thought…………… but who could have seen this outcome? I said<br/>“Siobhan, stop, this is not your fault. You left because you thought you were doing the right thing by me and Dean” Cas said “And we love you for that. But we are together now, and we want you to come home with us”<br/>“Home.” I said “Is wherever you both are, but yes I will go home with you….tomorrow. <br/>“Tomorrow??” asked Dean quietly<br/>“Yes, tomorrow. Tonight, you are all mine.” I said</p><p>The silence that followed was heavy and filled with anticipation.<br/>Dean cleared his throat and said “Siobhan, there’s something you should know”<br/>“Dean, you can tell me anything. Unless you’re about to tell me you’re both eunuchs, then I’m going to have to kill you” I laughed.</p><p>Dean laughed nervously it seemed “No no nothing like that but its just…….well….. just………well me and Cas……….crap………………we haven’t……<br/>Cas interrupted “Dean and I haven’t had sex yet”<br/>My mouth dropped open as I looked at Cas and then at Dean who had gone an impressive colour of rose. It was actually endearing. <br/>“You haven’t had………..but………….its been a month………..and……….well I was hoping that you…………………..<br/>“What” said Dean “We would know what we are doing”<br/>I nodded then I burst out laughing. Big belly laughs that came from my toes.<br/>The two men just stared at me for a minute before they joined in.<br/>“So, let me get this straight” I said gasping for breath “Dean your what, 41? I’m 35 and Cas you’re a zillion or something and all three of us are freaking virgins.” <br/>I then collapsed laughing, joined again by the two men.</p><p>After we calmed down, I wiped my eyes, hoping I didn’t resemble a panda bear. <br/>Dean still smiling and said “I suppose me, and Cas are virgins when it comes to being with men. I never really thought of it like that.”<br/>“And I’m a virgin when it comes to this situation” I replied<br/>“Guys” I said, “Look nothing happens that one person doesn’t want to happen ok. If one of us is not ready, then No means No and Stop mean Stop.”<br/>Cas smiled over at me probably remembering when I said that to him in my room in the bunker. Crikey that seemed so long ago.<br/>“I agree” Dean said<br/>Cas held up his beer and said “I agree”<br/>Then all three of us clinked our drinks together and repeated “Agree”</p><p>I took one last sip of wine and then I stood saying “I’ll be back in a minute” I then walked to the bedroom and closed the door.<br/>I looked over at my bed. I was nervous but also excited and yeah, I was happy that this would be a first time for Cas and Dean as well, that I would get to share this with them. I went to the bathroom to freshen up. </p><p>After I was done, and a nest of butterflies had taken up residence in my stomach, I walked to the door and opened it. Both Cas and Dean stood up and walking towards them, I held out both my hands. Each took a hand and I walked them back towards the bedroom.</p><p>Once inside Dean pulled me backwards to him and he put his hands around my waist. <br/>I leaned back into him as he brushed my hair away from my neck and kissed me there. I looked up at Cas and he was watching Dean kiss me, he then bent his head and kissed my lips. <br/>I had one arm back around Dean and the other on Cas’s chest. Dean’s hands were on my body, gently caressing me, while Cas had one hand in my hair and one hand in Dean’s hair. <br/>I then reached down and pulled Cas’s shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head. Both Dean and I stared at him. Well, he is a beautiful man.<br/>I then turned to Dean and did the same with his t-shirt. The minute it was off him, his mouth was on mine devouring me. <br/>Cas had moved away from me and was now behind Dean, kissing his neck. Dean then turned and took Cas lips with a passion that took my breath away. I really could watch them do that all day.<br/>Then they both turned to me with heavy lidded eyes and Dean said, “You still wearing that dress Siobhan, while you have us here half naked.”<br/>“So, what are you going to do about it” I asked with a smile<br/>The predatory look that came into both of their eyes sent a shiver down my spine. <br/>“Oh boy” I thought</p><p>The rest of our clothes soon departed ways and the next hours were of sensations so amazing, touches that burned, kisses that curled toes and lovemaking that had never been experienced before.<br/>Through it all I watched my boys, loving me, loving each other and together we soared.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Prophet Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prophet Part 5</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>The room was still dark when I opened my eyes. <br/>I was lying on my side, my body felt heavy with sleep. The memories of the evening before came rushing back at me and I smiled and blushed in the darkness. Boy, did my guys know how to make a woman happy. <br/>I could hear Dean softly snoring on the other side of the bed, but I could also hear rustling, like the pages of a book being turned. I rolled over and bumped into someone, I squinted up into the darkness and I could make out Castiel sitting up between Dean and me, reading a book.<br/>“Can’t sleep?” I whispered<br/>“Don’t sleep” he whispered back smiling down at me.<br/>“Crap, I forgot about that. How can you read that? I asked<br/>“Angel eyes. We can see better than most. But you know that” he said<br/>“I think I only got the basic package in the Angel department” I teased. At his puzzled look I said “I’m still not back at full power”<br/>Cas nodded his head and then said “I’m disturbing you. I can put it away and let you get some more sleep” he said<br/>“How about you put it away and not let me get more sleep” I whispered with what I hoped was my seductive voice.<br/>Castiel’s eyes widened and the book went soaring across the room “I think I can manage that”<br/>With Dean snoring softly beside us, Castiel and I reached for each other and we touched and kissed and stroked each other until we both fell into Heavenly ecstasy. <br/>Afterwards, he held me in his arms until I fell asleep feeling satisfied and loved.<br/>The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was coming into the room and I could hear quiet murmurings. <br/>I looked over to find Dean and Cas making love to each other. I watched with half closed eyes not wanting to disturb them. I never gave much thought to two men together before but to watch my two men making love to each other, had to be the most beautiful sight in the world.<br/>Dean and Cas looked over and saw me and Dean said, “Aren’t you going to join us?” with a smile<br/>I shook my head and whispered “No. I’m enjoying the view”<br/>Dean’s eyes widened at that and then he turned back to Cas and lost himself in him.<br/>Sometime later the three of us are lying in bed, trying to get our breaths under control. “Mother of all that’s holy” I whispered. “How are we supposed to get up, and do our jobs, and talk to other people and not ravish each other in broad daylight? I can’t get enough of the two of you”<br/>“I know what you mean” Dean groaned turning his face into my neck. “I am literally fried but I still want you both”<br/>I turned smiling to Cas, but he was lying there, looking up towards the ceiling with the biggest smile on his face. I nudged Dean and when he looked at me, I nodded towards Cas. His face melted when he saw him and then he too was grinning.</p><p>“Ok, who’s going to catch me an elephant, because you know, I could eat one? I am starving” I said<br/>“Oh boy. Me too” said Dean looking over at Cas<br/>“Then I will go catch you an elephant” Cas said with the smile still on his face. He then walked over to the bathroom and I heard the shower running.</p><p>“Siobhan” I turned to look at Dean. “Thank you” he said</p><p>I looked at him puzzled “For what?”<br/>“For this. For taking a chance on this. On me and Cas” he replied</p><p>I smiled at him “Dean Winchester. You are looking at maybe the happiest woman on the earth right now. I’m also the richest woman on earth because I have the love of two amazing men.”<br/>And then I leaned in and kissed him.</p><p>Just then Cas came back out, fully dressed apart from his suit jacket and coat.<br/>“Ok so where do I find this elephant” he asked<br/>“There’s a Wendy’s just down the road, they do an all-day breakfast” I told him<br/>“Ok, I won’t be long” he smiled before he left the room.</p><p>I turned back to Dean and said, “Do you want the shower first?”<br/>“Siobhan, remember when I said I was literally fried but I still wanted you? he said with an arched eyebrow<br/>“Dean” I whispered and then I reached for him.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Dean finally untangled himself from Siobhan. It was his first time being with her on his own and it was just as amazing. <br/>He whispered into her ear that he would shower first, and then get the table ready for breakfast or brunch depending on the time.<br/>Now standing under the jets of water, he let his mind slide over the last 12 hours. Finding Siobhan, their date, the sex. He put his hands against the shower wall and shuddered. Finally, being with Cas was mind blowing. It was beautiful and strange, and it was the best feeling in the world. <br/>Being with Siobhan was another amazing experience. He could honestly say that last night, this morning and a few minutes ago was the best sex he ever had in his life. And that was saying something. <br/>Siobhan was right. How were they supposed to go about their day? <br/>He wanted both of them again. <br/>Now. <br/>Jesus.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>“Sir, Sir can I help you?” I blinked out of my trance to see a young man, looking no more than 17 looking at me strangely from behind the counter at Wendy’s. <br/>I looked around and saw a queue of people standing behind me not looking happy.<br/>“Crap, how long was I standing there like an Idjit,” I thought<br/>I quickly gave my order “Two full breakfasts with everything” and then went over to stand by the window to wait.<br/>I couldn’t stop the smile on my face. Last night with Siobhan and Dean. In the middle of the night with Siobhan. This morning with just Dean. I had waited so long for this. For Dean and now Siobhan who had fitted into our lives so seamlessly.<br/>I was so happy.<br/>I never thought I would feel like this but in the background lurked my worries for Jack and the coming battle with God.<br/>How long did we have this for?</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Twenty minutes later I’m stepping out of the shower.<br/>I could hear Cas coming back. I dried and clothed myself in record time and then joined the boys in the kitchen.<br/>Dean handed me a cup of coffee with a brazen look in his eyes. Like seriously.</p><p>We all sat down, and Dean and I tucked into the food. <br/>I needed it after last nights and this morning and just a few minutes ago shenanigans. I actually blushed just thinking about it.<br/>I cleared my throat and broached the subject that had been in the back of my mind. “Dean, will Sam and Jack be ok with this? Our unusual arrangement?”<br/>“Yeah,” said Dean. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. What, you don’t want to tell them?”<br/>“What? No, of course I do. They’re family. I’m not ashamed of us Dean. I just wanted to make sure we are all on board. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us. Any of us.”</p><p>Dean and Cas shared a look.</p><p>“Speaking of which, we need to ask something, well we saw you yesterday, with Crowley. You do know who he is, what he is?” Dean asked</p><p>“Yes, I do. He’s Rowena’s son, former King of Hell and my kinda bodyguard.” I replied</p><p>“Your what?” Dean asked</p><p>“Rowena sent him.” I said<br/>“Apparently, a demon witnessed my escape from the bunker and reported it to Rowena. She found me in Dodge City. Told me I would need protection after she called me ten kinds of idiot for leaving. When I told her why I left, she called you both ten kinds of idiot” I grinned at them</p><p>Both Dean and Cas rolled their eyes. I laughed</p><p>“Anyway, Crowley got some information that I wanted. That’s why he was here yesterday.”</p><p>“So, what’s the information?” Cas asked</p><p>“Well I had been hoping it was something for Jack to use but I can tell you…..” I trailed off as I saw Dean and Cas exchange another look “What now?” I said</p><p>Cas looked at me seriously and said, “Siobhan, there’s something you need to know about Jack?” And then they told me about the end game with Jack.</p><p>My heart was pounding in my chest when Dean looked at me and said “You knew, didn’t you? Dammit Siobhan, did you know?”</p><p>“Dean” Cas said putting a hand over his. Dean pulled his hand away and stood up and walked across the room</p><p>I stood up too. My hands were shaking.</p><p>“Dean, I didn’t know for sure, but the mental exercises I did with Jack, I shared his thoughts, just like he shared mine. I knew there was something he was hiding from me, but I just thought they were just private thoughts, just like I held back some stuff from him.<br/>But I did hear a conversation between him, Billie and the Entity in the Empty. I asked him about it and said it was just a fall-back position in case something went wrong.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dean roared</p><p>“Because it happened just before the Entity took me, and then everything that happened when I came back.  Dean, in the letter I sent Jack, I told him I knew he was lying, I told him to tell you and he obviously did………….I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Dean looked at me in horror and then he crossed the room to me and pulled me to him, “No, I’m sorry Siobhan, dammit I’m so sorry” he whispered over and over. “I don’t know why I get so angry. I’m so sorry”<br/>Cas stood up and joined us. He just laid a hand on each of our backs, quietly giving strength and support.</p><p>Eventually we parted from each other. I smiled up at both of them and said “I’ll go pack my bag. I need to see Jack and Sam”</p><p>“Siobhan, the information Crowley gave you, what was it?” Dean asked</p><p>“I’ll tell you in the car” I replied.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I watched Siobhan walk into her bedroom and then I leaned my hands down on the breakfast table. “Dammit Cas, why do I do this? I nearly lost you because of this temper of mine. And now Siobhan”<br/>“Dean” Cas said “Siobhan has seen your life. She has seen what you have been through, what you endured. She knows where the temper comes from.<br/>But my friend you have to start opening up a bit more, to leave some of the horror show out. Otherwise, you will always be battling that demon temper of yours.”<br/>At the look on my face he continued “Just think about it” and he pulled me down for a kiss.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>An hour later we were on the road back to Lebanon.  <br/>The apartment came fully furnished so I only had my clothes and some toiletries to pack. I stripped the bed and put the sheets into a bag. I could wash them at the bunker. The boys had tidied up the kitchen for me. The only thing left after that was dropping the key off at the estate agents.</p><p>On the way home, sandwiched between the two of them in the front seat of the Impala, I made myself comfortable. I leaned my back into Cas’s chest and his arms came around me. I then kicked off my shoes and put my feet in Dean’s lap. Thank the gods for automatic cars. No pesky gearstick in the way. Dean smiled over at me and started rubbing my feet.<br/>“Eyes on the road Winchester” I growled at him “I want you around for a long long time.”<br/>“Yes mam” he replied and turned his eyes towards the road<br/>“It’s a minor miracle” Cas whispered in my ear and I giggled </p><p>“Ha ha funny. Good one Cas” Dean said “Ok Siobhan it’s your turn”</p><p>So I told them both then about the research I has continued with. That I had needed confirmation on a couple of things, and I had reached out to Rowena. She had put Crowley on it.</p><p>“In my research to find anything to help Jack I came across something unexpected. Apparently, in a few rare instances that I’m mentioned in different references, I’m called by another word “Aquaductus” But it appears between the words Final Prophet and Nephilim. <br/>“Conduit” said Castiel<br/>“Yes, that right” I said “But what does it mean? Conduit for what?”<br/>“Like I thought my job was over. I had done my part. Naomi never mentioned anything about this.<br/>“Surprise, Surprise” said Dean<br/>Cas squeezed my arm lightly and said “This is good. It gives us a place to start.</p><p>When we reached Lebanon, I stopped talking.<br/>I was so nervous of seeing Sam again and Jack, my Jack. How he had wormed his way into my heart and only he knew the reason why. <br/>Apparently, he kept my secret. The only one I had left. I would tell the boys later even though I hated talking about it. <br/>It was time.</p><p>Standing at the door to the bunker Dean looked at me and said “Ready?”<br/>I took a deep breath and nodded.<br/>Dean opened the door, and I went in first. I looked down into the room but there was no one there.<br/>“C’mon” said Dean “No one is going to bite you”<br/>“Speak for yourself” Cas said<br/>Dean and I turned to Cas in surprise and he just stood there grinning<br/>I laughed and said, “Oh God, we created a monster”. Then “Dammit, we really need a new saying for that.”<br/>“Well, Rowena did suggest replacing it with her name” Dean said<br/>“So you telling me that when we are making love, you’ll be ok with me saying “Oh Rowena” while in the throes of it?” I asked all innocent like<br/>Cas with pursed lips started shaking his head and Dean said “Ok maybe not”</p><p>I was still laughing walking down the stairs.</p><p>Dean and Cas moved passed me from the map room into the research room and I heard Sam say “You’re back. Did you………….” stopping when he saw me behind them.<br/>“Siobhan” he whispered.<br/>“Hi Sam” I said quietly then “How mad are you?? <br/>Sam looked at me for another couple seconds and then he rushed towards me and pulled me into a bear hug.<br/>Man, I love my two boys, but Sam had them beat in the hug department. <br/>“I’m so sorry Sam” I began<br/>“Shush, I got your letter” he said <br/>Then he unfolded me from him and held me by the shoulders, he looked down at me and said<br/>“Siobhan I’m going to say this to you, in front of Dean and Cas because this is too important. I read your letter to them by accident and I know why you left. I don’t know what they said to bring you back here, but if it’s too painful I will back you if you need to leave again”<br/>I looked at him in disbelief “You really are my best friend, aren’t you? and hugged him again.</p><p>“Siobhan?”</p><p>I turned in Sam’s arms to see Jack standing there. <br/>I could see on his face everything that I had said to him in the letter. Love, sadness, fear and hope. I remembered writing it. I remembered knowing it was so important that I get it right.<br/>Standing in the room with him across from me and with Dean, Cas and Sam behind me, I remembered.</p><p> </p><p>My dearest Jack</p><p>How do I explain to you what you mean to me and why of all of you, you might be the hardest to leave?<br/>How do I tell you what sharing your thoughts meant to me, seeing this strange life through your eyes?<br/>That because of that, we have a more intimate connection. The only other person I felt like this for was my son. <br/>Yes, I had a son. <br/>You remind me so much of him. He was beautiful inside and out. He was curious and loving, and loyal and forgiving. He made me so proud, just like you do.<br/>I lost him when he was 12, before life really began for him. That’s one of the reasons I left my home and came here.<br/>I know I hid him from you in my memories because it’s too painful to talk about, but I want you to know now.<br/>I wanted you to know why being included in this family was so important to me after losing my own family. I love you all so dearly.<br/>But I messed up Jack. I have fallen in love with both Castiel and Dean. But neither of them can be mine for reasons that are not mine to tell.<br/>I will come back for you Jack, just give me time. Please. And don’t be too mad at me for going.<br/>Jack there is something else I have to say. I know about the end game. I know it’s not a backup plan. I know what Billie and the Entity want you to do.<br/>Please, please, tell the boys. Please let them help you and know that I am trying to find another way as well.<br/>I am coming back Jack. But in the meantime, this is my number 202-555-1984. If you need me, call. I will drop everything, and I’ll be there.</p><p>I love you my dear boy</p><p>Siobhan</p><p>I don’t know who moved first but then Jack was there in my arms and I was squeezing the life out of him. <br/>God job he’s an Archangel. <br/>The tears ran down my face and I whispered “I love you, I love you, I love you” over and over.<br/>I eventually leaned back to look at him and he was crying too.<br/>“I missed you” Jack said<br/>“I missed you more” I whispered back<br/>“I’m so glad you’re back but………..Jack said “Are you ok being here?”<br/>“Yeah I was just discussing that with her” Sam said</p><p>Oh boy I thought, here we go</p><p>I looked over at Dean and Cas and both of them looked uncomfortable and shrugged apologetically at me<br/>“Oh for crying out loud. Typical, left up to the woman” I thought</p><p>I walked over to them giving them a mock glare.<br/>I stood between Dean and Cas facing Sam and Jack and began<br/>“Sam, you told me you read the letter, so you know why I left, yes?<br/>Sam and Jack both nodded.<br/>“Well, it’s a funny story” I started nervously “Well………..ok………….look it’s like this. I fell in love with both Cas and Dean while I was here. And Dean and Cas declared they loved each other after years of not saying anything. <br/>That’s why I left. <br/>But what I didn’t know is that they both loved me as well’</p><p>Sam looked at me with raised eyebrows and said, “Excuse me?”<br/>Jack just looked confused.</p><p>“To cut to the chase, we’re together, the three of us………together. In a relationship…………..together” I finished squinting at the two of them.</p><p>Sam is still staring at us. Jack is grinning. </p><p>“That’s amazing” said Jack “So everyone is happy” </p><p>“You have no idea” muttered Dean and I glared at him again and then nodded at Sam.</p><p>DEAN<br/>At Siobhan’s nod, I looked at my brother who’s still staring at us. Finally, he spoke<br/>“Together??”<br/>“Yes” I said, “You ok Sammy?”<br/>“Together??” Sam repeated<br/>“Seriously Sammy, you ok? I was getting worried now.</p><p>Then Sam seemed to pull himself together and said, pointing his finger at the three of us “Consenting adults, right? he asked but was looking at Siobhan<br/>Siobhan smiled up at me and then Cas before she answered Sam “Consenting adults.”<br/>Sam then made a disgusted sound and turned to Jack and said “They are going to be impossible to live with”<br/>He then walked over to Siobhan,<br/>“You do realise what you have taken on, right? he said with a smile on his face “Like whatever about Cas, but Dean??<br/>“Hey, I’m right here” I said<br/>Then we all laughed and for now everything was ok.</p><p> </p><p>SAM<br/>Siobhan stopped laughing and said “Ok, I’m just going to put my stuff away and then we can talk”<br/>She headed towards the bedrooms with Dean and Cas in tow. I shook my head while watching them depart. Of all the crazy that was going down in their lives right now, that had to top it. Well they look happy. His brother looked ecstatically happy.<br/>Oh God, they really were going to be impossible to live with.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>As we walked towards the bedrooms, I stopped so suddenly, that Dean and Cas kept walking a couple of steps. Dean then turned and said “What’s wrong?”<br/>“Where are we going? I asked<br/>“To our room” said Dean and then stopped…..<br/>“Exactly” I said “Which one???”</p><p>Of the three of us, Cas’s room was the smallest. He also only had a single bed. Dean and I had similar sized rooms with a double bed.<br/>But Dean’s was laid out like the permanent bachelor pad complete with stupid sized TV.</p><p>“I think we should sleep in my room. But we will need a new bed. I’ll buy one tomorrow. A king size bed. And you both keep your rooms for hanging out in. Cas doesn’t sleep and you can keep your bachelor pad for watching telly.”<br/>“Ah Siobhan a king size bed really?” Dean asked<br/>“Yeah, we might as well be comfortable. Dean, I’ll pay for it”<br/>“What, no. I didn’t mean” that Dean said<br/>“Its ok. I have money” I said. “Might as well spend it on something worthwhile” I grinned</p><p>When we got to my room, I opened the door and found everything as I had left it. I turned when I heard the door close behind me and Dean picked me up and kissed me thoroughly. Oh Lord above, this man could kiss. <br/>He then put me back on the ground and Cas took his turn.<br/>Against my lips he murmured “The best kisses taste of both of you” and my insides turned to jelly.<br/>I knew I had to stop them before we started but I honestly couldn’t remember why I needed to stop until a knock came at the door with Jack saying <br/>“Siobhan do you want dinner?”<br/>Cas, Dean and I broke apart hastily. “Oh Lord” I said “Guys I need to spend time with Jack today. You understand?”<br/>I could hear Dean mumbling about how we needed our own place.<br/>I was smiling when I answered the door to find Jack standing there.<br/>“Dinner sounds great. I’ll cook. You’ll help” I grinned at him.</p><p>Dinner was a noisy, happy, loud affair. Jack helped me cook, Dean organised drinks, Sam set the table and then sat with Cas catching me up on the last month.<br/>I told him about my exploits including my growing friendship with Rowena.<br/>“You weren’t in Hell, Siobhan, were you? Dean asked<br/>“No Dean. Rowena used to come to me, and it was only a couple of times. She’s a busy woman.”<br/>“So she latched Crowley onto you?” said Sam “I can’t believe he’s back.<br/>“Crowley is ok” I said “Bit of a rogue. Kissed a few too many Blarney stones if you ask me”<br/>At their disbelieving looks I shrugged and said “What! Me he likes”.</p><p>I then told Sam and Jack about the “Final Prophet, Aquaductus and Nephilim” reference. Sam got quiet at the mention of that. I could see he had his thinking cap on, so I let him be.<br/>After dinner, Sam disappeared.<br/>I volunteered Dean and Cas on wash up and drying chores and I linked arms with Jack as we left the kitchen and we wandered around the bunker chatting.</p><p>Despite the heavy load on his shoulders, Jack was pure innocence. I loved the way he spoke about people, how he cared for them. Even the young girl he met on this last case. She had murdered innocent people, but he still cared that he couldn’t help her.</p><p>Jack turned to me and asked “Siobhan, can I see a picture of your son”<br/>Startled, I looked at him and said “What?”<br/>“I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to talk about it but if you do……….” Jack stopped<br/>“No that’s ok Jack really. I just haven’t told the boys yet, that’s all, but here, look” I said taking my phone out of my pocket.<br/>Opening a file on the phone, it launched hundreds of photos of my son and me together.<br/>I handed the phone to Jack and he scrolled through some of them.<br/>“You both look so happy. What was his name?” Jack said eventually<br/>“Hi name was Brodie, and we were happy Jack. We were.” I replied “But now I’m here with you and the boys. I found another family and I’m happy here Jack. I just……..I just wish you could have met him. I think you both would have been good friends.<br/>Jack smiled at me and said “I would have liked that”</p><p> </p><p>SAM<br/>Sam’s mind was going into overtime. <br/>He had seen that phrase before “Aquaductus” meaning “Conduit”, but where.<br/>He took down book after book but couldn’t find any mention of it.<br/>Running his fingers along the bookshelf in the research room, he spotted an old book, its bindings worn and frayed. He pulled it out and, on the front, it said “Deus Caelum” Latin for “Heaven’s God.”<br/>He raised his eyebrows at that and opened it. <br/>He found a chapter called “Deus Aquaductus” meaning “Heaven’s Conduit.” <br/>Sam starting sweating as he read. <br/>The Conduit could channel the power of Heaven but didn’t elaborate on what that meant.<br/>He needed help.<br/>“Dean, Cas can you come in here please?”<br/>Dean and Cas came in from the kitchen.<br/>“What’s up? Said Dean<br/>Siobhan and Jack wandered in from the other side of the room. <br/>“Everything ok? Asked Jack, putting his phone down on the table.<br/>“Yeah, I just found something on the Conduit thing” and I told them what I found<br/>“That’s not much but its something” Dean said. “But we need more clarification.”<br/>“Well maybe the Angel currently running Heaven could answer that” Siobhan said “I’m curious, did she ever make an appearance again?<br/>“No. She didn’t” I said through gritted teeth</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>“Then I think I am overdue for a visit” I said<br/>“What, no Siobhan” Dean said “Absolutely not. We don’t know the reason Naomi hasn’t shown up. There could have been a power struggle up there. She might not even be in charge anymore. Siobhan no. I won’t allow it”<br/>I looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. <br/>I saw Cas close his eyes briefly while Sam squinted at Dean from behind the book. I could see Jack looking at both of us looking confused.<br/>“Dean Winchester” I began, “I love you more than life itself, but will you please stop telling me what I can and cannot do. I am willing to discuss strategy but do not tell me an outright no”</p><p>“Siobhan, listen…..” Dean started</p><p>“No Dean. You listen. Rowena and Crowley have been working on this and have only found references to this. Sam has just now found another reference with not much context. We need context and the only place we are going to get that is Heaven. So, I will go to Naomi, she owes me, not only for replenishing Heaven, but for leaving me to suffer afterwards. She will give me answers.”</p><p>Dean banged the table so hard that the phone Jack had placed there went sliding over towards Dean.<br/>My phone.<br/>Dean stopped the phone’s slide across the table with his hand and the front screen lit up. Even from here I could see the picture. Of me and my son.<br/>I saw Dean glance at it before he did a double take.<br/>“Who’s this? He asked looking up at me. Castiel and Sam looked at the photo over Dean’s shoulders and then at me, curiosity all over their faces<br/>Jack turned to me looking stricken “Siobhan I’m sorry, I should have…..”<br/>I grabbed Jack’s hand and said “Stop. Its ok” and smiled at him<br/>I turned to the three men and taking a deep breath I told them “That’s my son”</p><p>Dean, Cas and Sam just stared at me looking stunned<br/>“Your son?” Dean said “Your son?” he repeated more loudly<br/>“Dean” said Cas “Enough”<br/>Cas came around the table and took me in his arms and hugged me, then he stepped back and asked “What happened with your son Siobhan?”</p><p>I lowered myself into one of the chairs shaking all over and said “Please sit?”<br/>One by one they each sat down.<br/>I then told them the story I had never told anyone, not even at home.</p><p>“I worked as a secretary at home in Ireland as well. My son was 12. His name was Brodie. He was in his last year in primary school. He was the only grandchild, and he was adored, by me, his grandparents, by everyone who met him. He was such a good kid. His Dad had left us when he was a baby. So, it was just me and him against the world.”</p><p>I smiled then thinking about him. I looked up to find Dean, Cas and Sam all staring at me. Sam already had tears in his eyes. Jack was staring at the table.<br/>I continued the story,</p><p>“One night I was late getting out of work and the traffic was terrible. I rang him to tell him I was sorry, that I was on the way. But he laughed and said “Mam you worry too much. See you soon”. Those were his last words to me.<br/>I didn’t realise I was crying until the tears fell on hands.<br/>Cas half stood and said “Siobhan you don’t have to….<br/>“I do. I need to tell you” I said</p><p>“When I arrived at the school there was ambulances and police cars and flashing lights and I knew…….i just knew.<br/>I was told later that a car driving too fast, lost control and mounted the footpath…………he was……………..killed…..instantly.<br/>My son was still there. On the cold ground. I ran to him but………..</p><p>“Siobhan……….” Dean said</p><p>“I had to tell my parents and friends what happened and then arrange the funeral. I barely remember it. The funeral I mean. A couple of days after the funeral, I called over to my parents’ house. I wanted to talk to them about Brodie. I needed to talk about him. I didn’t expect the reception I got. They were cold and they told me outright that I was to blame for his death. They said he would still be alive if I hadn’t been late………</p><p>I could barely breathe past the lump in my throat.</p><p>“I think I went into shock. I couldn’t believe it. But that didn’t stop me from trying another few times to see them until they told me in no uncertain terms that they never wanted to see me again. My heart was broken after Brodie died, but they shattered it into a million pieces.<br/>So, I couldn’t stay. <br/>Everything there reminded me of what I had lost. I put my house on the market and came to New York. Where nobody knew me or cared about me. <br/>I worked and went home to that apartment in New York and that was my routine for seven months until Heaven and four handsome men blew my world apart.<br/>That’s it. That’s everything. My last secret.”</p><p>There was silence in the room after I had finished speaking.</p><p>“I don’t think I like your parents, Siobhan” Jack said in that innocent way of his<br/>I smiled over at him through my tears and said “They were always difficult people, but they did adore Brodie.”</p><p>The scraping of a chair had me looking over the table. <br/>Dean stood up and came around to me and pulled me out of the chair and into his arms. His hug was bone crushing and I loved it. I heard Cas come up behind me and he joined the hug as well.<br/>Then over my head I heard Sam say, “Hey let me in”.<br/>Dean pulled one of his arms away and Sam joined the hug. Cas pulled Jack into the hug and all four of these men held me while I cried for my son and the family I lost.</p><p>DEAN<br/>One by one, Sam, Jack and Cas left go of the group hug. Siobhan was still wrapped around me. She had been quiet for a few minutes. Her eyes were still closed. I bent down and whispered that I was taking her to get some rest. She nodded back.<br/>Cas joined me and we walked her down to her room. Halfway there she stumbled, and I picked her up, hooking my arms under her knees.<br/>It said a lot that she didn’t protest and gripped me around the neck even tighter. When we got to her room, actually now our room, Cas opened the door and I laid her on the bed. <br/>“Siobhan, Cas and I will be right here, ok. So sleep” I whispered. <br/>Then we both kissed her cheek. She never opened her eyes.</p><p>I turned to Cas. He walked straight into my arms and we held on to each other for dear life.<br/>Siobhan didn’t wake until morning.</p><p> </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>While Siobhan slept, Dean and I sat on the couch in the room in case she woke up. We were both a little shell shocked by her confession. To know that she had lost a child, a son. It made sense her closeness and protectiveness of Jack.<br/>We spoke to each other in whispers careful not to wake her until Dean fell asleep in my arms.<br/>I sat there all night watching the two of them. And my heart was full.</p><p>“Uh oh that’s not good” I heard a voice say<br/>I looked over to the bed and Siobhan lying on her side was smiling at me with sleepy eyes. “Only together one night and I have you both kicked out of the bed already.”<br/>I smiled at her “We won’t take it personally”<br/>“What time is it anyway?” Siobhan asked<br/>I looked at my phone “Its 7am”<br/>“Ok that’s not too………wait 7 in the morning????????? Crap. I slept for nearly 12 hours? Siobhan said<br/>“Well you did have a hectic night, the night before, not to mention last evening……” I trailed off<br/>Siobhan said “I wanted to tell you, but I could never find the words and then other stuff got in the way, but now you know, everything, well the important stuff anyway. Everything else we have a lifetime for”</p><p>Looking at Siobhan, I didn’t say it, but I hoped she was right. I hoped we had a lifetime together.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I woke in Cas’s arms realising he had held me all night and my heart clenched.<br/>I could hear Siobhan and Cas whispering to each other and I remembered the evening before. Even before the confession that had torn his soul apart, he had done it again, lost his temper with Siobhan. He was going to lose her if he kept this up. He could lose both of them.<br/>But the thoughts of her going to Heaven when they didn’t know the situation up there was frightening him more then he could say. <br/>But as Siobhan said we need a strategy.</p><p> </p><p>I stirred in Cas’s arms and I could hear Siobhan say “Sleeping beauty is awake”<br/>I looked over at her and said “Hey, That’s my line”<br/>Whispering a “thank you” to Cas and kissing his cheek, I stood up and approached the bed and sat down beside Siobhan.<br/>She sat up and put her arms around my neck.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Siobhan. I’m so sorry for everything. My temper. Your son. Your family.” I said</p><p>“Stop Dean. I know where your temper comes from and I know you worry about me, but none of our roles in this apocalypse is going to be easy. And we have to try everything. Everything.” Siobhan said</p><p>She continued “But I am not willing to sacrifice Jack or any of us without seeing if there is another way. Billie and the Entity were probably going for the easy fix. Because they don’t care how many of us die. But we do. So, we will continue to look until we run out of time. Agreed?<br/>“You are one stubborn woman” I growled at her<br/>“That’s why you love me” she said<br/>I smiled at her “I do. I really really do.</p><p>I leaned in and kissed her, and the kiss caught fire and I was lowering her onto the bed when there was a banging at the door<br/>“Dean, Siobhan, sorry are ye awake?” Sam roared from outside the door<br/>“We really need our own place” I mumbled against Siobhan’s lips<br/>She giggled and called “Come in Sam”<br/>Sam peaked his head around the door probably making sure everyone had their clothes on because he had a look of relief on his face and then he said <br/>“Jack’s gone”</p><p>JACK<br/>Jack appeared in the playground in front of the sandbox that was the entrance into Heaven. The Angel guarding the entrance stood on the other side.<br/>“What are you doing here Nephilim? the Angel asked with distain<br/>“I need to speak to Naomi” Jack said<br/>“Why?” the Angel asked<br/>“That’s for Naomi to know” Jack replied</p><p>The Angel was about to answer when there was a swirl of gas and Naomi appeared in the sandbox.<br/>She nodded at the Angel and indicated for him to return to his post. He gave Jack one last glare over his shoulder.</p><p>“Jack, what are you doing here? Naomi asked<br/>“I need to speak to you about Aquaductus” Jack said<br/>Naomi eyes widened “Where did you hear that word?”<br/>“Siobhan came across it in some research. In the few instances that she found it, it was always alongside the words Final Prophet and Nephilim. That’s Siobhan and me isn’t it?” Jack asked<br/>“Yes, she is the final Prophet, and you are the only Nephilim. But Jack are you sure?” Naomi asked<br/>“Well, Siobhan and Sam both found the references” Jack replied</p><p>Naomi was looking at Jack thoughtfully “Jack why are you here, why isn’t Siobhan with you?<br/>“Dean wouldn’t let her come. He thought that maybe you weren’t in charge anymore because you didn’t come when he asked you to heal Siobhan.”<br/>“I didn’t come because I knew I could do nothing. It was up to the witch to reverse the spell. She did, didn’t she?” Naomi asked<br/>“Yes. But you could have told us that” Jack said<br/>Naomi pursed her lips and said “I was busy”<br/>“Jack go back to your bunker and tell Siobhan to come to me. If this is true about what you found, then I have information she needs to know. But I will only speak to you and her”<br/>Naomi turned to go but I stopped her “Naomi, I have another question”<br/>“Well” she said “What is it”<br/>“Siobhan’s son, Brodie. Was he killed deliberately to manoeuvre Siobhan into position here?<br/>Naomi eyes flickered slightly but she answered “No”<br/>Then she turned and stepped back into the sandbox and disappeared in a haze of white and silver.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>“What do you mean he’s gone” I asked “Gone, gone where?”<br/>“He left a note, Cas. He’s gone to see Naomi” Sam replied<br/>“What?” Siobhan said trying to detangle herself from the bed sheets. She was still dressed in the clothes she was wearing last evening.<br/>Dean stood up and helped Siobhan out of the bed.</p><p>“Hello”<br/>We all turned and there in the doorway stood Jack with his hand raised in greeting.<br/>“Why are you all in here?” Jack asked<br/>“Well we just found out you were gone” Dean growled<br/>“Oh, I was. I’ve been gone two hours. Jack replied<br/>“Well that’s great. Just great” said Dean<br/>“Shush” Siobhan said hitting him on the arm “Jack, you can’t take off like that. We worry”<br/>Dean, Sam, Jack and I, turned towards Siobhan with eyebrows raised<br/>“What?” she said<br/>Sam laughed and pointed at Jack “Ah Hello Pot, Meet Kettle” pointing at me.<br/>“That was different” Siobhan said highly indignant<br/>“It always is” Jack replied smiling at her, and she smiled back at him ruefully.</p><p>“Jack” I said “Did you meet Naomi?<br/>“Yes, and she seemed very surprised to hear that the word Aquaductus, Final Prophet and Nephilim were found together in some texts. She has information but she will only give it to Siobhan and me.” Jack replied<br/>Siobhan looked at me and then at Dean “I have to go. This could important.” <br/>Dean looked down at her and said “We are all going”<br/>Siobhan nodded her head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>After a shower and some breakfast, I was feeling a little bit more myself. I was excited to meet Naomi and find out what she knew but I was also itching to spend more time with Dean and Cas.<br/>I can’t believe I wasted last night sleeping. But telling them about Brodie wiped me out and my angel strength was still not back to what it had been. <br/>Rowena has told me that it would come back eventually. Maybe I should get a second opinion. Like Naomi.</p><p>I was joined by the boys in the map room. <br/>“Did everyone use the bathroom? Sam asked “cause I don’t think there are toilets in Heaven”<br/>Sam grinned as four pairs of eyes rolled at him.<br/>I turned to Jack “Whenever you’re ready”<br/>We immediately found ourselves in the playground surrounding the sandbox.<br/>“What is this?” a voice said<br/>We turned to see an Angel coming towards us. The sentry, I presumed.<br/>I spoke to him “I have an appointment with Naomi”<br/>He looked at me and his eyes widened “Prophet” he said and fell to his knees<br/>My first reaction was “What the fuck? <br/>I then turned to Cas and said, “What’s he doing?”<br/>Cas’s face was all screwed up while he stared at the sentry “I don’t know” he replied<br/>I walked over to the sentry and asked, “Are you ok?”<br/>He looked up at me and said “I am honoured to be in your presence, Prophet. You who freed us from our long sleep. I thank you.”<br/>“Ah right, right. Look stand up, please stand up. You don’t have to kneel, not to me. If you could just tell Naomi we are here, I’d appreciate it” smiling at him<br/>“Of course Prophet” he replied</p><p>I turned to see Sam and Dean smirking shamelessly. Then they started bowing “Oh Prophet. My Prophet”<br/>I looked daggers at them to no effect.<br/>Our attention was diverted by the appearance of Naomi in a swirl of white and silver gas.<br/>She did not look pleased at the assemble she found.<br/>“I thought you would come with Jack, Siobhan?” Naomi said<br/>“Naomi, its lovely to see you. Its been so long” I replied<br/>Naomi pursed her lips at that.<br/>“Naomi, its coming close to the end. We do not want to find ourselves divided. So, we all stay, or we all go. What’s it going to be?” I said<br/>After a brief hesitation she stood aside and gestured us into the sandbox.<br/>Moments later we found ourselves in a white room with a couch and chairs.<br/>Naomi said “Welcome to Heaven. You will have to wait here.” She said to Cas, Dean and Sam. “I cannot allow you to enter Heaven any further. I promise I am not going far with Siobhan and Jack.”</p><p>I turned to Dean and Cas and pulled them down and kissed each of their cheeks “We’ll be fine” I whispered<br/>I turned back to see Naomi giving us a puzzled look<br/>“Ready whenever you are Naomi” I said<br/>“Ok this way please” she turned out onto a corridor that was so white it should have been blinding, but it wasn’t.<br/>“Its just down here” she said<br/>“What is?” I asked<br/>“What I found regarding the final battle” Naomi said<br/>We rounded a corner and came across four Angels conferring with one another<br/>I smiled and said “Hello” and all four dropped to their knees “Prophet, we are honoured by your presence”<br/>Oh crikey<br/>I looked at Naomi, who did not look pleased.<br/>“Do they have to do that?” I asked<br/>“Nathanial, Rakul stand up. You have paid the Prophet your respects” Naomi said with steel in her voice, but still they knelt<br/>“Please, get up and thank you” I said<br/>At my words they rose, and I turned to Naomi and shrugged “Let’s get this over with please”</p><p>Naomi led us into a room. “This is my office” she said<br/>She walked over to her desk where a book lay upon it.<br/>“Ever since Heaven was replenished, we have been busy. It wasn’t easy convincing my fellow brothers and sisters that we had to fight our father, in order to survive, but eventually I did. Since then we have been searching texts and prophecies to help us strengthen our position. <br/>That’s how we came about finding out about you Siobhan.<br/>We also came across something else, something so powerful, at first, we didn’t believe it could be true, or could be achieved, if true. The Aquaductus. The implications of it. But we didn’t know if it was a who, an it or a what. Not until Jack came along and told me what you found.<br/>When I returned to Heaven after meeting with you Jack, I knew what it meant and the texts in this book confirmed it.”<br/>“So, what is it?” I asked a little breathlessly</p><p>What Naomi told us, stunned us into silence. The implications were huge. The risk was phenomenal. And the reality of it a head wrecker.<br/>I turned to look at Jack and said “Jack, this is your call. This is a huge responsibility”<br/>Jack looked at me and gave a crooked smile saying “With great power comes great responsibility”<br/>“Who said that, Proclus?” Naomi asked<br/>Jack replied “Spiderman’s grandfather”<br/>I stared up at him in awe.</p><p>We returned to the waiting area in silence. Jack and I were holding hands, giving each other moral support. <br/>Cas, Dean and Sam jumped up when they saw us.<br/>“Are you ok? Dean asked “You both look like you’ve seen a ghost”<br/>“We’re leaving” I said “Now”</p><p>We stepped through the portal and in seconds found ourselves back in the sandbox. Jack wasted no time in bringing us back to the bunker. I was no sooner there when I made a run for the kitchen and emptied what little food I had eaten, into the sink.</p><p>“Siobhan” called Cas “What, what is it?”<br/>“I need a drink. We are all going to need a drink” I said “And make it stronger than wine”<br/>I turned and cleaned the sink while I waited for Cas to come back. Dean came over and massaged my shoulders from behind.<br/>“Siobhan, are you sure you’re alright?” Dean asked<br/>I turned and beamed up at him and said “I think we are going to win”</p><p>Cas came back with 5 glasses and a bottle of whiskey. While we drank, Jack and I told them what Naomi had found out.</p><p>“I am the Final Prophet, called before the final battle. My job was to free the armies to fight. Naomi said she found that prophecy by accident. And she thought that was it. But since Heaven was replenished, they have been doing some serious research. Looking for any edge in the coming war. She had come across the word Aquaductus before, but it always appeared by itself.<br/>When Jack went to her and told her what I had found, the words Final Prophet, Aquaductus and Nephilim together she went back and searched for those three words. When she did, it unsealed new text and revealed the final prophecy.</p><p>Jack and I had a rapt audience, and the words were tumbling off my tongue so fast, I had to mentally stop myself. I took a deep breath and told them what the prophecy was.</p><p>“I am the Conduit” I said “I can channel the power of God from him to someone else. In this case, Jack.<br/>Guys, if I can get my hands on God and Jack at the same time, I can channel all of God’s power to Jack. Rendering God harmless and making Jack……….</p><p>“God” whispered Sam</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Prophet Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prophet Part 6</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Sam swallowed hard after he said that. “God”</p><p>No one said anything after that. Sam, Dean and Cas just stared from me to Jack and back again. <br/>Dean lifted his hand and opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. His hand fell back to the table.<br/>“I know” I said “Tell me about it”<br/>“Siobhan. How is this going to be accomplished? Your strength, even you said it’s not back at full power?” Sam asked<br/>“I know. My angel strength isn’t, but destroying the Empty changed me to allow myself to be a Conduit. <br/>Naomi said a spell will finish the transformation but it’s all at the subatomic level and I’m sorry, but my eyes glazed over when she started getting technical about it.  Look, we have to go into some serious research mode to find this spell. Naomi said she would give us access to some of the relevant texts to help us out.” I said<br/>“Ok” said Dean “Let’s just say, we crack the texts, and we get what we need, Siobhan both of you have to be within touching distance of God for this to work. That’s suicide. Not to mention, he won’t let you near him in the first place.”<br/>“I know. We have to do some major strategizing to make this work” I said<br/>But also”, I turned to Jack “Once the spell is done, you and I will have be joined at the hip if we ever leave the bunker, because God is going to come to us and we will only get one chance at this.” <br/>“Jack” said Cas<br/>I looked at Cas. He was staring at Jack. <br/>Cas had been completely silent the whole time we told him the plan. Now he was gazing at his son in concern.<br/>“You don’t have to do this, Jack” Cas said. “Neither of you do” Cas continued, looking over at me<br/>“Cas” Jack said. “Of the two plans, this one has the better chance that we all survive. But we don’t have a choice. We are in a war against God. We’re lucky to have one chance against him, never mind two. If this plan doesn’t work, we still have the backup plan. Me blowing up God and Amara. Which means I still need to do the third trial.”<br/>Cas flinched back like someone had struck him. He stood up abruptly and left the kitchen.</p><p>I was on my feet flying after him before I knew what I was doing. He had disappeared from sight, but I was aware of his angelic presence. He was headed towards the garage. I knew he probably wanted to be alone, but unless he came outright and told me that, I wasn’t leaving him alone.<br/>Even if I wasn’t aware of him angelically, the noise alerted me to him. I entered the garage and there was my Cas, coat and suit jacket flung on the ground and he was beating a tyre iron off what used to be a very nice car. <br/>At least it wasn’t the Impala. <br/>He screamed and he roared, and he cursed (I really am a bad influence) and he damned God to the pits of Hell. <br/>I waited him out. When the car was pretty much mulch, he stopped. I knew he knew I was there, but I said nothing. Eventually he turned and looked at me. The despair on his face nearly killed me.<br/>“I can’t…. he began. “I can’t lose any of you. I can’t……….<br/>I ran to him then and flung my arms around him and squeezed him with all the strength I had. I said nothing. What could I say? I couldn’t promise we’d all be ok. All I could do was hold him.<br/>We stood like that for I don’t know how long. <br/>Cas turned his face into my neck and kissed me there. My body sprang to life as he rubbed his hands down my back and along my sides. His mouth found mine and then we were devouring each other like it was our last night on earth. <br/>Our clothes dropped one by one. <br/>Somewhere in the back of my mind I realised Jack or Sam could wander in, but I didn’t care. Cas needed this. I needed this. And in the garage of the Men of Letters bunker Castiel, once a Warrior of God took me to heaven on the bonnet of a red shiny Porsche Coupe.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I watched as Siobhan went running after Cas. I itched to do the same but the look on Jack’s face stopped me. I had been so hard on the kid but now it was on his shoulders to make both plans work. <br/>It was all down to him.<br/>I knew Cas was invested emotionally in Jack and that he was hurting bad. And now throw Siobhan into the mix.<br/>But Dean, who has been a hunter since he was 4 years old, had always had to make the hard choices. And now here was another one. One that was going to put him into conflict with Cas.<br/>“Jack. The third trial. Do you know what it is? I asked<br/>“Billie hasn’t told me yet.” Jack replied<br/>“Well, whatever it is. I’ll be with you.” I said<br/>Jack looked up at me with an unreadable expression on his face. <br/>Sam said nothing at all.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I was lying on top of Siobhan, trying to catch my breath, grateful beyond words for this woman. This woman who waited till I worked out my anger and my gut-wrenching fear on the car. Then she held me for the longest time, before we lost ourselves in each other. <br/>We were still lying on the bonnet of a shiny red car. I leaned up on my elbows to look down at her. She was smiling back at me with half closed eyes. <br/>“I love you, Castiel” she whispered <br/>“I love you, Siobhan” I replied “So much it frightens me. My love for you and Dean, its overwhelming at times.” I bent to kiss her.<br/>“And you don’t think it’s the same for us?” she said between kisses “Because it is. I can’t be without either of you now. I can’t bear to think about it. I won’t let myself think about it, because if I did, I couldn’t function Castiel” <br/>I buried my face in her neck and we just held each other.</p><p>SAM<br/>Sam was trying very hard to not think about his brother’s supposed blasé attitude towards Jack’s role in these plans. Because if he did, he would be so pissed off.<br/>He knew Dean was taking it upon himself to make the hard decisions, just like always, but this was Jack. This boy who was the closest thing he would ever have to a son. So, he would bury his feelings with work.<br/>Sam knew what his role was. Research. He was good at it. He asked Jack to help him and Jack seemed happy to get away from the conversation with Dean.<br/>Now working side by side, I kept glancing over at Jack to make sure he was ok.<br/>“Sam, I’m ok” said Jack. <br/>I shrugged sheepishly at him “Busted” I said with a smile. “But it’s my job to worry about you, so you’ll just have to put up with it.”<br/>Jack smiled.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I walked back to my room feeling like shit. I went over and over the conversation we had in the kitchen. The second option we were handed like a gift horse, which would give us our best chance. Our best chance for survival. So why didn’t I trust it? Maybe because, whatever looks too good to be true, usually came back to bite us in the ass. So, it was up to him to push the first plan. <br/>The plan where Jack blows up Chuck and Amara. <br/>The plan where Jack dies. <br/>And he has to push it because none of the rest of them will.<br/>So, it was up to him……………….again.<br/>And his biggest fear wasn’t that after, he would have lost Jack. Its, will he have lost the rest of his family because of it.<br/>He walked into the bedroom they now shared, and it was empty. No Cas, No Siobhan.<br/>Dean sat down on the bed and never felt more alone.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Cas and I finally detangled from each other and got dressed. <br/>Cas stood looking at the ruined car and asked tongue in cheek “Do you think they’ll notice?”<br/>I laughed “It’s not as if they ever drove any of the cars in here. Well I did drive that one and it was so pretty, but I have a feeling that red is more my colour”, looking over my shoulder at the car we just defiled.<br/>Cas laughed softly “You are incorrigible.”<br/>We walked arm and arm slowly back to our room talking softly to each other. When we entered our room, Dean was sitting on the bed looking so lost, my heart clenched in chest.<br/>I moved quickly and knelt on the ground in front of him “What’s wrong” I asked taking his hands in mine.<br/>Cas sat on the bed beside Dean “Dean, did something happen?”<br/>Dean looked at both of us and said “I’m going to help Jack with the third trial”<br/>Cas looked at Dean in disbelief “You can’t mean that Dean?”<br/>My heart sank. Cas looked as upset as when I found him in the garage. <br/>“Cas please” said Dean “Don’t be mad. We need it to be a backup plan and I know you don’t want to do it, so I will.<br/>I sat back on my heels holding my breath, while I waited for Cas’s response. <br/>“You do what you have to Dean, and so will I” Cas said. Then he stood up and walked out of the room.<br/>CASTIEL<br/>Walking out of the bedroom, I hated seeing the look on Dean’s face when I said those last words. I knew deep down where Dean was coming from, but right now I needed to get out of here.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I watched Cas leave the room with a lump the size of a tennis ball stuck in my throat. I dreaded looking at Siobhan who was still kneeling at my feet, afraid of what I would see there.<br/>Swallowing hard I looked down at her. Her face was open and filled with understanding. That was almost worse.<br/>“Siobhan. I feel like the ground is going to fall away from my feet. I feel like I’m going to lose everything and there’s nothing I can do about it. So, I’m trying to do something about it in the only way I know how” I said to her.<br/>“I know that, Dean. And so does Castiel. He knows it deep down. But that’s not going to stop him from looking for another way” Siobhan said “You both need to remember; you are on the same side. And at the end of the day Dean, this is Jack’s decision. No one can make him do something he doesn’t want to do. Not me, not you, not even Cas. Jack wants the second plan to work but he won’t hesitate to initiate the first plan if it doesn’t.” <br/>I looked at her and heard her words and I hoped she was right.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I made Dean get into bed and we just lay holding each other until Dean felt asleep. Cas walking out seemed to have taken all his energy. My mind was working overtime. Between that and the 12 hours’ sleep I got the night before, I was wide awake.<br/>So, I might as well do something productive.<br/>Not that I would say it to anyone, but I was on team Cas. I so wanted the second plan to work, though it was the harder of the two to pull off. I got up and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and made my way to the research room. Books were still lying about from Sam and Jack. Naomi had promised us research material and I wanted them now. <br/>Because the bunker was warded against Angels except me and Cas, I climbed the stairs and opened the door. Outside I prayed to Naomi.<br/>After about 10 seconds, Naomi appeared before me, with several large volumes of text in her arms.<br/>“These really should not be outside of Heaven, but unbelievably this bunker is safer than Heaven right now. We can’t keep God out, but you can” Naomi said shaking her head<br/>“Thank you, Naomi. Do you want to join me? Help with the research? I asked<br/>“I can’t right now. But I might be able to join you soon” then she vanished.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I woke to find myself alone in the bed. I looked over at the clock and it said 2.30am. I looked around, no Siobhan, no Cas. Christ a man might get a complex.<br/>I got up and pulled on a pair of sweats. I made my way to the research room and as I got closer, I could overhear Siobhan and Cas talking. I stopped to listen, knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop especially on Cas and Siobhan, but I couldn’t help myself, I leaned against the wall in the corridor, dreading what I might hear.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I was so entranced in one of the books Naomi gave me, so much so that when the door to the bunker opened, I jumped with fright. Then I felt him before I saw him, my Castiel, at last.<br/>I looked up at him as he descended the stairs and said “You know, you remind me of someone. I was completely ravished in the garage a few hours ago and the perpetrator then just ran off into the night. Do you know anything about that? I asked him with a smile<br/>Castiel cocked his head to the side and said smiling “Can I take the fifth?” Then he asked, “What are you doing up Siobhan?” he asked<br/>“I couldn’t sleep” I replied. “I contacted Naomi and she brought the research, just like she promised. It’s hard going trying to understand some of the text but there’s fascinating stuff in here too. Did you know that the dinosaurs were an experiment?<br/>He smiled and said “Actually I did know that. There was a betting pool among the angels to see who would get eaten first.”<br/>“Really?” I said<br/>“No” he replied laughing<br/>He bent down to kiss me and then sat heavily into a chair beside me.<br/>“Where’s Dean” he asked<br/>“He’s asleep. He was completely wiped out” I said.<br/>He sighed “I could have handled it better. Dammit, one minute I’m happy, then scared, then I think we can save Jack and then it’s like, no he’s still going to sacrifice himself. Sometimes I wish God would get here and then we’ll know, what happens, happens”<br/>I reached out and squeezed his hand “How about you go in and tell Dean this”<br/>“Tell him what Siobhan? That I’m terrified of not only losing Jack, but him? That I have loved him for 11 years. In love with him for 9 years. That for all that time, he was constantly on my mind, in one way or another. That I’m terrified for him if he loses Sam or you. And that he’s not the only one who has to make the hard decisions”<br/>Cas stopped like he ran out of steam.<br/>I squeezed his hand again and smiled “Yeah, tell him that”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I smiled back at Siobhan, then I stood up and kissed her forehead.<br/>I walked back towards the bedrooms. As I turned onto the corridor, I nearly walked straight into Dean.<br/>He was standing there with tears running down his cheeks and instinctively, I knew what he had been thinking.<br/>“Dean Winchester, you stupid stupid man” I reached him and pulled him down for a kiss. <br/>I then grabbed him by the arm, “Come with me”<br/>Dean offered no resistance. When we reached our room, I pulled him inside. I shrugged out of my coat and suit jacket and turned to Dean who was looking so lost in the middle of the room.<br/>“I don’t believe you. Just because we disagree on strategy, you what, thought you’d lost me, is that it? Did you think this” I said pointing towards him and me “was what, a bit of fun and games for me, for Siobhan? I love you, Dean. I LOVE YOU.” I roared<br/>Then I pushed him and pinned him up against the wall. Dean eyes widened as I moved my mouth towards his. Against his lips, I whispered “You will never doubt my love for you again”<br/>For the next few hours I kissed, stroked and touched this beautiful man, telling him over and over everything I loved about him and how I would never leave him. We climbed together on sensations so exquisite, so mind blowing that when we fell, we fell together.</p><p> </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Watching Cas walk away, I prayed a silent prayer to the universe that Dean would hear whatever Cas had to say. I then turned back to the books and dived in.<br/>Hours later, I’m on the phone with Rowena, brainstorming. <br/>“Rowena, I don’t understand half of what I’m reading. I’ve only been in this life a few months and it might as well be written in gobbledygook for all the sense it’s making. I need your help. Please” I begged<br/>“Ach now, sure gobbledygook takes years to learn” Rowena teased<br/>“Rowena I am so not in the mood. This is serious, please” I said<br/>“Look I’ll see what I can do” she promised<br/>I hung up the phone just as Sam came into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.<br/>“Morning, what have you got there?” Sam asked bending down to kiss the top of head.<br/>“Naomi dropped off these books a while ago, and what did I do to deserve that?” I teased<br/>Sam did a double take and said “Why didn’t you wake me straight away? We could have been working away on these?” <br/>He then paused and looked at me saying quietly “The end is coming, and I will kiss and hug my family every chance I get. I’m sorry if you have a problem with that. But tough, get used to it” he said smiling at me<br/>“Hey” I said holding up my hands. “I never turn down hugs and kisses” I laughed “And you are barely getting three hours sleep as it is Sam. That’s why I didn’t wake you.”<br/>“I’ll sleep when this is over” Sam replied and then he opened a book and we both dived back in.</p><p>SAM<br/>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Siobhan screamed two hours later. “I’ve been reading for hours and I’m still fucking clueless. That’s it. I’m going to do something productive” storming towards the kitchen.<br/>I watched her go in bemusement. I looked over at Jack who had joined us over an hour ago and he had the same look on his face.<br/>“It’s a woman thing, I think” I said laughing to Jack. I don’t think he believed me.<br/>I understood where Siobhan was coming from. The texts in the books was very difficult to understand. Some of it was crystal clear but others weren’t. I realised that the text must have been translated into English from Enochian, and it was done badly. <br/>We needed the person who translated the texts. </p><p>DEAN<br/>Breathing hard, I lay tangled up in Cas. Lying on our sides, my face was turned into the crook of his neck. I couldn’t count how many times Cas and I had made love. We couldn’t get enough of each other. My heart was still overflowing from everything he said to me. What he had said to Siobhan while I eavesdropped. And the words he whispered to me while making love to me. <br/>“Cas” I whispered<br/>“Yes” he whispered back<br/>I raised my head and looked into those blue eyes of his “I love you Cas, more than my own life. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I hope I keep doing it”<br/>Cas smiled at me and said “I know Dean. You show me every day. Never doubt my love Dean, like I will never doubt yours”<br/>We just stared at each other, and when our bodied stirred again, we lost ourselves in each other, one more time.</p><p>JACK<br/>I followed the noise to the kitchen. <br/>In the kitchen, the table was set for five, Siobhan always including Cas even though he didn’t eat. I could smell the makings of an Irish breakfast warming in the oven. <br/>The noise was Siobhan hacking away at the freezer with a knife.<br/>“Siobhan, you ok?” I asked<br/>She turned towards me with the knife raised. Her hair was half out of its ponytail and her face was flushed<br/>“I’m fine” she said “Why do you ask?”<br/>“Well why are you attacking the freezer?” I asked slightly puzzled<br/>She turned back to me looking harried “Because it needs de-icing and at least this I can fix. So, I’m doing something productive. OK? “<br/>Then she turned back and started hacking at the ice again.<br/>I backed slowly out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>Cas and I sneaked along the corridor to the shower room. A shower was definitely in order before we went back into the others.<br/>Of course once in there, well we just couldn’t help ourselves.<br/>Eventually, we made our way into the map room. I could see Jack and Sam sitting at the research table.<br/>“Hey” I called to them. They both looked up and replied with “Good mornings” to me and Cas.<br/>I looked around the room and asked “Where’s Siobhan”<br/>Jack answered “She’s attacking the fridge with a knife”<br/>Cas screwed up his face and said “Why?”<br/>“She wanted to do something productive” Sam said. “I know how she feels. The books are hard going”<br/>“How so?” asked Cas<br/>“Well they have been translated badly, from Enochian to English. We could do with the translator here” Sam answered<br/>I turned to go look for Siobhan in the kitchen when there was a knock at the bunker door.<br/>All four of us stared up towards the door.<br/>“Who the hell could that be?” I asked<br/>“Weapons” Sam said<br/>We all armed ourselves with knives and guns and Sam and I climbed the stairs with Cas and Jack waiting down below.<br/>Taking a deep breath, I opened the bunker door carefully. <br/>I couldn’t believe who was standing there.</p><p>SAM<br/>Standing on our doorstep was Rowena, current Queen of Hell. That was surprising enough but standing beside her was Naomi, current Queen of Heaven.<br/>“Well are you going to let us in? We’ll catch our death standing out here” she said in her thick Scottish accent with a devilish smile on her face.<br/>“Rowena, Naomi what are you doing here………..together………..here?” Dean asked<br/>“Siobhan asked us to come and help” Rowena replied “So here we are”<br/>Naomi looked like she had swallowed a bug. “I didn’t realise that Rowena would be here”<br/>“Well its good you are both here. Naomi, we need help with the texts and also as the leader of both armies, we will need to brainstorm” I said<br/>I called down to Cas and told him to change the sidgils to allow Rowena and Naomi in. Then we invited them in.<br/>Standing around the map table we stared at each other.<br/>“Where’s Siobhan” asked Rowena<br/>“She’s in the kitchen stabbing the fridge” Jack said before we could stop him.<br/>“Oh Lord” Rowena said, “I knew you guys would drive her around the bend” and stalked towards the kitchen. After a slight hesitation Naomi followed her.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>So engrossed I was in my mission to de-ice the fridge, I completely forgot the food in the oven. Thankfully, when I checked it was still good. <br/>I turned back to the freezer, pleased with the progress I made. I laughed internally thinking if we survived the coming apocalypse, it would be written that while the boys fought valiantly, I defrosted a freezer. Yeah well, at least I accomplished something.<br/>“Ach you poor child. What have they reduced you to? A glorified cleaner.”<br/>I spun around and there standing with a grin on her face was Rowena. Beside her, looking like a fish out of water was Naomi.<br/>I threw the knife into the sink and declared “Thank you Heaven and Hell” and ran over to Rowena and threw my arms around her laughing.<br/>After squeezing her senseless I leaned back and grinned at her. <br/>“You look like you’re friends” Naomi said<br/>“Well, when a girl helps you defeat the Empty, heals her afterwards and provides you with a bodyguard, you tend to get a bit close” I said smiling at Rowena<br/>Naomi looked uncomfortable and said “I’m sorry I didn’t help more with that”<br/>“Naomi, you had your hands full and you’re helping now. You are here to help right? I asked<br/>“Yes, I am” she replied<br/>“Splendid” Rowena said<br/>Movement at the door behind Rowena and Naomi had me looking up. Standing there was the most beautiful sight in the world. Dean and Cas looking, well they looked like they had been on vacation. The tension was gone from their faces, their bodies. They stood together, their shoulders touching. They looked happy. <br/>I beamed at them. <br/>“Ladies, can you excuse us a minute. We would like a word with Siobhan” Dean asked <br/>“Of course” said Rowena with a twinkle in her eye as she winked at me. “C’mon Naomi, lets go”<br/>My boys came towards me and they stood looking down at me with smiles and love in their eyes. “Oh my” I thought<br/>Before they left, I could hear Naomi ask Rowena “I’m confused. Is she with Dean or Castiel?”<br/>Rowena’s answer filtered back to us “Ach you poor naïve darling. Are ye sure you want to know?”<br/>Dean reached for me and kissed me senseless. “Dean” I whispered when he finally let me go.<br/>“I don’t know who I have to thank for the two of you, so I’ll thank the universe for you” Dean said<br/>“You’re both good?” I asked “You look good. You look……….like weights have been taken off your shoulders” I finally said<br/>Dean spoke “I think since this whole thing started. Since we met you Siobhan and what happened with you, and with Cas, I was happy but a part of me was thinking, yeah enjoy it while you can, because they’ll realise soon enough that we don’t need Dean and ………… he stopped seeing the expression on my face<br/>“Dean Winchester when will you start seeing yourself clearly?” I said<br/>“Siobhan, I have already had this out with him. I think I was convincing” Cas said in that innocent way he does<br/>“Well” I said “Judging by the way he looks, I think you’re right, Cas”<br/>At Dean’s puzzled look I said to Dean “You look young, Dean. You look happy. You look like you’re in love”<br/>“Siobhan, Cas, I am. Sometimes I feel I will burst apart from what I feel for both of you” Dean said<br/>“Yeah well, welcome to the club” I laughed, and I stretched up on my toes and kissed my two boys.</p><p>SAM<br/>After saying hello to Siobhan, Rowena and Naomi came back out to the research room. I explained to Naomi about the problem we were having with the texts. <br/>“I don’t think they were translated properly” I said to her<br/>“The Enochian language is very involved and dynamic. It’s hard to give a true translation” Naomi replied<br/>“Show me the texts you are having trouble with, and I can explain” she said<br/>Over her shoulder I could see Siobhan, Dean and Cas coming in with food and coffee. <br/>“We can eat while we work” Siobhan said<br/>“Oh thank you Siobhan” I cried with my hands over my head “I’m starving, and that definitely deserves a hug.”<br/>“Well alleluia, why do you think I did this?” she said grinning at me. She dropped the plate filled with sausages, bacon and eggs on the table and walked over for a hug. I happily obliged.<br/>I looked at my brother over Siobhan’s head while I hugged her and what I saw startled me. It was pure love, not just for Siobhan but for me. His love for me was all over his face. I smiled back at him and hoped he could see in me, what I saw in him.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Looking around watching my family brainstorm the end of days with Rowena and Naomi, I felt a lightness in myself that I had never felt before. <br/>No matter how this ended, I felt I mattered, that I was loved. Cas, Siobhan, Sam and Jack. My family loved me. I could finally see and feel it.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I was sitting beside Cas as he helped translate the texts for me, while Naomi was helping Sam. Dean came over and squeezed himself between the two of us. I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed me. He then did the same to Cas. I saw Naomi looking at us with the same puzzled look across the table and I turned back to the texts laughing.<br/>Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack leave the room. </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Dean, Siobhan and I were heavy into deciphering the texts when Jack appeared beside us.<br/>“Dean, its time” Jack said<br/>Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack. Dean stood up; his face had gone white.<br/>“Are you sure?” Dean said<br/>“Yes” Jack replied. “Billie just contacted me and told me what the third trial is. You’re still coming with me, aren’t you?”<br/>Dean looked lost but Siobhan spoke up “Yes Jack, he is.” <br/>I put my hand on Jack and Dean’s shoulders and said to Jack “Dean will be with you the whole way. We will stay here and keep working”<br/>I squeezed Dean’s shoulders so he would know I was ok with this. Dean was right, we had to give ourselves every option we could.<br/>Jack then told us where they had to go. <br/>“That’s only a couple of hours from here. We’ll be back by this afternoon” Dean said<br/>“I don’t like the idea of us separating” Siobhan said to Jack. “Maybe I should go too”<br/>It was Naomi that answered “You are the Conduit, Siobhan. You need to stay here. If we can decipher the spell, it’s you that it has to be performed on.<br/>“Another spell, whoopy do” Siobhan muttered “Because the first one was so much fun”<br/>Siobhan turned to Jack “I love you. Mind each other ok? And then she kissed Jack’s cheek.<br/>She then turned to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Hurry home” she whispered. Dean put one arm around Siobhan and pulled me into the hug with his other arm. Then he let us go, and with a brief hug for Sam on the way out, we all watched as they ascended the stairs and left.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I was already feeling Dean and Jack’s absence. I looked at Cas and knew he was feeling it as well.<br/>With a squeeze of hands, we got stuck back into the books. <br/>“I got it” Naomi suddenly shouted<br/>“Are you sure?” I called over to her<br/>“Yes, this is it, I’m sure” she replied<br/>We all hurried over and surrounded her and Rowena. Castiel looked down at the text which was in Enochian.<br/>“Naomi’s right. Here it says Final Prophet, Aquaductus, Nephilim and the list of ingredients needed. Some of these items can only be found in heaven” Castiel said<br/>I looked at Naomi to find her watching me “Siobhan I need to return to heaven to get these items but I need to ask you, are you sure you want to do this?<br/>“What aren’t you telling me Naomi? I asked<br/>“Siobhan you will be transformed at the subatomic level to become a Conduit for the transfer of power. I don’t know what the risks will be to you. Channelling the power of God, letting it flow through you, that’s……….that’s”<br/>“What has to be done” I said before anyone else could jump in.<br/>I looked at Rowena “Can you do it?”<br/>“Of course I can lass. We’ll go, get what we need and be back as soon as we can” Rowena replied<br/>“Thank you, both of you” I said<br/>They both left instantly now that the sidgils blocking them were gone.<br/>Sam, Cas and I were left standing there. Both of them were looking at me.<br/>“Who’s hungry?” I asked</p><p>DEAN<br/>I drove the car into the garage of the bunker. <br/>The last couple of hours were the strangest of my life. Meeting Adam, like Adam, the first man. And now Jack was in the passenger seat holding Adam’s rib.<br/>I looked at Jack “Our lives are so strange” I said shaking my head<br/>“I know” Jack said quietly. In fact, he barely said anything on the drive home.<br/>“Jack, listen to me. You need to keep that rib on you at all times. So, you can use it when you need. But I want you to know, I hope you never do. I really do hope that, Jack” I said staring into his eyes.<br/>“I know Dean” Jack replied.<br/>We left the garage and made our way to the map room. There was nobody there, but we could hear noises coming from the kitchen.<br/>Cas and Sam were seated at the table. Siobhan was plating what smelled like curry. Yum.<br/>“Any for us?” I called<br/>All three looked my way with Sam saying “You’re back, thank G……..dammit”<br/>I gave Sam a mock glare as I made my way to Siobhan dropping a kiss on her lips.<br/>“All go ok? she asked<br/>“Yeah it was one of the weirder experiences I’ve ever had” I replied<br/>“Sam snorted “Seriously, because you know weird is what we do”<br/>“Sit down” Siobhan said. “You can tell us over dinner”<br/>So that’s what I did. I told the whole crazy story of Adam.<br/>Cas shook his head “I hear rumours that he was still around, but I thought that’s all they were, rumours”<br/>“Wow. Adam” Siobhan said “I’m doubly sorry now that I didn’t go with you. What was he like?<br/>“Horny” I said with a grin<br/>Siobhan laughed and then she disappeared.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I stumbled. What the hell just happened? I looked around. I was in a garden. A beautiful garden. But how??<br/>“Hello Siobhan. I thought it was time that we met” a voice said<br/>I turned and there stood a man. He had wavy salt and pepper hair, beard, blue eyes and dressed quite preppy.<br/>I had never seen him before, but I knew who he was.<br/>“Chuck” I whispered. Damn.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>“SIOBHAN” I roared. I couldn’t believe it. She just disappeared right before our eyes.<br/>We had all stood up in fright.<br/>“Where is she. WHERE IS SHE” Dean roared.<br/>I looked at Dean, my blood running cold and said “Its Chuck. It has to be”<br/>Dean’s face whitened “No, he’ll kill her. <br/>I turned to Jack “Can you find her?”<br/>Jack look determined “I will” and his eyes glowed with fire.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I swallowed hard. This was Chuck. This was……………God. The God. My vision started going dark around the edges. Stop. No fainting Siobhan. Absolutely no fainting.<br/>“Siobhan you ok? You look a little green there” Chuck said with a slight smile on his face.<br/>“Well” I said my voice coming out all crackly “You are like the most famous person, like ever” hoping I sounded nonchalant <br/>“Yeah well, yeah there’s that” Chuck replied openly smiling now<br/>“So, I’m honoured that you would want to meet me” I asked trying to be nice and friendly like<br/>“Meet you. Of course I wanted to meet you, the celestial Prophet who shattered the Empty. You brought to life all my children and sent them home. You could have ruled them, you could have demanded they bow down to you, but no, you sent them back to………….Naomi.”<br/>“What?” I asked shocked. Then I remembered the way the angels knelt before me and ……………….and my vision started blurring again.<br/>“Huh Naomi didn’t tell you that, did she?” Chucked asked “Well no surprise there. But then again there is a lot of things that Naomi did, that she didn’t tell you about?”<br/>“Chuck, please don’t do this? I asked<br/>“Don’t do what?” he asked puzzled<br/>“Don’t destroy our home, don’t destroy us, your creations. Why do you want to do that?” I asked<br/>Chuck rolled his eyes “Oh Siobhan, please don’t tell me you’re going to beg?”<br/>“Of course I’m going to beg” I cried “This is my home. We are all your children. Why would you do this?”<br/>“Because this was a failed experiment. And with all failed experiments, you wipe the slate clean, and you start again and try not to make the same mistakes this time.” Chuck replied<br/>“What about Sam and Dean?” I asked quietly<br/>“What about Sam and Dean?” Chuck asked. “I can smell Dean all over you by the way. Did you two crazy kids get together? That’s nice. Wait! I can smell Castiel all over you too. Now that’s interesting” he chuckled<br/>“Sam and Dean cared for you as a friend” ignoring his previous statement. “When Kevin Tran was called, they tried to find you. They tried to find out what happened to you, but they didn’t find anything. Now they know why. But they cared, Chuck. They cared for you before they knew who you truly were.<br/>“Yeah and look what happened” Chuck said sounding angry<br/>“Chuck you basically told them they were your puppets on a string. That everything they did for the last, what, 35 years, no actually, going back to their parents was orchestrated by you” I said getting angry now<br/>“I’m bored, you know” Chuck said “I know what you’re planning Siobhan. I know everything. God, you know” pointing at himself “So I’ll tell you this, there isn’t an army on Heaven, Hell or Earth that can defeat me. This world will end and there is nothing you can do to stop me.<br/>And Siobhan, I’ll give you some free advice, I wouldn’t trust Naomi. You do know she tortured Castiel and made him kill Dean over and over again.”<br/>“Oh yeah” he said smiling at my shocked face. “And also, I really wouldn’t get too cosy with the person who killed your son.”<br/>“What” I whispered “That’s a lie”<br/>“Siobhan, oh Siobhan, you were foretold, and your son was in the way. Apparently, you were all set to come to America 13 years ago, but you stayed in Ireland when you found out you were pregnant. And the only thing that would put those plans back into motion is if you didn’t have any reason to stay there anymore.<br/>“My parents?” I asked not sure I wanted to know.<br/>“I’m sure, angels were whispering sweet nothings in their ears” Chuck looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.<br/>“But Siobhan, I could give him back to you. I could make it that it never happened. And you and your son could live happily ever after, never knowing about Heaven and Hell and the Winchesters.”<br/>“No” I thought<br/>I could see that Chuck was still talking but the noise in my ears was deafening.</p><p>JACK<br/>I wasn’t aware of anyone or anything. My only goal was finding Siobhan. The best way to do that was to try track God. <br/>My searching felt like forever, my fear for Siobhan, who I could admit now was a mother to me, was threatening to overwhelm me. I felt a hand on my arm and Castiel’s voice at my ear “You got this Jack”<br/>Castiel’s voice settled me. And then I felt it.<br/>“I GOT HER” I cried </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I’m still staring at Chuck but not taking anything in. <br/>“Can you hear me, Siobhan? Chuck asks<br/>Suddenly, Jack is beside me, he takes my hand and Chuck’s shout “NO” is ringing in my ears as we appear back in the kitchen.<br/>I immediately fall to my knees, my chest heaving with unshed tears that are bursting to come out, but my anger is stronger.<br/>Dean and Cas are kneeling down beside me asking if I’m ok.<br/>“Is it true?” I asked Cas “Did Naomi torture you by making you kill Dean over and over?”<br/>Castiel’s face blanched but he said “Siobhan, that was a long time ago and she has helped us since then.”<br/>“Really” I said standing up “Do you know what wasn’t a long time ago? When Naomi killed my fucking son.”<br/>“Oh yeah” I shouted to their shocked faces. “Fun times. The stupid woman who was foretold, got knocked up and threw heaven’s plans into chaos. But hey, no biggie, when the time comes, we kill the kid, turn the grandparents into shrews and voila, one celestial Prophet back on track. I come to America and the plan goes forward.”<br/>I stood in the kitchen, my body shimmering with rage and I wanted to scream and wail and destroy everything with my bare hands.<br/>They all looked so shocked except for Jack. He looked…………<br/>“Did you know, Jack? I asked quietly<br/>They all turned to him. <br/>“No, I didn’t. But when you told your story to us that night about how he died, something didn’t add up. I asked Naomi when I went to meet her. I asked her if she killed him. She said no but I’m not sure I believed her. But I had no proof, Siobhan” Jack said<br/>I just nodded. <br/>I turned to leave the kitchen, “Siobhan” Dean said<br/>“Don’t follow me” and then I ran.</p><p>DEAN<br/>“I’m going to kill her” I said<br/>“Dean” Cas said<br/>“No Cas, no. You know what this means? The plan to make Siobhan the Conduit, we can’t trust it now. We don’t know Naomi’s agenda. I knew it. I fucking knew it” I roared<br/>“And that means we are left with Billie’s plan, for Jack to………I stopped, breathing hard.<br/>“Dammit Cas, I knew it” </p><p>SAM<br/>Sitting at the map table, with a whiskey in my hand, I wondered how much more we could take. <br/>Dean and I had been through some crazy things over the years, but the last few months had been exceptional in the weird. <br/>And then there’s Siobhan, who up to a few months ago lived an ordinary, mundane life. Then suddenly she’s thrown in the Supernatural world and the things she’s had to do and overcome in such a short period of time, well, he had seen experienced hunters crack over less. <br/>His relationship with Siobhan was so precious to him. Dean was his brother and Dean’s best friend was Cas. Now they were something more. But Sam never had a best friend except for Dean, until Siobhan. <br/>When she first came here, she soaked up the knowledge that he was eager to share. It was such fun teaching her. When her brain got too fried and needed a break, she would ask him to tell her stories of the hunts they went on. I happily obliged. <br/>I also told her about Jess, and now about Eileen and how hard it had been on her since Chuck had used her horribly. She was always giving advice and said she couldn’t wait for the day to meet her. She even learned a small bit of sign language, so she could communicate with her when they finally met.<br/>That was the hardest thing about all this. Siobhan went over and beyond for them. I knew she was as grateful for us as we were for her, that’s why my heart was sore for her this evening and I didn’t know how to help her.<br/>But maybe I knew someone, who might.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Dean and I stared at each other in the kitchen feeling helpless.<br/>I turned to Jack “When you found her, was Chuck hurting her, physically I mean?” the bastard had already hurt her emotionally<br/>“No, in fact Chuck was some distance from her” Jack replied<br/>“Why” I asked Dean “Why is she still alive?”<br/>“What do you mean?” Dean asked<br/>“Dean, if he thinks she’s a threat, that he initiated a face to face, why is she still alive? I asked again.<br/>“What? Jack asked, “You think he can’t hurt her?”<br/>“Naomi said that destroying the Empty changed Siobhan at the sub-atomic level. What if it did more than that? I asked<br/>“I don’t know Cas. But if it’s true, we need to find that out as well” Dean said<br/>Then it looks like I got my work cut out for me, doesn’t it” I voice said behind us.’<br/>We turned around and standing in the doorway next to Sam, was Rowena.<br/>“What are you doing here, Rowena? I asked<br/>“Sam called me and told me what happened. I didn’t know, I swear about Siobhan’s son. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think Naomi is lying about this plan, but we need to be sure. First, I need to speak to Siobhan.</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Prophet Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prophet Part 7</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I found myself in the garage again, this time alone. I couldn’t breathe, the rage was so intense inside me. I didn’t take it out oo any of the cars like Cas did, I just paced, up and down, up and down.<br/>The rage kept me from thinking rational thoughts. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was a good thing as my brain was protecting me from something, but it wouldn’t for long.</p><p>ROWENA<br/>I found Siobhan in the garage. I watched as she tried to control her anger by pacing. She eventually came to a stop next to the Impala, the iconic car that was an extension of Sam and Dean. Siobhan climbed into the back seat and disappeared from view.<br/>I made my way over to the car and peaked into the back seat. Siobhan was sprawled across the back seat lying on her back staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Any chance you can make room for me. Sure, I’m only a little bitty thing” I asked</p><p>I thought she was going to ignore me, but she scooted over and sat on the far side of the seat. I opened the door and got in. I settled myself, got comfortable, and I waited.</p><p>DEAN<br/>The four of us were left in the kitchen after Rowena went off looking for Siobhan.</p><p>“Why are we here?” I said to Cas. “We should have gone after her.”<br/>“Dean, she’s mad at us.” Cas answered “And she has a right to be. I know we didn’t know about her son, but we knew what Naomi was capable of.”</p><p>Sam cleared his throat “I think it’s more to do with the fact that Siobhan was trying to be friends with Naomi. Bring her into the fold like she did with Rowena. It’s that betrayal that hurts.”</p><p>“Damn Naomi to the pits of hell” I growled “I thought she was starting to show a bit of humanity, but no, just more of the same”</p><p>I looked at Cas and his face stopped me cold “Cas what is it?</p><p>“Dean, Naomi is responsible for the death of Brodie, so Siobhan would come here and fulfil the prophecy. What if she can’t get over that? What if she can’t stand to be here and leave? Cas asked</p><p>I had no answer.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Rowena climbed into the car and sat quietly beside me. I initially was annoyed by the intrusion, but her silent presence beside me was comforting. <br/>Unfortunately, the rage inside me has quieted somewhat and now my brain was working overtime. And the thoughts I didn’t want to come to the surface, surfaced.</p><p>“I loved my son Rowena, so much. He was the light of my day” I began. “There was nothing I wouldn’t do for him”</p><p>“I have no doubt about that Siobhan” Rowena replied “I’m afraid I didn’t get that gene. Maybe if I had, my son wouldn’t have turned into a demon. What is it Siobhan?” Rowena asked “There’s something else bothering you besides Naomi’s’ betrayal isn’t there? Though that is bad enough”</p><p>I turned to look at her “When Chuck told me about what Naomi had done, I was shocked, but I’ll admit I wasn’t surprised. Somewhere in the back of my head, I think I knew this. Well, not that Naomi did it, but Heaven. And I didn’t want to examine it too closely. <br/>“Why Siobhan? Rowena asked quietly</p><p>I didn’t answer for a minute. I was trying to gather my thoughts and try to decide if I wanted to share my secret shame.<br/>Rowena started talking “Siobhan, whatever you say to me will be between us, I promise you. And nothing you can say will even come close to the loathsome things I have done in my time”</p><p>I let out my breath shakily “When Chuck told me about what Naomi had done, he also gave me a choice. He told me he could make it that Brodie never died, that I never came here, never met the boys. Jack saved me before I could answer him but, Oh Rowena, I couldn’t. I don’t want to. I don’t want to leave my family here. Not even for Brodie.”</p><p>I finally broke down and cried tears of shame. I barely registered Rowena pulling me towards her and letting me cry on her shoulder.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I was still reeling from what Cas had said. Could Siobhan recover from the fact that her child died so she could fulfil some prophecy? I know how I felt knowing that Chuck has pulled our strings for years. All the good I was feeling was nearly being eroded away from the hits we were getting lately.  <br/>Without thought I reached for Cas’s hand and squeezed. He returned it and together we waited.</p><p>SIOBHAN</p><p>When I was spent, I sat up and wiped my face.</p><p>Rowena said “Look, I’m no expert but to me it’s like this. You loved your son, you reared him, you lost him, and you grieved him. You moved on Siobhan and that’s ok. It’s what healthy people do. And you’ve been lucky to find a new family. So, don’t be feeling ashamed for loving them and not wanting to give them up.</p><p>I gave her a watery smile “Thanks Rowena. Sorry about your dress” </p><p>“Ach sure, I have plenty” she grinned wickedly at me “The perks of being the Queen of Hell. Sales ladies throw their wares at me”</p><p>I laughed like I’m sure she hoped I would. “We need to make plans”<br/>I scrubbed my face “How do I look? I asked<br/>“Splotchy” Rowena said eyeing me<br/>“You really know how to make a girl feel better” I grumbled “Now what do we do? About Naomi?”<br/>“We find out if she’s lying her ass off” Rowena said with steel in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>The four of us are sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of whiskey in front of each of us.<br/>Each of us looking wiped out. Dean sitting across from me had everything I was feeling, running across his face.<br/>My worry for Siobhan was about to explode out of me. I ached to find her and hold her like she did for me when I was hurting, but this was different. <br/>The fact the Queen of Hell was comforting Siobhan and not me or Dean, yeah well, the irony was not lost on me.</p><p>Movement at the door had us all looking up. In the doorway stood Siobhan and Rowena. Siobhan’s face showed the remnants of tears and my heart hurt for her. After a pause she came down the steps and stood there.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got so mad. I know it wasn’t your fault………..”</p><p>I was out of the seat and pulling her to me before she could finish the sentence.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. About Brodie, about Naomi, about Chuck” I began,<br/>Dean was at my side and I turned Siobhan in my arms to include him. The three of us hugged tightly and briefly, and then let go. </p><p>Siobhan walked over to Jack and looked up at him. He gazed down at her sadly.<br/>“I’m not mad at you Jack. I’m not. I’m mad at me. I’m mad at Naomi, but not you.”</p><p>Jack looked so relieved. Siobhan then turned to Sam and said “Thanks for sicing the Queen of Hell on me” she mocked glared at him</p><p>Holding his arms apart he said “Desperate times………” Siobhan hiccupped and walked into his arms for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I squeezed Sam once more and then he let me go.</p><p>“Ok we need answers” I said “And they can only come from Naomi. Jack can you determine if an Angel is telling the truth”</p><p>“Yes. If I can share their mind like I shared yours, then yes, I can” he replied</p><p>“Excellent. Then that is what she has to agree to, before any spell is performed” I said</p><p>“Siobhan, I think we are all in agreement on that” Dean said “but, Siobhan we also need you to tell us what happened with Chuck. Anything at all that you can remember, besides what you already told us”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded my head trying to remember everything that was said when something I had forgotten popped back into my memory.</p><p>“Oh my god Dean, he said that I had the power to control the Angels” I said</p><p>“What!” everyone said at once</p><p>“Yes, he said that because I saved them from the Empty, they were bound to me.  “Remember they knelt before me in the playground and in heaven”</p><p>“Oh dear” said Rowena “Does that mean………..?”</p><p>“Rowena, no” I said “I’ve met Crowley, remember and I had no effect on him and anyway, I don’t want to rule anyone ok. I want to do my part in this and then I want to live happily ever after here with my boys. Everyone Capise?”</p><p>Dean looked at me smiling “Was there anything else?</p><p>“He said we were failed experiments and that he wanted to start from scratch. Dean, he said he knew what we were planning. He said that there wasn’t an army in Heaven, Hell or Earth that could stop him.</p><p>They all stared in me in shock.</p><p>“But I don’t believe him” I said</p><p>“Why? asked Cas</p><p>“Because he tried to get me to undo it” I swallowed hard “He said he could send me back home to Ireland with Brodie and it would be like this never happened” I told them</p><p>“Siobhan” Dean whispered, “What did you say?”</p><p>“Jack rescued me just after he said it. He was raging Jack interfered. I’m surprised he didn’t follow us” I said</p><p>“That’s right. I had forgotten about that” Jack said.</p><p>“Siobhan” Dean called me again “Do you want to go home, be with Brodie again, if Chuck can…………</p><p>“Dean stop” I said. I looked over at Rowena and she smiled and nodded her head.</p><p>I looked back at Dean and then at Cas “There is no place I’d rather be than here with you, believe me”</p><p>DEAN<br/>Sam, Jack and Rowena went back out to the research room to study the spell some more, while we waited for Naomi to return.<br/>Siobhan, Cas and I sat at the table in the kitchen. We had worked out how we were going to handle Naomi. Now we were waiting.</p><p>“I can’t be part of it, Dean” Siobhan was saying “I can’t even look at her”<br/>“It’s alright Siobhan” Cas said, “We understand, completely.”<br/>“You don’t think I’m an awful coward?” Siobhan said looking between the two of us.<br/>“Oh yeah” I said, “That’s the word that comes to mind when I think of you.”<br/>She stuck her tongue out at me<br/>“No No please, let us recap” I continued <br/>I held up one finger “One, your whole life was turned upside when you were made the final Prophet”<br/>I held up another finger “Two, you had to move into a bunker with four smelly guys”<br/>“I’m not smelly” Cas said confidently, Dean smiled at him, <br/>“Three, you got tortured by the Entity, then you killed him, then you hooked up with the two of us”<br/>“Yes, torture indeed” Siobhan said laughing</p><p>“Then you met God, who told you some horrible truths, so what’s that, four, five six, well it’s a lot in such a short space of time. We understand if you want to hold back on this until you regroup. Siobhan, we got this. You do know we do this for a living, right??? </p><p>Siobhan was about to respond when we could hear faint knocking. We heard Sam call in “Heads up guys. It’s showtime.”</p><p>I looked back at Siobhan “I’m fine. Go do your thing.” she said<br/>She leaned across the table and kissed us both briefly. We stood and joined the others leaving Siobhan sitting at the kitchen table.</p><p>As we entered the map room, I could hear Naomi speaking as she was coming down the stairs. <br/>“I don’t understand, why is the bunker warded again?” Naomi was asking<br/>I answered her “Because, Chuck kidnapped Siobhan this afternoon, so we put up all the sidgils we could, to protect ourselves.”</p><p>Naomi for her part looked shocked “What, did you find her, is she ok? she asked</p><p>I spread my arms apart “Look at that?” I said to the others “She’s the picture of concern, isn’t she”?<br/>“She’s certainly convincing to me” Sam said “What about you Cas, are you convinced?” Sam asked<br/>“No” Cas answered “I’ll only believe it when Jack tells me so”</p><p>Naomi looked at each of us with wary eyes “What’s going on? What’s this all about? I brought you everything for the spell. I thought we were on the same side here”</p><p>“Oh” I said “We,” indicating Cas, Sam, Jack, Rowena and myself, “We are on the same side. You I’m not convinced about”</p><p>Naomi said nothing for several seconds her eyes darting to each of us. Eventually she asked “Why”</p><p>I looked at Cas and indicated he should proceed, he nodded back at me.</p><p>“First, when Siobhan destroyed the Empty, is it true she had the power to control the Angels, well the ones she rescued from the Empty, that if she wanted, she could have taken power and there would have been nothing you, or anyone could have done about it.”<br/>Naomi eyes widened for a fraction before she said “Who told you that? she asked<br/>“Never mind” Cas replied, “Answer the question, Naomi is it true?”<br/>“Yes, it’s true” she answered reluctantly “Its built into the spell to destroy the Empty. Whoever destroys it, commands them.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think this was something worth mentioning” I asked anger colouring my voice<br/>Naomi replied, “She doesn’t know the first thing about Heaven or Angels.”<br/>“That’s a piss poor excuse Naomi.” I growled at her</p><p>“Wait” Cas said “The Angels in heaven. The ones that bowed to her, they would have wanted to serve her. How did you get around that?”</p><p>Naomi said nothing but she looked like she was grinding her teeth</p><p>“Answer Cas’s question, Naomi or we are done here” I said raising my voice.</p><p>“I told them…………that……….that she left me in charge” Naomi finished</p><p>“Unbelievable” Sam said</p><p>I looked over at Rowena. She was looking back at me with raised eyebrows and pursed lips and then she nodded slightly.</p><p>I nodded in return and turned to look at Naomi.</p><p>Naomi spoke first “Dean, where’s Siobhan, I’m serious, is she alright? Why isn’t she here?”</p><p>“You want to know why she isn’t here, Naomi, do you really want to know?” I asked </p><p>Pinning my gaze on her I said coldly “Well she’s not too fond of people who murder her son and turn her parents against her” </p><p>Naomi recoiled from me “No, no”</p><p>“Yes Naomi” Cas shouted “Yes, we know what you did. We know everything”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand” Naomi said, “The prophecy had to be fulfilled. For us all to survive, the prophecy had to come to pass. It was one boy against our whole universe. But I didn’t know Siobhan then, like I know her now. And she has been nothing but kind to me. I wanted to tell her, I truly did, but I couldn’t find the words.<br/>But in order to get her here, we had to give her no reason to stay.<br/>I had no choice, don’t you understand, I had no choice”</p><p>A voice came from behind us “You had a choice Naomi. You could have asked me”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>After Dean and Cas left, I sat at the kitchen table wondering what I was so afraid of. It’s not as if I didn’t know now the worst there was to know. Even Naomi wasn’t as much a friend, more of an ally but unconsciously I had been trying to bring everyone together as a family.<br/>And why, because despite everything happening around me, I was happy. Ecstatically happy. <br/>I loved Dean and Cas so much. I could see the years into the future with them even though I knew nothing was guaranteed. <br/>But now the rose-coloured glasses had to come off.<br/>I was a player in this war, a major player and it was time I started acting it.</p><p>I made my way over to the doorway listening to Cas and Dean question Naomi. They were good. Naomi was reluctantly answering them, but was it the truth?</p><p>When they came to the part about Brodie and she calling out she had no choice, well I couldn’t keep quiet any longer.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at me including Naomi who was beseeching me with her eyes “Siobhan please”</p><p>“Why didn’t you ask me, Naomi” I repeated “Did you even consider asking me?”</p><p>Naomi looked down at the ground and then back up at me “No, we didn’t”</p><p>“Why” I asked “Why couldn’t you have explained what you needed me to do. Why couldn’t you have shown me how important this was? I don’t understand”</p><p>“Because it was so important Siobhan” Naomi cried </p><p>“Siobhan being an Angel is black or white. There is no grey area. Tell her Castiel. Tell her that when you were an Angel of the Lord you obeyed without question. That it wasn’t until you were sent to Earth and made friends with the Winchesters that you started seeing in shades of grey”</p><p>Castiel and I looked at each other but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to; I knew what Naomi had said was correct. Castiel had told me, when I had asked him once what it was like being an Angel.</p><p>“I’m sorry Siobhan. I can’t say how sorry I am” Naomi said</p><p>I looked at her for a minute and realised that as much as I loved my son and that what Naomi did was horrendous, it was not the important thing. He was one boy against the universe.</p><p>“Naomi, our problem here is, are you telling the truth about this spell or are you making a power grab for yourself” I said</p><p>“How can I convince you?” Naomi said.</p><p>I looked at her and said “You have to let Jack in”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I watched as it sunk in with Naomi what we were asking. Us having that second plan hinged on her answer, otherwise we couldn’t risk it.</p><p>“What’s it going to be Naomi?” I asked her. “All we want is to be sure you are being straight with us on this. We don’t want to know anything else.”</p><p>That wasn’t strictly true. We had asked Jack to look for any kinds of deception or duplicity. Our backs were against the wall. We couldn’t allow for mistakes.</p><p>We all stared at Naomi. She was staring at Siobhan “Ok I’ll do it”.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Jack asked Naomi to sit in a chair and he went to stand behind her. </p><p>I looked at him and said “You know what to look for”<br/>Jack nodded back at me and put his fingertips on each of Naomi’s temples.<br/>Jack eyes blazed like fire, while Naomi’s blazed lightening blue.</p><p>Then we waited.</p><p>JACK<br/>After working with Siobhan on her mental exercises, the difference in Naomi’s mind was startling, least of all the resistance I was feeling. Thinking at first, she was fighting me, I eventually concluded it was just her natural protections kicking in. I felt her let her guard down and the amount of knowledge that flooded me was astounding. I then began the task of finding what I was looking for.</p><p>DEAN<br/>After a few minutes of standing watching Jack and Naomi, Cas and I found ourselves holding hands with Siobhan.<br/>“You ok? I asked.<br/>“I am” she replied “I needed to do this”<br/>I bent down to kiss her forehead and she smiled up at me.<br/>“How long do you think it will take?” I asked Cas<br/>“It depends on how forthcoming; Naomi will be” he answered<br/>“Great” I said “So we could be here all night”<br/>Sam spoke up “If she wants this plan to work, she will be”<br/>“I hope you’re right Sammy” I replied</p><p>JACK<br/>The ebb and flow of information was coming at me at the speed of light. Trying to filter it out to what I needed, seemed like an impossible task. <br/>Naomi was alive as long as Castiel, so the memories and knowledge were extensive to say the least.<br/>I didn’t know how much time had passed, when I found what I needed. I dove towards it into Naomi’s mind. I felt her resisting again, but I pushed through and there I found everything we were looking for.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>While Dean and I stood with Siobhan, Sam was huddled with Rowena, going through the spell ingredients, making sure they had everything they needed and studying the quantities and formation that they were put together. They seemed to be pleased by what they had. That was something at least.<br/>After nearly 20 minutes, Jack’s eyes stopped glowing and he removed his fingers from Naomi’s temples.<br/>He stepped back and Naomi bent her head and closed her eyes.<br/>Jack looked over and me and said, “She’s telling the truth”.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I left out a sigh of relief at Jack’s words. We could go ahead with the spell. <br/>I looked over at Rowena and asked her when we could start.<br/>“Siobhan, this spell is a wee bit complex. I’m going to need some time to go through it and make sure we have everything we need, in the quantities that we need.” Rowena answered.</p><p>“Ok, how much time? I asked<br/>“A few hours at least” Rowena said, “I’m going to need to concentrate, so everyone but Sam had better go find something else to do” and then she winked boldly at me.<br/>I blushed from the roots of my hair to my toenails. Now, that woman was incorrigible.</p><p>Naomi stood up and said “I better go. I’ll come back when it’s time to do the spell”</p><p>“Fine” said Dean. “Once the spell is done, we need to plan our attack, so you’ll need to stick around for a while after.”</p><p>“Agreed” said Naomi and she turned towards the stairs, Castiel following her. After she left, he came back to join me and Dean. <br/>Jack looked at us and said “There was a lot of knowledge in Naomi’s head. I’m going to take some time to filter through it. Maybe there’s something else we can use.”<br/>“Jack” I said, “You’re sure she’s on the level?”<br/>“Yes” he smiled “I’m sure” and he turned towards his room.</p><p>I squeezed Dean and Cas’s hands and I followed Jack out towards the bedrooms. Cas and Dean on my heels.<br/>When we got to our room, Cas said “Siobhan, you had a really long day, you need rest if you have to go through that spell later”</p><p>“Do you know what I need? I need you. Both of you. I need you to make love to me and make me forget every shitty thing that happened today, please”</p><p>Dean and Cas eyes widened but they didn’t say a word. They stood on either side of me and stripped me of every piece of clothing I had on, kissing and stroking every bit of skin they uncovered. Then for the next few hours, they made love to me until I forgot my own name.</p><p>SAM<br/>Rowena wasn’t kidding about how complex the spell was. The quantities had to be exact, the sequence which they were added was meticulous but more than that, each ingredient had its own timetable of when it was added to the pot. But, then again this was a spell to disarm a God, and not any God. The God. So, no pressure.</p><p>“Sam, how are you doing over there?” Rowena asked.<br/>“I’m halfway through the measuring. Good job I found these weighing scales in the kitchen” I replied<br/>Rowena came over to inspect his work. After a couple of moments, she nodded her head, pleased by what she saw.<br/>“Good, excellent” and then she sighed.<br/>I looked down at her “What is it, Rowena? Is something wrong?”<br/>She craned her head to look up at me and said “Oh Sam, this spell, it’s going to be painful. I mean thinking you’re being boiled alive, painful.”<br/>I looked at her in shock, “Rowena, you’re not serious! She’s already gone through an ordeal at the hands of the Entity.”<br/>“I know Sam, but this is the only way the plan is going to work. She is the Conduit” Rowena replied<br/>“We have to tell her…..now………….we have to give her the choice. I hate to think of Dean and Cas’s reaction. I better go…………” I said<br/>“No Sam, don’t. Don’t disturb them. I’ll tell Siobhan when they come back. It will be up to her to tell Dean and Cas” Rowena said<br/>“You want to lie to Dean and Cas? I asked <br/>Rowena arched her perfect eyebrow at me and said “No, I’m giving Siobhan the choice to lie to Dean and Cas.” </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Lying in bed, I was sandwiched between Cas and Dean. Dean was lying on one side and on the other Cas was half sprawled over me, his head on my chest, with his arm thrown across my body to wrap around Dean’s waist.<br/>I was barely able to make coherent thoughts, the one that did make it through was, how was there such perfection and happiness in this room, and outside, forces just about outside our control were raging. <br/>The boys had taken me at my word. For the last hours I didn’t know anything but them, their lips, their hands, their whispered words, it was definitely the best sexual experience of my existence and judging from their responses, I think both Dean and Cas were in agreement with me.<br/>Dean nuzzled into my neck and said “I think my bones have dissolved. I can’t move.”<br/>Cas just “hhmmed” his acknowledgement in that deep baritone of his.</p><p>“I’m surprised we haven’t been disturbed yet. How long have we been in here? I asked<br/>“That would require me to move” mumbled Dean “you will just have to remain ignorant”<br/>“Ignorance is bliss” I sighed.</p><p>JACK<br/>Sitting crossed legged on my bed, I was doing my best to sift through some of the information I had acquired from being joined with Naomi. <br/>I was hearing half snatched conversations from eons ago, that made no sense in modern times.<br/>The politics of running heaven was complicated in the least but the thing that stood out the most in my head was the mention of Siobhan over and over. The rescued Angels from the Empty asked about her often, much to the chagrin of Naomi. <br/>I didn’t understand why Naomi kept it from Siobhan. <br/>If there was a reluctant hero in all this, it was Siobhan. She didn’t want glory, she didn’t want worship, she wanted family. That’s what she was fighting for here.<br/>Maybe because that is what Naomi wanted, she thought everyone else was like her.<br/>Jack mentally stopped his musings and went back to searching Naomi’s memories.</p><p>ROWENA<br/>“We’re ready Sam” I said<br/>“Yeah” Sam said looking miserable “I hate this”<br/>I replied “I know” </p><p> </p><p>SAM<br/>I walked back towards the bedrooms, hating myself for disturbing them, but more for the reason I was disturbing them.<br/>I stood outside the door to Dean, Cas and Siobhan’s room and knocked.</p><p>“Yeah” Dean called “What is it”<br/>“Dean, its time” I replied<br/>After a beat Dean replied “Give us 15 minutes”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I looked at the boys, “I need a shower”<br/>“We all do” said Dean<br/>“I’ll go first” I said, and Dean started to protest,<br/>I laughed “We’ll never come of there if we all go together”<br/>I climbed out of the bed and threw on sweats and a t-shirt. Grabbing clean clothes, I made my way to the shower room, with a big grin on my face.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I groaned when Siobhan left the bed. I was never so comfortable or content in my long existence. Watching her scoot out the door, I missed her already. <br/>I looked over at Dean and I saw he was watching her go as well. <br/>He then looked over at me, with a grin. The last few hours had been amazing. Every time we were together it just got better and better. <br/>We were so much more comfortable with each other now. <br/>Dean leaned over to me and kissed me soundly “When we get through this, you, me and Siobhan are going somewhere private for a month, at least, where we won’t be disturbed and where clothing is optional. Agreed”<br/>“Agreed” I whispered against his lips.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>After the best shower in the world, I dried and dressed in record time. I was looking at myself in the mirror, smiling at my bright eyes, pink cheeks and slight beard rash on my chin, when movement behind me caught my eye.</p><p>“Siobhan, can we talk” Rowena asked<br/>“Of course,” I said “but we better go somewhere else, the boys will be here to take a shower any minute now.”<br/>I followed Rowena to the kitchen, sneaking glances at her every couple of steps.<br/>“Rowena, is there a problem with the spell? Can it not be done?” I asked dreading the answer<br/>“No Siobhan its nothing like that, it’s just…..well it’s just………………..”<br/>“Ah crap, please Rowena, just spit it out” I said</p><p>So, she did. And as I said “Crap”</p><p>DEAN<br/>As Cas and I made our way to the shower room to clean up I was thinking that maybe we had a chance. If Plan B worked, there was no reason for Plan A anymore and Jack would be safe. I was filled with optimism. That should have been my first warning.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I looked at Rowena in dismay. <br/>I was terrified by what she was telling me. The experience with the Entity was not that long ago and I’ll admit if only to myself that I still can remember my screams, the pain, his voice.<br/>“Siobhan I’m sorry. Sam wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn’t want to disturb ye” Rowena said<br/>“No, no you were right. This way I don’t have long to think about it. Can you ask Sam and Jack to come in and talk to me, quickly before the guys get here?” I asked her<br/>“Of course,” Rowena replied, and she hurried off to get them.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Cas and I hurried through our showers, both of us wanting to be there for Siobhan for moral support. When we arrived in the map room only Rowena was there.<br/>“Where’s everyone? I asked her<br/>“Oh, in the kitchen, I think. They were just waiting for you” she replied breezily<br/>“Are you alright, Rowena?” I asked her<br/>“Oh yeah, fine, fine” she replied</p><p>I saw Cas narrow his eyes at her, but he followed me to the kitchen. There we found Sam and Jack with Siobhan sitting at the table.<br/>“Oh good, you’re here” Siobhan said<br/>Sam and Jack stood, and Sam said, “We’ll see you out there”, and squeezed Siobhan’s hand.<br/>“Sit” she said mock glaring at us<br/>“What’s up” I asked<br/>“Ok, it’s like this. Apparently, the spell is a bit of a doozy, so I’m telling you now, no interfering with it ok, because we only get one shot at this” Siobhan told us<br/>“Siobhan, what’s going on?” Cas asked<br/>“Rowena told me the spell is a bit on the rough side, it’s going to hurt, a lot, and I need both of your words that you won’t try to stop it”<br/>We both looked at her stunned and then I asked, “How much?”<br/>“Rowena can’t give me exact figures, Dean but the bottom line is this needs to be done and I need your words” Siobhan said</p><p>Sam stuck his head around the door at that moment and said, “Naomi’s here” and he left again.<br/>Siobhan looked at the two of us. I looked at Cas. This was our best shot. I looked back at Siobhan and nodded my head. From the corner of my eye I saw Cas do the same.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I squeezed both Dean and Cas’s hands.<br/>So that’s it. I have all my ducks in a row. I’ve prepared everyone the best way I could.<br/>A part of me, and I’m not ashamed to say it was a big part of me, wanted to wail and scream and beg them not to let me go through this. I was terrified. I hated pain. Me that took a painkiller for every little ache and pain in my human life.<br/>Now I was subjecting myself to another torturous experience. Am I a masochist in this life?</p><p>I stood up and we walked out of the kitchen together.<br/>In the research room, Rowena had pushed the table and chairs to the sides of the room to make space in the middle.<br/>I walked over to Rowena and stood beside her. I nodded my head slightly at Naomi as I passed her.<br/>“Ok” said Rowena “Boys you will have to stand back. This will get a bit dicey and I don’t need you in my way. Naomi will help with the timing of the spell which has to be exact.”</p><p>“Rowena, before you start, how long will this take? Dean asked</p><p>Dammit, I thought</p><p>Rowena looked at me and I nodded to say it was ok.</p><p>“Dean there are 24 ingredients to add to the spell at different times. As I said the timing is crucial” Rowena said<br/>“Rowena” Dean growled “Spit it out”<br/>“It’ll take roughly 30 minutes” Rowena said</p><p>“WHAT!” both Dean and Cas said together </p><p>“Dean, Cas stop” I said “This has to be done. Please you gave me your word.” I begged</p><p>“30 minutes Siobhan?” Cas said “That’s…………….”</p><p>“Cas, Dean, its only hocus pocus, bibbity bobbety and it’s done, in the movies.” I said <br/>“Rowena let’s get this show on the road, before I change my mind”</p><p>Rowena started the incantation and threw the first of the ingredients into the pot. The smell of incense and cinnamon filled the air, as Rowena continued her incantation. I saw her throw another two ingredients into the pot, when the liquid in the pot started to shimmer and rise.<br/>It rose like a living flame, with tongues of red, yellow and blue. Rowena guided it with her hands towards me. My hands rose towards it of their own volition and the flames snaked around my outstretched arms. There was no pain. I was fascinated by the way it rose up my arms and wrapped around my shoulders and made its way down my body and over my face and head. I could see Dean and Cas through the flames. I tried to smile at them to show them I was alright. It didn’t hurt, in fact except for my vision being impaired, I was ok.</p><p>I saw Rowena throw another ingredient into the pot and heard her start another incantation. I started to feel warm, it was pleasant, like lounging on the couch in front of a home fire. Pleasant and relaxed. </p><p>I was beginning to relax, ok I got this. It’s working its way up. Yes, I can do this. </p><p>Rowena started another incantation. </p><p>Ouch, ok that wasn’t nice. What was that…………….my body jerked, and I was rising into the air, my back was arched with my arms behind me, pointing towards the floor.</p><p>The pain was so intense, there was no time to brace for it. I screamed…………………..</p><p>SAM<br/>My heart was pounding in my chest as the spell got under way. I was alternating with watching Siobhan and watching Dean. It started off ok. Siobhan seemed ok. But I knew that wouldn’t last.<br/>And it didn’t<br/>Siobhan jerked up into the air. Her body bent backwards at an uncomfortable angle. The scream that wrenched the air was piercing.<br/>I looked at Jack and mouthed at him “Be ready”. He nodded back.</p><p>DEAN<br/>The scream hit me like a physical blow. I couldn’t catch my breath. I turned to Cas. He was looking at Siobhan in horror. <br/>I saw Rowena throw another ingredient into the pot.<br/>Siobhan started screaming again and this time, she didn’t stop.</p><p>I went to go to her, when arms came around me from behind. I recognized them as Sam’s.<br/>“What are you doing, let me go, Sam” I roared<br/>“No. I won’t” he grunted as I struggled with him “I’m doing what Siobhan asked me to do Dean, she asked me to stop you if you tried to interfere”<br/>The screaming was relentless and non-stop now. I couldn’t bear it.<br/>Beside me, Jack was restraining Cas. Jack was holding him from behind even as tears streamed down his cheeks, both of them staring at Siobhan.<br/>I looked at Rowena as she picked up another ingredient. Naomi nodded at her. Rowena turned towards me and whispered “I’m sorry” as she dropped another ingredient into the pot.</p><p> </p><p>CASTIEL<br/>When Jacks arms came around me, I hadn’t even realised I had moved. I felt rooted to the spot. <br/>In my head, I knew that this was what had to be done to give us our best shot, but my heart was breaking. This was the woman that I loved, loved more than I thought possible and she was hurting, really hurting and there was nothing I was allowed to do. <br/>I fell to my knees, taking Jack with me. He held me tight and whispered to me over and over “I got you Castiel, I’ve got you”.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>All I knew was pain. It was my whole world. It was relentless and never ending. I thought the Entity was bad. This was worse. I felt like the very molecules that held me together were being torn apart and put back wrong. I felt wrong. I felt…………..</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>The screaming stopped. I looked at Siobhan in disbelief. Was it over?<br/>“Rowena” I shouted, “Is it done?”<br/>“No Dean, there are still 10 ingredients to go” Rowena said<br/>“What? I whispered” But Siobhan………….?”<br/>“She’s unconscious, Dean, I’m sorry” she said turning back to the pot.</p><p>ROWENA<br/>It was taking all of my concentration to ignore the screams coming from Siobhan and to keep going forward with the spell. Every nod from Naomi meant adding another ingredient. <br/>When Siobhan stopped screaming, I thought for a split second that we had lost her, but her body and mind had mercifully shut down.<br/>“I didn’t think it would be like this” Naomi whispered, “How much more can she take?”<br/>“I don’t know” I replied<br/>I concentrated on her and the spell, so I didn’t have to look at the boys. Each of their faces had looks of horror on them. But they never took their eyes off of her. They stayed and they watched, and I knew they would never forget.</p><p>SAM<br/>My arms were starting to feel the strain of holding on tight to Dean when he stopped fighting me and like Cas, fell to his knees. I went with him and held him this time like a brother. I knelt behind him with my arm around his chest and I pressed him back into me. I could hear Dean whispering something and I bent my head towards him, and I heard him say over and over “Help me Sammy. Please help me.”<br/>“I’m here Dean” I whispered back to him “I will always be here”</p><p>ROWENA<br/>One more ingredient, that was it. I was waiting for the nod from Naomi. At last she gave it. I spoke the incantation and dropped it in.<br/>The scream that filled the air was bone chilling. I turned towards Siobhan and the fire that surrounded her, blazed like an inferno.<br/>CASTIEL<br/>At Siobhan’s scream, Jack arms slackened from around me. I couldn’t hold back. I raced towards her, not knowing what I could do but as I reached her, I was flung across the room and I crashed into the wall. I looked over at Rowena who was breathing heavily with red sparks still coming from her fingertips.<br/>“I’m not sorry” she said, “You could have killed yourself and she needs you”.</p><p>As I watched, the fire seemed to dim, and I could make out Siobhan’s outline. As she became clearer, I noticed she was naked. He clothes had burned away in the inferno. I stood watching, willing it to end.<br/>I turned to Jack and said “Jack, my coat, behind you”<br/>He picked it up and brought it over to me, and I waited.</p><p>DEAN<br/>“Sam, is the fire going out” I asked him<br/>“Yes, I think so. Thank the…crap, whoever we have to thank” he replied<br/>Cas was closer to her, waiting with his coat in his hands. I didn’t understand until Siobhan got clearer. She was naked.<br/>She was drifting down to the floor, with the fire fading around her.<br/>When the fire was gone, Siobhan was lying on her side on the floor. Cas ran to her and covered her with his coat.<br/>I heard him call her name “Siobhan can you hear me? but I didn’t hear a response.<br/>I tried to stand but my legs refused to work. Seeing what I was trying to do, Sam pulled me into a standing position and held onto me.<br/>“Cas, talk to me, is she breathing, is she alive” I called to him<br/>“She’s alive Dean” Cas looked back at me “Buts she’s unconscious”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I turned Siobhan over, so she was facing me, making sure the coat covered her. I brushed the hair away from her face. Physically she looked fine. There was no sign of her clothes, not even burnt remnants.<br/>Her eyes were closed but otherwise, she looked perfect except for some redness on her chin. I looked at it closer and when I realised what it was, the tears fell.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I watched as Cas picked Siobhan up. When he turned towards me, his face was wet with tears. I don’t think I ever saw Cas cry before. <br/>He looked at me and said “Dean, lets look after her” and he walked towards the bedroom. Sam looked at me as if to ask was I good and I nodded at him “Thanks Sammy” and I followed Cas and Siobhan down the corridor.</p><p>I helped Cas settle her in the bed. The sheets were still a tangle from our earlier exploits. Jesus, that seemed so long ago when in fact it had barely been an hour. And what an hour we lived through. </p><p>I stared at Cas over the bed and when I spoke, I was shaking “Cas I don’t give a fuck what is happening to the world, Siobhan is never going through something like that again. The whole world can fucking burn, I mean it”<br/>Cas looked at me with steel in his eyes and said “Agreed”</p><p>SAM<br/>I watched as Dean followed Cas carrying Siobhan down the corridor, then when they were gone from view, I found the nearest chair and sat heavily into it. <br/>I scrubbed my eyes with my hands. <br/>Jesus that was brutal, I will never forget the screams.</p><p>I looked up at Rowena. She hadn’t said a word since the spell was finished. <br/>Her hands were unsteady as she tidied up after the spell and she looked shaken.<br/>“Are you ok Rowena?” I asked her<br/>“No Sam, I’m not. Damn that girl for getting under my skin” she replied<br/>“You really like her don’t you” I asked<br/>She nodded yes with pursed lips and I laughed “Welcome to the club”<br/>I stood up and enveloped her in a bear hug.</p><p>I looked over at Naomi. She was looking at Rowena in my arms as if she couldn’t understand it. Yeah well, it was her loss.<br/>“The spell is done Naomi. You can leave whenever you want.”<br/>She looked up at me and asked “I’d like to stay, until she wakes up, please”<br/>I hesitated and then I nodded back at her.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I felt I was floating up through a vast ocean, where there was no sound, just quiet. It was the most serene feeling in the world.</p><p>Slowing I started to become aware of voices in the darkness and I was overwhelmed with a serious case of déjà vu.</p><p>Of course, it was my boys talking, but this time instead of me hearing them talk about each other, this time I could hear them talk about me and what I meant to them. God, I loved them. And they loved me.</p><p>As I lay listening to them, the memories of what I had gone through came trickling back. Oh Christ, it had been brutal. <br/>I remembered the burning, though I felt no pain now, not like after the Entity had been done with me. I wondered if I resembled a charcoal briquette. </p><p>“Dean, I think she moved” I heard Cas say<br/>“Are you sure? Dean asked <br/>“Yes, there look, Siobhan, Siobhan can you hear me?” Cas was calling to me</p><p>With what felt like superhuman effort I manged to open my eyes and stared up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a pair of beautiful green eyes. My boys.</p><p>Dean eyes were watering “Siobhan are you ok? Tell us, are you hurting right now”<br/>“No” I manged to croak out “But I feel like I’ve been roasted on a spit. How bad is it? I asked<br/>“How bad is what?” Dean asked<br/>“The burns. Can they be healed?” I asked again<br/>Cas answered smiling down at me saying “Siobhan except for a minor beard rash on your chin, there isn’t a mark on you”<br/>“Are you serious, wow. Though I really enjoyed getting that beard rash” I said smiling</p><p>“So ok, if I’m ok, not injured, not hurting, which I’m not, how come I’m not getting kisses. Do I not deserve kisses? Like what does a girl have to do to get kisses around……………</p><p>Dean and Cas still leaning over me started kissing my face all over while I giggled. Then they sat on either side of me and pulled me upwards and hugged me senseless.<br/>“You are never, ever doing anything like that again” Dean growled at me.<br/>“Believe me, you are preaching to the choir” I answered him.</p><p>DEAN<br/>She was alright, thank…….. shit. We really need a new saying for that, hopefully when this was all over, we’ll be saying “Thank Jack”. Yep that had a real nice sound to it.</p><p>I sat back and looked at Siobhan making sure she wasn’t just trying to make us feel better. She looked ok. She was smiling at us both.<br/>“So” I said, “That’s what you call a doozy of a spell. Jesus woman. Cas and I nearly had heart attacks”<br/>“Yeah and Rowena knocked me across the room” Cas told her<br/>“What?” cried Siobhan “She didn’t…. what did you try to do?” she mock glared at Cas<br/>“Save your ass of course” I said, “The man’s a freaking bonefide hero, don’t you know?” I laughed.<br/>“Where does it hurt? I can kiss it better” Siobhan said <br/>Cas raised his eyebrows at her and said “Well let me think”</p><p>JACK<br/>Sam pored a Scotch for Rowena and himself and he put a beer in front of me. Naomi said she didn’t want anything. <br/>“What happens now” Sam asked<br/>“We wait. There’s nothing more to do. Siobhan is now prepped and primed as the Conduit. We just have to wait on our chance”</p><p>Sam’s phone buzzed on the table informing him a text message was coming through.<br/>He smiled when he read it “Siobhan’s awake and she’s ok.”<br/>“YES” Rowena said with a grin on her face.<br/>I smiled at them and took a sip of beer. I was so happy to hear that.<br/>As I was putting the beer bottle back on the table, I felt it, a power, an energy close by, that was drawing me to it.<br/>I stood up and I know my eyes flashed orange because Sam stood up startled,<br/>“Jack was is it? he said<br/>I turned and Siobhan stood in the doorway, her eyes glowing the same colour of mine</p><p>“Oh boy” I heard Rowena say</p><p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Prophet Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prophet Part 8<br/>SIOBHAN<br/>The three of us sat on the bed with our arms wrapped around each other. I was wiped out mentally but physically I felt amazing. <br/>I whispered to my boys, that we had more work to do and Sam and the others were waiting for us. They both groaned at me but agreed.<br/>I climbed out of the bed completed naked, leaving Cas’s coat on the bed. As I rooted around for clothes, Dean texted Sam to tell him I was ok.<br/>Cas picked up his coat and smelled it. I looked at him puzzled and said to me “Its smells like you. I’m never washing it again” he grinned at me.<br/>Oh my, I thought.</p><p>Finally dressed, we made our way to the research room. <br/>“How long was I out?” I asked<br/>“Not long, maybe 25 minutes though it felt like an eternity” Dean said<br/>I squeezed his hand. <br/>At the door to the research room I paused, I could see Rowena, Naomi, Sam and Jack sitting at the table. <br/>But it was the intense feeling of power that stopped me in my tracks. I saw Jack stand up and turn to me and as he did, his eyes blazed like fire.<br/>I could see Sam’s reaction to both of us. Cas and Dean were staring at us in disbelief.<br/>Of my own volition, I walked over to Jack and we joined hands.<br/>We stared into each other eyes and our minds joined together as if it was the most natural thing in the world, we shared thoughts, feelings, emotions, memories. We were more connected than any other two people ever were. <br/>I began to understand what was happening. Jack and I were merging. Becoming stronger together. Like two links in a chain. All we were missing was one link. Chuck.</p><p>DEAN<br/>Seeing Siobhan eyes glowing like Jacks was unsettling in the least. When she joined hands with Jack, they seemed to go into a trance, staring into each other’s eyes.<br/>“What’s happening?” I asked “Anyone??”. <br/>I know I sounded panicked but dammit I couldn’t take anymore.<br/>“Dean, I think they’re ok” Cas said. “It must be part of it. Part of the transformation”<br/>“Well it would be handy to have known that. Rowena? Naomi?” I asked them<br/>Rowena spoke up “There was no mention of this in the texts”<br/>“Agreed” Naomi said <br/>“Super” I said “Absolutely super”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>My role as Conduit was to transfer power. The spell had done was it needed to do. Jack and I communicated together that the merging was done. We slowly detangled our minds from each other, and when we were free, we stared at each other smiling.<br/>“Siobhan, Jack are you ok?” Dean asked. <br/>I looked around at everyone and smiled “We’re good, we’re both good. But most importantly, we are ready.”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Now that the spell was done, we had to get down to the planning of how to take Chuck down.<br/>Unfortunately, we would have to wait for him to come to us. Which meant we had to be able to communicate with both Rowena and Naomi instantly, when that happened.<br/>“What it comes down to is this, both armies have to keep Chuck occupied long enough for Jack and Siobhan to get to him” I said<br/>“Yes I agree” said Sam “Total distraction”<br/>“Question” Siobhan asked with her hand raised “Are we waiting him out here?”<br/>At my questioning look, Siobhan continued “Cas, if the armies attack Chuck here in the bunker, it could bring the whole place down on us. We can’t be here.”<br/>“Siobhan, we’re protected in the bunker” Dean replied<br/>“Dean, we’re too enclosed. We’re underground, if the armies attacking don’t bring it down around our ears, Chuck could do that himself” Siobhan said “We need to be above ground. Preferably somewhere remote, where there won’t be collateral damage to innocents.”<br/>I knew Siobhan was right, but Dean and Sam looked a bit dubious.<br/>“Where could we go?” I asked<br/>“Sioux Falls” Dean replied “Jody has a cabin in the middle of the woods. Its remote and its already warded. I can ask her if we can use it.”<br/>“That sounds like a plan” Siobhan said “also I’ve been waiting to meet her”</p><p>DEAN<br/>I took out my phone to ring Jody. She answered on the second ring.<br/>“Hey Dean, it’s great to hear from you” she said after I said hello. “Is it true you’re hot and heavy with a couple of angels huh”<br/>I actually blushed to the roots of my hair “How did you………..?”<br/>“Sam told me” she replied laughing<br/>“You two gossip like old women, do you know that?” I grumbled at her<br/>She laughed again. “Anyhoo, to what do I owe the pleasure?”<br/>I laid it all out for her, the whole plan explaining everything that had happened in the last while. She got really quiet, and I heard her blow out a puff of breath.<br/>“This is for real, Dean?” She asked eventually<br/>“Yeah it is” I replied<br/>“But this is God, how on earth are you going to beat him?” she asked<br/>“Well we have a Jack and a Siobhan. Our odds are pretty good” I said<br/>“Dean look no offense but this Siobhan, can you trust her?” Jody asked<br/>The question took me completely by surprise. I looked around to see if anybody was listening, but everyone was busy with other things.<br/>I moved out to the corridor and I asked her “Why do you ask that Jody?”<br/>“Look Dean I’m sure it’s none of my business, but I just want to look out for you guys. She appeared out of nowhere, sent by Heaven to you to be a what, a Conduit?? I’m sorry but she kinda seems too good to be true. And now you’re with her and Cas, and it seems kind of fast and………….” Jody trailed off<br/>I was trying not to be mad at Jody, she was  a good friend and was only looking out for us but I asked her “Jody, I thought you of all people would have some idea of where Siobhan was coming from?”<br/>“What do you mean?” She asked<br/>“Because of her son?” I replied<br/>Jody shocked intake of breath clued me in “Sam didn’t tell you?”<br/>“She lost a son.” Jody whispered<br/>“Yeah. But she only found out recently that he was killed deliberately so nothing would get in the way of her role in the end game. So please Jody give her the benefit of the doubt. She’s actually really looking forward to meeting you guys” I said<br/>“What, killed deliber…………….. What??” Jody stumbled over her words and then stopped.<br/>I managed to give her the quick rundown on it and then I said “Look Jody she’s a good person”<br/>“Ok Dean. I’ll be good.” Jody replied “I’ll head up to the cabin, turn on heat and water. I’ll also get some supplies in”<br/>“Thanks Jody, but you don’t have to do that. We can bring our own supplies” I said<br/>“Shut up and say thank you” she growled<br/>I laughed “Thank you Jody”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Dean came back into the room after hanging up with Jody.<br/>“So, what’s the word?” I asked<br/>“Yes, all good. She is going to head up to the cabin and get it ready for us” Dean said<br/>“When do you want to leave?” I asked<br/>“We leave at first light, tomorrow. For now, we prepare our strategy. Get a good night’s rest and then we go” Dean said. “It’s a 6-hour drive to Sioux Falls but I want to shave some time off that.”<br/>“Are we all travelling together??” I asked<br/>“Yes. I don’t want us separated. Not even by another car” Dean said<br/>“Ok. I’ll go pack us a bag. How about supplies? Do you want me to run into town?” I asked<br/>“No Siobhan” Castiel said “From now we stick together. No separating. At least not until we get to the cabin.”<br/>I nodded at Cas and then I headed to our room. At the door, I turned and caught Rowena’s eye, “Don’t leave without saying goodbye”<br/>She winked back at me.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I turned to Rowena and Naomi, “Go back and get your people ready. Rowena how will we contact you if we need to?”<br/>“The same way you can contact Naomi. You pray, I will be listening” Rowena replied<br/>“As will I” said Naomi.<br/>Naomi went to leave but Rowena made for the bedrooms. I saw Naomi watch her go. Naomi hesitated but then she climbed the stairs and went out the door.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I was packing a bag for myself, Dean and Cas. Myself and Deans wardrobe were practically the same. Jean’s, t-shirts and boots. Cas’s wardrobe never changed but I had started to buy him some white shirts and underwear. Even angels’ clothes suffer from wear and tear.<br/>A noise at the door had me turning and there stood Rowena, the Queen of Hell and my friend. My life is so weird.<br/>“Reporting in as ordered” she said with a smile on her face.<br/>I smiled back at her and said, “Good woman. Are you all sorted out there?” I asked<br/>“Yes, I think we have done everything we can for the moment” Rowena answered.<br/>I nodded my head.<br/>“What is it Siobhan” she asked.<br/>“Well besides being fricking terrified, not much. How about you?” I said sarcastically<br/>“Now now, let’s not let our temper get the better of us” Rowena said with an arched eyebrow<br/>“I know, I’m sorry but Rowena, I feel like a little kid who’s been sent to the big leagues to help win a football game or something. I feel way out of my depth.” I said<br/>“Hold on a second, out there you were brimming with confidence and now you’re not, what’s that all about” she asked<br/>What Rowena said is true, I was feeling shaky. What was, that all about?<br/>“Come with me” Rowena said wrapping her hand around my arm and leading me back to the research room<br/>The minute I entered the room, Jack turned towards me and his eyes glowed like fire and I felt the surge of power in me again.<br/>“Oh boy” said Rowena “You two can’t be too far apart from each other, can you?”<br/>“Well where we are going, it shouldn’t be a problem” I said</p><p>DEAN<br/>Siobhan had packed clothes and whatever food we had in the kitchen and I did my best to store it in whatever room we had left in the trunk of the Impala.<br/>Sam, Jack, Cas, Siobhan and I had dinner in the kitchen. It was a quiet affair. The journey tomorrow was foremost in our minds, that we were heading into the end game. We stayed together for as long as we could before we tried to get some sleep as we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.<br/>We said goodnight to Jack and Sam and headed back to our room. We chatted quietly while getting ready for bed. In bed, I was happy to just lie there together talking with them, but the realization that this might be the last time we could be together before the battle seemed to hit me. <br/>I reached for Cas and Siobhan, it wasn’t rushed or frantic, it slow burned like time slowing down for us, so we could enjoy it and each other. I wanted to pour everything I was feeling into my touch and my kisses so they could feel what they meant to me. I knew then and there, if we made it through this, I wanted this for the rest of my life. There would never be anyone else for me but them. This was it. By some miracle we had found each other in this relationship that probably made sense to no one but ourselves, and that was ok. It made sense to us.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>Siobhan and Dean had fallen asleep within minutes of each other. I had ended up in the middle and both of them had fallen asleep on my chest. After making love we had ended up like this just whispering before both of them went quiet.<br/>When I was like this with them, I still couldn’t believe my good fortune, not just to have Siobhan, but Dean, the man I had loved for years, the man who never looked at another man except for me, who took a chance on not only me and him but on the three of us. I thanked the universe every day for them, I just hoped my time with them wasn’t going to be ending soon.<br/>SIOBHAN<br/>Castiel woke me and Dean the next morning (best alarm ever), but after kissing each other soundly we didn’t dally in bed. I ran for the shower, dressed and made my way to the kitchen. Sam was already there and handed me a cup of coffee and a pop tart.<br/>“Breakfast of Champions” he said<br/>“I think you’re a big fat liar, Sam Winchester. Breakfast of champions indeed” I said <br/>He grinned at me. Dean, Cas and Jack arrived in together and they grabbed something quick and 15 minutes later we were in the Impala and tearing out of the garage.</p><p>DEAN<br/>The journey to Sioux Falls was a quiet one. Everyone was too alert for any sign of danger. I looked in the rear-view mirror and met Siobhan’s eyes. She had insisted on Sam taking shotgun while she sat in the back, in the middle between Cas and Jack. I smiled at her before turning my eyes back to the road. When we were an hour out from Sioux Falls, we made a stop at a Gas N Sip. We stocked up on food and toiletries, enough to last a couple of weeks at least. Then we were on the road for the last stretch of the journey.</p><p>SAM<br/>Dean turned onto the narrow dirt road that led up to Jody’s cabin. The road was lined with trees on either side that bent over the road, giving you the impression, you were travelling in a tunnel. We had made good time and there was still some light in the day to see our way. <br/>At the end of the road stood a cabin. It was a generous sized cabin that should be suitable for the five of them. Parked outside was a Sheriffs ranger truck. As we approached, Jody stepped out the front door and waited on the porch, her hand lifted in greeting. I climbed out as soon as Dean stopped the car. I made my way over to Jody and greeted her with a hug.<br/>“It’s been a while” Jody said<br/>“I know, too long” I replied<br/>“You made good time” she said turning to give Dean a hug.<br/>“Yeah, the roads were quiet” said Dean<br/>I turned to look behind me and saw Jack, Cas and Siobhan still hovering at the car. I forgot that Jack and Cas had only met Jody the one time and Siobhan, not at all. I saw Dean look back at them and then at Jody, blushing slightly but also proud.<br/>“C’mon” Dean said “Let me introduce you”</p><p>DEAN<br/>My heart was pounding madly as I led Jody over to meet Siobhan. It was also her first-time meeting Cas as my partner and not a friend. She was also the first friend to meet them, after Rowena. I felt like a teenager, shaky and awkward. Maybe it was because of the conversation I had with Jody on the phone back at the bunker, but I really wanted them to get along.<br/>“Jody, you remember Jack and Cas” I said<br/>“Of course I do, Welcome, I hope you find the cabin comfortable” she said<br/>“Its very kind of you to let us use it” Jack replied<br/>“Yes” Cas agreed “Thank you Jody”<br/>“Ah don’t mention it, Mi casa, tu casa” she said grinning<br/>“And this is Siobhan” I said “Siobhan, this is Jody” <br/>“Hi Jody, it’s so good to finally meet you. The boys have told me so many stories” Siobhan said<br/>“Well, we have had some times all right. But I hear you have a few stories of your own to tell” Jody said with a wink<br/>“What?” Siobhan croaked out her cheeks turning pink<br/>Jody hooked her arm around Siobhan’s elbow and led her away from us saying “Well is it true that your besties with the Queen of Hell??”<br/>At Siobhan’s puzzled look Jody continued “Why, what kind of stories did you think I was asking about” with a smirk over her shoulder at me and Cas.<br/>At that Siobhan burst out laughing and Jody joined in as they entered the cabin.<br/>I turned back to Cas who was looking panicked and said “Yeah, we’re screwed”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Jody led me to the master bedroom. It was rustic but cosy, I liked it on sight. I also liked Jody. She was friendly but I could also see she was giving the once over. I didn’t mind. I liked that she was looking out for the boys.<br/>“I hope you’ll be comfortable here” she said<br/>“I’m sure we would be under any other circumstances but right now…………” I trailed off<br/>“Dean filled me in, Siobhan. It’s a bit over my pay grade” Jody said<br/>I looked at her puzzled “Jody, as I said outside the boys have told me stories about you, you’re a hunter and a damn good one according to Dean and Sam, what are you……..”<br/>“No, no I don’t mean that. Yeah give me a vampire or a werewolf and I’m your girl but this, end of the world, angels, Gods…… whew” she said swiping her hand over her head<br/>“Believe me, your more qualified than me. Four months ago, I was a secretary and the most I had to worry about was a paper cut but now…….” I said spreading my hands wide. “Just because I was chosen doesn’t mean it came with an instruction manual”</p><p>DEAN<br/>Entering the cabin after the girls, Sam and Cas started immediately on shoring up the cabin with more sigils. Jack and I unpacked the trunk of gear, food and weapons. Standing at the rear of the car I looked out into the woods, feeling like a thousand pairs of eyes were staring back at me or maybe, just one pair. <br/>Either way we were in the fight of our lives and I had nothing to hit, nothing to lash out at. This whole world could disintegrate through my fingers and there might be nothing to grab on to. It was unsettling to say the least.</p><p>SAM<br/>Working side by side with Cas, I realised that since he and Dean had got together, my time with him had been seldom. Recalling what I said to Siobhan about showing my family how I felt about them, for some reason I hadn’t extended that to Cas. I showed Dean, Siobhan and Jack how I felt by hugging them frequently, but Cas I had held back. I tried to figure out why.<br/>Cas had been a semi-permanent fixture in our lives for the last 11 years. More so in the last few. I loved him like a brother. We had gotten closer when Dean had been turned into a demon because of the Mark of Cain. Our search for him and curing him had bonded us. <br/>But I always knew that Cas’s affections for Dean were foremost for him, I even at one stage thought that maybe there was more to it and I turned out to be right. Was I jealous of Cas and his relationship with my brother? I didn’t think I was. But whatever the reason for my holding back, it stopped now.<br/>I walked over to him as he was finishing up a sigils on the wall above the fireplace. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said his name.<br/>Cas turned to me and said “Is everything ok Sam?”<br/>“Yes” I answered pulling him into a bear hug.<br/>I could feel Cas hesitate for a split second before he returned the embrace. <br/>“Thank you, Cas, for everything. For being our friend and for making Dean, the happiest I have ever seen him” I said<br/>Cas squeezed me even tighter and then let go. He looked up at me with distinctly watery eyes and said “Thank you Sam”<br/>“I should have said it sooner” I replied holding him by the shoulders.<br/>A noise behind us had us both turning towards the front door. Standing there was Dean, who with a soft expression on his face said “Having a chick flick moment without me is so not allowed.”</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Jody and I returned to the main room where there was a roaring fire burning in the fireplace. Standing in front of it was Dean, Sam and Cas close together with Dean holding both of them by the shoulder.<br/>Now that’s looks interesting, I thought but my eyes started seeking out the one that was missing.<br/>Through the window I could see Jack standing on the porch. He was facing away from the cabin towards the woods. I made my way back out the front door and across the porch to stand beside him. I slipped my hand into his and when he turned to me, our eyes blazed with fire.<br/>“You ok?” I asked.<br/>“Yes” he replied “I didn’t want to disturb them” he said indicating the boys through the window.<br/>I smiled at him and then I turned my eyes outwards to the surrounding trees.<br/>“You can feel it too, can’t you?” I said to him<br/>“Yes, the air is heavy with it” Jack replied “It won’t be long now.<br/>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>A burden I didn’t even know I was carrying was released when Sam embraced me and spoke his words of friendship. <br/>My heart, which was full to brimming, overflowed when Dean appeared and joined us. Outside my relationship with Dean, I loved these two men as friends, and I was happy to know that Sam returned it. I knew we were declaring ourselves before the final battle, but I didn’t care. I was happy that I had the chance to let them know how I felt. It was important. I saw that now. As a soldier of God, I would never have understood it, but my time on earth had changed me so profoundly, that I embraced feelings and emotions freely and how could I be angry about that, it also gave me this family.</p><p>DEAN<br/>A gasp behind me had me turning around. I looked at Jody, but she was looking out the window at Jack and Siobhan. Facing each other on the porch, hands joined and eyes blazing they looked otherworldly, it was no wonder Jody was shocked. Even I wasn’t used to it yet.<br/>Jody looked back at me, her mouth bobbing open and closed.<br/>“Oh yeah” I laughed “Welcome to the Thunderdome” </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>“So, the girls were hoping to come up later to see you” I heard Jody say as Jack and I entered the cabin.<br/>“Jody, I don’t think that’s a good idea” Dean replied “This showdown could happen at any time”<br/> I spoke up “Dean, let them come, they want to see you, Claire will want to see Cas, what’s the point of keeping them away?”<br/>“Siobhan, they could get hurt, we can’t guarantee their safety” Dean replied <br/>“Dean we can’t guarantee anybody’s safety, no matter where they are” I said, “So let’s just enjoy the company ok?”<br/>Dean reluctantly agreed with me and Jody clapped her hands and said “Excellent, I’ll be back with pizza and more girl drama than you can handle.”<br/>Sam snorted a laugh and said “Bring ‘em on.”</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>We had finished warding the cabin and had settled into rooms when I heard a couple of cars pulling up outside.<br/>I hadn’t said anything, but I was so looking forward to seeing Claire. Even though I wasn’t her real father, I had felt a responsibility to her that had grown into real affection. I knew she just tolerated me but that was ok, just knowing she was alive and happy was enough for me.<br/>“Ready” I said to Siobhan holding out my hand to her.<br/>“Are you kidding, for once I won’t be outnumbered, I can’t wait” Siobhan laughed.<br/>Dean joined us and said “Jody had me when she mentioned pizza” he grinned<br/>Cas and I rolled our eyes and Dean laughed.<br/>We made our way to the main room, just as Kaia, Claire, Alex, Donna and Jody came through the front door, laden down with pizza and beer. <br/>There was shouts of “Heys and “Hellos”, with Kaia making her way to Jack first to embrace him warmly. I watched Claire give a brief hug to Sam and followed it with an arm punch that left Sam wincing. I smiled at the sight.<br/>I saw her look around the room until her eyes rested on me. She hesitated for a couple of seconds and then she walked across the room towards me. She stopped in front of me and said “Hi Cas” before she wrapped her arms around my waist. <br/>I couldn’t believe it. I embraced her back and met Dean and Sam’s eyes over her head. Dean was beaming at me, while Sam nodded his head with approval. He and Sam who had been with me through all my ups and downs with Claire knew what this meant to me. Too quickly, she let me go.<br/>“So, you’re looking good” Claire said “And you’ve hooked up with” ……… nodding in Dean’s direction<br/>I saw Dean try to hold in a smile while Claire turned towards Siobhan “And you”<br/>“Hi Claire, its lovely to meet you. Cas has told me all about you” Siobhan said<br/>“While you remain a bit of an enigma” Claire responded<br/>“Claire” I chided<br/>“It’s alright” Siobhan said to me, “She has a right to be protective. What would you like to know? You can ask me anything” she said<br/>“Anything??” Claire with a glint in her eye<br/>“Yeah anything” Siobhan responded laughing “But only if you feed me”<br/>“Well c’mon then” and she escorted Siobhan over to meet Donna, Kaia and Alex.<br/>Dean put his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear “I’m so happy for you Cas”<br/>For the next couple of hours, I never stopped smiling.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>The next few hours were some of the most fun I had in years. Watching the girls roast the boys over every little thing, had me in stitches. Of course, it was our relationship that got the most scrutiny, with some of the questions bordering on the outrageous. Sitting on the couch, with Cas in the middle between me and Dean I finally raised my hands,<br/>“Ok ok, enough” I said laughing “Or I’ll start on the two of you” pointing at Claire and Kaia.<br/>I stood up to get some wine from the fridge. There was only so much beer I could drink.<br/>When I returned to the room, Jack turned towards me and our eyes flashed fire.<br/>“Woah, what the hell” Alex stated.<br/>“Sorry” I said “That happens when Jack and I come back close to each other”<br/>“No, Yeah Jody told us, but to see it…… its…….well it’s something” Alex said<br/>“Tell me about it” Sam said<br/>“Are you scared?” Kaia asked Jack<br/>Jack looked at her and then at all of us “Yes. I am. But I’m also proud to be able to do this. To help save the world.”<br/>“Hear, Hear” I said raising my glass “Here’s to Jack and to saving the world”<br/>Everybody raised their glasses and repeated the words. Jack sat there looking shy but proud.<br/>A bang at the door disturbed the night.</p><p> </p><p>DEAN<br/>We all stood en masse at the bang.<br/>“Who knows you’re here?” I asked Jody<br/>“No one” she answered “I didn’t even tell my men at the station”<br/>“Weapons at the ready” I told them as I made my way over to the door, Sam at my heels.<br/>I peeked around the curtain on the window just as Naomi started calling “Siobhan, Jack are you there? It’s me, Naomi.”<br/>“Jesus Christ” I whispered under my breath<br/>I opened the door and growled at her “Are you trying to give us a heart attack?”<br/>“I’m sorry Dean but I couldn’t approach the house with all the warding, I had to throw a stone at the door” Naomi replied<br/>“That was some stone” Dean grumbled<br/>I turned to find everyone had crowded around behind me.<br/>“Who’s that?” asked Jody<br/>“That’s Naomi, the current Queen of Heaven” Siobhan said<br/>Jody, Donna, Kaia, Alex and Claire’s all wore the same expression of shock.<br/>I turned back to Naomi “Why are you here Naomi?”<br/>“I need Jack and Siobhan to come back with me to Heaven” Naomi said<br/>“Why?” I asked <br/>“It’s the angels. They won’t obey me. They won’t go up against God unless they hear it from Siobhan and Jack” Naomi said<br/>Everyone turned to look back at Jack and Siobhan<br/>Siobhan rolled her eyes “It’s always something” </p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I turned to the girls “Please stay, this won’t take long”<br/>“You’re going to Heaven to talk to an army of angels. That could take a while” Jody said<br/>“Look, they just want to hear the words coming directly from me and Jack, that’s all. We’ll be an hour, tops” I replied<br/>They all just nodded their heads at me.<br/>I grabbed my coat, and headed outside with Dean, Cas, Sam and Jack following me. When we reached Naomi, she transported us to the playground that held the entrance to Heaven in its sandpit.<br/>Once we were all standing in the sandpit, we arrived in Heaven on a cloud of silver and white mist.<br/>“Again, I have to ask you to wait here” Naomi said<br/>“No Naomi, that’s not happening” I said<br/>Naomi looked at me puzzled “Siobhan I’m sorry but they are not allowed any further into Heaven”<br/>“Naomi, we are a team, all five of us. It’s not just me and Jack, its all of us. I am not leaving them behind this time” I said<br/>Naomi looked like she was going to argue but seemed to think better of it.<br/>“This way please” she said<br/>As we followed Naomi, Sam came up beside me and said “I can’t believe we are in Heaven. Like Heaven, Heaven”<br/>I looked up at him and he was grinning from ear to ear.<br/>“You know if you’re this excited, we can arrange for it to be a permanent visit” Dean said<br/>We all turned and glared at him. “What??” Dean said</p><p>JACK<br/>At the end of the corridor, Naomi opened a door, and we followed her inside. The door was like a normal door but the room beyond was breath-taking in its size as well as the population of angels that were waiting there. <br/>I could hear the intake of breaths from Sam, Dean and Siobhan. Only Cas gave no reaction.<br/>Siobhan came up beside me. “You speak, Jack” she said<br/>I turned to her “You are the final Prophet and the Conduit; you are the one they want to hear from”<br/>“And if this plan works, you will be their God. They need to hear from you” Siobhan replied<br/>I nodded my head and turned to the gathering of angels.<br/>“Hello” I said raising my hand in greeting “My name is Jack”<br/>“You’re Lucifer’s son” one of the angels called out “A Nephilim”<br/>“Yes, I am” I replied<br/>“We want to hear from the Prophet” the angel called out again.<br/>“You will listen to Jack” Siobhan said from behind me<br/>A chorus of “Yes Prophet” boomed all around the room.<br/>“Jesus Christ” whispered Siobhan<br/>I took a breath and spoke………….<br/>“Warriors of Heaven hear me. Our father has deceived us and betrayed us. He has destroyed every world, every universe but our own. He wants to destroy this one and with it, Heaven, Hell as well as Earth. We need you to help stop him. We need you to fight alongside the demons of Hell and hunters of this world.<br/>We need you to be the distraction for Siobhan and me to fulfil our mission.<br/>We need you.”<br/>I stopped. There was no more to be said. I waited for their reaction. They were looking at me and Siobhan.<br/>The angel that spoke up before asked “This is your wish, Prophet”<br/>“Yes, it is. For the battle, you will follow Naomi’s orders. After the battle you will follow Jack” Siobhan replied<br/>Everyone looked startled at that, including myself. I knew what I had to do; I just hadn’t thought much about what happened after.<br/>“What say you?” Siobhan asked<br/>“We will do as you ask” the angel replied<br/>“Thank you, brothers and sisters. I know what we ask is no small thing, but it needs to be done if we are to survive” Siobhan told them.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I turned to Naomi “We will see you soon”<br/>“Yes Siobhan, you will, thank you” she replied<br/>I nodded my head and turned to the boys “Let’s go. The girls are waiting for us”<br/>As we headed back to the room we arrived in, a thought came into my mind. I turned to the boys and said “You go ahead. I need to ask Naomi something”<br/>They looked at me puzzled but did what I asked.<br/>Naomi looked at me expectantly,<br/>“I need you to do something for me” I said</p><p>DEAN<br/>Ever since the night before, being with Cas and Siobhan, there was something going around and around my head, that I wanted to talk to them about, but I was nervous. I wasn’t sure of what their reaction would be, but I wanted to talk to them before the battle. <br/>Now with the girls back at the cabin and this trip to Heaven, it hadn’t happened.<br/>Tomorrow, no matter what, he would talk to them tomorrow<br/>The swirling cloud of silver and white gas announced Siobhan and Naomi’s arrival from Heaven.<br/>In an instant Naomi had us back at the cabin. She nodded her head once at Siobhan and disappeared.<br/>“Well” I asked Siobhan<br/>“It’s better that you don’t know” Siobhan replied<br/>I looked at her in disbelief “Siobhan………..”<br/>“It’s just a contingency plan, Dean. I want to keep it secret” she said<br/>“Why?” I asked<br/>“In case all of the angels aren’t on the level” Siobhan said<br/>I looked at her and realised, she was right. <br/>“Ok” I said</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I knew Dean didn’t like it, but I was relieved he agreed with me. If any of the angels told Chuck our plan, we were screwed. And one of the things that could screw us up was if Jack and I got separated from each other. Hopefully, I had just sorted that problem.<br/>I was first through the door of the cabin. The girls were still up, and their glasses were full. <br/>“Please tell me there is wine left” I asked<br/>Jody snorted “You obviously don’t know us too well”<br/>She poured out a large glass for me, and the boys helped themselves to beer.<br/>“So, can you tell us what happened” Jody asked<br/>“Of course,” I said and told them the story<br/>When I was finished, Jody shook her head and said “Wow I thought our lives were weird but yours is………is………..”<br/>“Yeah, tell me about it” I replied</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>The girls stayed on for another couple of hours. It was so good to visit with them and just to have some fun. There hadn’t been a lot of that lately. <br/>I knew looking at Sam’s face that though he was enjoying himself, he was missing Eileen. Chuck still had his radar on her, so she had to keep her distance, especially now so close to the end.<br/>I realized how lucky I was to have all of them. I had Dean and Siobhan, but I also had Jack and Sam. Yes, I was very lucky.<br/>Jack himself had been quiet since we left Heaven. After we bade the girls farewell, Sam said goodnight and left for his room.<br/>Dean and Siobhan looked at me expectantly, but I told them to go on. I wanted to speak with Jack. They both kissed me goodnight and they too left.<br/>Jack was sitting beside the fire and I knew there was something on his mind. I sat down beside him, not saying anything.<br/>We sat like that for a few minutes.<br/>Jack eventually spoke “I wasn’t expecting Siobhan to say that”<br/>“Say what” I asked but I thought I had an inkling on what he was talking about.<br/>“That the angels would follow me………you know……….after” Jack replied<br/>“Well where did you think this was going?” I asked him<br/>“I suppose I just never thought that far ahead. Every time I think of what has to be done, I’m thinking, How do we get close to Chuck? What if the angels and demons have no effect on him?, What if Siobhan and I get separated?. These are the things I think about, I just never thought about………..”<br/>“If we win” I replied<br/>“Yeah” Jack said “Castiel, if we do win, then I’ll have to leave, won’t i? I won’t be able to stay with you”<br/>I looked at him, my heart sinking and I said “Jack, you can do whatever you want. But yes, you will have a lot of responsibility. But always remember, that we are your family, your home is with us, and that will never change. We love you, my son. That will also never change.<br/>“I know, Cas. I love you too” Jack replied</p><p>DEAN<br/>Siobhan and I got ready for bed while talking about what happened in Heaven.<br/>“Jack has been quiet” I said to her<br/>“I know. I think it might be hitting him, the enormity of it. I hope Cas can reassure him” Siobhan replied<br/>“Well if anyone can, Cas can” I said confidently <br/>Siobhan smiled at me. We climbed into bed and I wrapped my arms around her. We were asleep within minutes.</p><p>SAM<br/>I sat on the bed looking at my phone for the longest time. I so wanted to ring Eileen, but I didn’t want to chance it, this close to the end game. When this was over, he was taking her somewhere private. Somewhere romantic. Somewhere. Anywhere.<br/>He lay down on the bed and tried to quiet his mind. It didn’t work.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I walked Jack to his room and embraced him outside the door. <br/>I loved this boy as if he was my own. Even if I could take this burden off him, I wouldn’t. The last time I had that much power, it was the end of me. And ironically, it was Chuck that brought me back. All I could do was show him I loved him, and believed in him. And I was always on his side.<br/>After I left Jack, I made my way to the room Dean and Siobhan were sleeping in. I sat in the only chair in the room, watching them sleep. I stayed like that until the light started creeping into the room. <br/>When Dean stirred and turned over, he spotted me sitting there.<br/>“Morning” he grinned at me with a sleepy look<br/>“Good morning” I answered, standing up and walking over to the bed. I sat down beside him and bent my head to kiss him soundly. <br/>Dean grabbed me around my head and held me there, as if I was going anywhere. I wasn’t. We didn’t stop until Siobhan stirred beside us.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I was enjoying the moment with Cas when I felt Siobhan stirring beside us. She turned in the bed and smiled over at the two of us.<br/>“Don’t let me stop you” she said grinning<br/>I reached for her and pulled her over to us where I started tickling her mercifully.<br/>“No, no please no, Dean stop please” she screamed laughing with tears coming out of her eyes<br/>I pinned her down, but I did stop. “The only reason I’m giving you mercy is that I need to talk to the two of you” I grinned down at her “otherwise……….” I waggled my eyebrows at her.<br/>I let her up and she sarcastically said “Thanks for the help” to Cas.<br/>“What” he said smirking “I was enjoying the show”<br/>That earned him a pillow in the face from Siobhan.<br/>“Ok, ok stop you two. I need to talk to you, well no, I need to ask you both something” I said.<br/>My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn’t believe that a day would come when I would be asking this question to someone, never mind two someone’s.<br/>Cas had settled himself onto the bed with his back against the headboard. He pulled Siobhan towards him, so she was leaning back against his chest. Both of them looked at me with expectant faces.<br/>“You have the floor Mr Winchester” Siobhan said with a jaunty salute<br/>“Crap now that I’m here, I don’t know how to phrase this” I said<br/>“Dean” Cas said in that deep timbre of his “This is us; it doesn’t need to be pretty” repeating the words I said to him when he wanted to talk to me about Siobhan.<br/>I smiled at him and said “I don’t know what the next few days are going to be like. I don’t know what the outcome is going to be. But I know that I wanted to say this to both of you, so you will always know how I felt about you both…………..no matter what happens”<br/>“Dean” Cas interrupted “You don’t have to……….we know”<br/>“No Cas” I said “Please let me finish. I know that you are both it for me. For the rest of my life, I want both of you and no one else. And I know that it won’t be legal in any state, but I don’t care, I want to marry you both”<br/>Both of them looked at me with eyes wide. I could see Cas tighten his arms around Siobhan.<br/>I continued before they interrupted again “I want to stand up in front of Sam and Jack and our friends and marry both of you. I want to show the world what you mean to me………..i want both of you at my side for the rest of my life”<br/>I took a deep breath “So, Castiel, Siobhan, will you marry me?”</p><p>SAM<br/>I was standing in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee staring out the window when Jack came in.<br/>“Morning Jack. Want some coffee? I asked<br/>“No thanks. I think it’s a chocolate Frosties kind of morning” he grinned at me while opening the fridge.<br/>As he was laying out cereal and milk on the table, we could hear screaming coming from Siobhan, begging Dean to stop whatever he was doing and then she went silent again. <br/>Jack looked over at me and said “Do you think she’s ok?”<br/>“I think she’s just fine” I said grinning into my coffee.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I couldn’t breathe. My body even felt pleasantly numb. I couldn’t believe what Dean had just asked us. I stared at him in shock while tears filled my eyes. Oh Dean, how long I have waited for you and now this. <br/>SIOBHAN<br/>A buzzing filled my ears after Dean’s speech. Did I hear him right?? Do I get this as well?? Do I get both of them forever? I looked at Dean and answered him.</p><p>DEAN<br/>The pounding in my chest was only getting louder. I felt like you could physically see my heart popping out of my chest.<br/>I looked at Cas and his eyes were welling up. That’s a good sign, right?<br/>I looked at Siobhan. She was looking at me in awe and then she opened her mouth <br/>“Yes” she said<br/>I looked at her with hope “Yes??”<br/>“Yes, of course yes, 100 times over yes” and then she launched herself at me and hugged and kissed me all over my face. The tears were flowing down her face and she kept saying “yes” over and over again.<br/>When she finally let me up, I was nearly afraid to look at Cas, but he grabbed me by the shoulders and said “My turn. Yes, every day Yes, Dean Winchester I love you, YES” and then he tackled me. Siobhan jumped out of the bed and danced around the room while Cas devoured my lips. I could barely breathe; I was so happy.<br/>Cas let me go and said “There’s just one problem”<br/>Siobhan stopped dancing “There is? What?”<br/>Castiel is still lying on top of me but he looked up at Siobhan and said “Come here”<br/>Siobhan came back and climbed up on the bed. Cas placed his hands on Siobhan’s shoulders, “If we are getting married to Dean, that means we are getting married to each other too, so Siobhan what I want to know is “Will you marry us?”<br/>Siobhan screamed “YES” </p><p>SAM<br/>I watched as Dean, Cas and Siobhan came out of their room, each of them beaming. When they saw me and Jack, their smiles got even bigger.<br/>“What” I said laughing “You look like you’ve won the lottery” <br/>“Even better” Siobhan said. <br/>She looked at Dean and he nodded at her to continue.<br/>Siobhan looked from myself to Jack and said “Dean asked us to marry him”<br/>I looked at her in shock. Jack stood up abruptly, staring at the three of them.<br/>“Sammy, say something” Dean said<br/>I looked at my brother remembering him as the boy he was, looking out for me when Dad was on a hunt. Who raised me, protected me, gave up Lisa and Ben to stay with me. Everything he sacrificed, everything he suffered and now to hear the words I’d never thought I would hear; I was floored. And I was so happy for him.<br/>I cleared my throat from the lump that had formed there “I better be best man, you hear” and I walked over to him and hugged him tight. He returned the hug even tighter.<br/>Releasing Dean, I grabbed Cas and Siobhan in a hug and congratulated them. Kissing them both on their wet cheeks. We were all crying.<br/>“Actually Sam” Siobhan said looking up at me “We talked about it before we came out, we want you to stand for all three of us, and I want you to give me away. I can think of no better person than you for that job”<br/>I couldn’t breathe. At that moment, my heart was full, so I just nodded.<br/>As I watched Siobhan, she looked around me to Jack.<br/>“And as for you” Siobhan said.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>I smiled over at Jack. He hadn’t said anything yet, but I could kind of guess what he was thinking.<br/>“Jack, Cas, Dean and I would like you to perform the ceremony” I asked him<br/>“Me?” said Jack “I don’t think I’m qualified Siobhan”<br/>“Jack, I think Archangel trumps a priest or a pastor any day” I said “We want the people closest to us to be involved in the ceremony. This is for us. This family. Standing in front of our friends showing them who we are and what we mean to each other and that includes you and Sam.<br/>Knocking over the chair in his haste to get around the table, Jack rushed Siobhan and hugged her. He then turned to Cas and Dean and hugged them both.<br/>“I’m so happy for you all. I’m so happy. This is amazing” he cried<br/>“When were you hoping to do this” Sam asked<br/>“After everything is done” I said “That way we can relax and enjoy it”<br/>I looked up at Sam and I could see everything he was thinking going across his face. Like how one of us, or all of us might not be here after. But when he spoke again all he said was,<br/>“You do realise when all this is said and done, you won’t be married by an Archangel, you’ll be married by a God”<br/>My eyes widened at that and we turned en masse to look at Jack.<br/>Jack looked back at us grinning.</p><p>DEAN<br/>We gave ourselves just the time to have breakfast to enjoy ourselves. Then Cas, Sam and I did a perimeter sweep around the cabin.<br/>Jack and Siobhan stayed at the cabin with Siobhan checking in with both Naomi and Rowena.<br/>I had to mentally keep bringing my head back into the game, but I was so happy, so excited, so full of nervous energy. For the first time, I had a future. A future I so wanted. So, head down Winchester.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I’m getting married. I’m getting married. I’m………<br/>No matter how many times I said it in my head, it wasn’t sinking in. I also knew I was smiling while walking the perimeter, and hadn’t seen anything, not even the trees for the last few minutes.<br/>Head in the game Castiel.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>Jack was standing at the open front door when I got off the phone with Rowena. He was staring out into the woods, when I noticed him stiffen.<br/>“What is it?” I asked <br/>“He’s here” Jack replied<br/>I hurried over to him just as Chuck came through the trees.<br/>“Hey guys. It’s great to see you” Chuck said waving and smiling at us.<br/>“Beautiful day isn’t it. Beautiful day to maybe end it all” he said with his arms wide<br/>Behind Jack’s back I was frantically texting Dean while saying prayers to Naomi and Rowena.<br/>I knew Chuck had played it this way. Arriving when we were separated. Dammit.<br/>“You know you can’t stop me, right? You know this will end the way I want it to end” Chuck continued<br/>“Jack” I whispered under my breath “Do you have it on you?” meaning Adam’s rib<br/>“Yes” Jack replied<br/>Just then a crack of lightening fizzled across the sky, at the same time the earth beneath us trembled. The shuddering nearly knocked me off my feet and I grabbed onto Jack to stop myself falling. <br/>Chuck looked up just as a blaze of white light hit him from one side. At the same time a cloud of the blackest smoke came at him from the other side. You couldn’t see Chuck anymore just the constant blaze of the whitest light and the blackest black swirling together like a vortex. <br/>Dean, Cas and Sam came running around from the back of the cabin.<br/>Dean reached us first “Is it working?<br/>I had to roar over the noise “I don’t know. We can’t see at the centre if it is having any impact on him. We have to do this now; we have no choice”<br/>I turned to Jack and reached for his hand, when he disappeared,<br/>“NO” I screamed<br/>We all looked around to see where Jack was. Then the explosion of light and dark separated just the smallest amount but it was enough to see Chuck holding Jack by the head. Jack was struggling to get free.<br/>No, this was not happening. I had to get to him. Time to put Plan C into operation.<br/>“Naomi, its time” I prayed<br/>A blink of light left the maelstrom and appeared by my side. Naomi stood there.<br/>“Get me to him now” I said<br/>I just had time to a give a quick smile to Dean and Cas when Naomi put her hand on my shoulder.<br/>I found myself in the center of a hurricane. The sound of angels and demons bombarding Chuck was deafening. The winds were a vortex that I could barely stay upright in. If it wasn’t for Naomi holding me in place, I would never have managed it. I reached out both my arms, but I still couldn’t reach them. Chuck at first didn’t seem to realize I was there, but when he did, his expression was terrible. I was staring into the face of a wrathful God and it was terrifying. Every instinct I had was screaming at me to get far far away, but that was never an option.<br/>I turned to Naomi and screamed at her “Naomi, please I need to get closer”<br/>We stared at each other for mere moments that seemed to suspend in time and then she nodded at me. With superhuman determination she moved me closer and I grabbed onto Jack and Chuck, and Naomi was flung out of the maelstrom.<br/>Jack and Chucks heads were flung back, their mouths open as if they were screaming. Jack’s eyes blazed fire, which Chucks blazed an ethereal blue.<br/>The power flowing through me was white hot and ice cold. It felt old as time and new and young. It felt familiar and unwelcome.<br/>I could see Jack through new eyes, I could see him change and transform, being born and dying. I saw it all as my strength waned, and just before the blackness overtook me, I saw Jack and he was beautiful.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I realised Siobhan’s plan as soon as Naomi appeared. Within seconds they were both gone.<br/>I reached for Castiel as I saw them appear in the centre of the maelstrom with angels and demons attacking from either side. Castiel gripped my hand tightly as we watched them struggle to get near Jack and Chuck.<br/>But they weren’t close enough. I was whispering under my breath “C’mon you can do it” when I saw Siobhan look back at Naomi.<br/>Naomi appeared to brace herself and launched Siobhan the final distance she needed to reach Jack and Chuck. As soon as Siobhan touched them, Naomi was blasted out of the Vortex and landed unconscious at our feet.<br/>Castiel bent down to check on Naomi, never taking his eyes off of Siobhan and Jack.<br/>“She’s fine” Castiel said “She’ll wake soon”<br/>Cas stood back up and took my hand again. <br/>We both stood hand in hand watching the woman we loved at the centre of the maelstrom and willed her to come back to us.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I watched in disbelief as I saw Siobhan falling to the ground in a dead heap. Chuck fell to his knees, as did Jack. The bombardment of angels and demons stopped as suddenly at it started. Rowena appeared beside Sam, just as Naomi stirred on the ground in front of us. <br/>“It’s done, it worked” Rowena cried<br/>But I didn’t care about that. All I could see is that Siobhan wasn’t getting up. She was still. Too still<br/>“SIOBHAN” I screamed running towards her. I could hear Dean behind me calling her name as well.<br/>I ignored Jack and Chuck, all I wanted was to get to Siobhan. I landed on my knees beside her and picked her up in my arms.<br/>“Siobhan, c’mon honey, open your eyes. You did it. You did it, C’mon now” I pleaded<br/>Dean was kneeling on the other side and he was looking at her in horror. He watched as I put my hand on her forehead and I started whispering “no, no” and the tears started flowing. He looked at me with such pain in his eyes and I whispered “She’s gone, Dean. She’s gone”<br/>Dean shook his head and said “No no, this is not happening, this is not happening”</p><p>SAM<br/>The bombardment of angels and demons stopped so suddenly, the silence was deafening. Rowena appeared beside with a triumphant expression telling us that Siobhan had done it.<br/>I smiled back at her not daring to believe her.<br/>Castiel screaming Siobhan’s name wiped the smile off my face. I looked to where Siobhan lay “No”.<br/>I ran after Dean and Cas and reached them in time to hear Cas say that Siobhan was gone.<br/>Castiel’s sobs were breaking my heart. Dean didn’t make a sound.<br/>“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE”<br/>I turned towards Chuck who was still kneeling on the ground. He was looking at us in disbelief.<br/>I could barely get the words out, “You got exactly what you deserved” I told him “We won”<br/>“No, no you can’t do this to me” Chuck cried<br/>A movement behind him caught my attention. Jack stood with his back to us. As he turned towards us, a pair of wings that seemed to span the horizon unfolded behind him. They were the colour of the whitest snow with the tips of each feather dipped in gold. It was the most magnificent sight I ever saw.<br/>Everyone was looking up at him, except Dean and Castiel, who still held Siobhan in his arms.<br/>“Jack” I whispered, but he didn’t acknowledge me. He was looking down at Siobhan.</p><p>CASTIEL<br/>I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t speak. The pain was like nothing I had felt before. Dean’s face mirrored everything I was feeling, the tears falling silently down his face.<br/>I could hear someone shouting, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care about anything but Dean and Siobhan. <br/>I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to ignore it, but I couldn’t. I looked up to find Jack smiling down at me.<br/>“Jack” I whispered pleading<br/>“Castiel, let me” Jack replied<br/>Jack knelt down beside me and Dean and his wings which were glorious, wrapped themselves around the four of us.<br/>A shining brilliant light encased us and before it had dimmed, I felt movement in my arms.<br/>I looked down to see Siobhan smiling up at me, “Cas” she whispered<br/>I gasped at the sight, which sent fresh tears down my face.<br/>“Dean she’s alive, look she’s alive” I cried<br/>Dean took Siobhan from my arms and embraced her repeating over and over, “Never do that to us again” <br/>“I won’t, Dean” Siobhan said “I won’t”<br/>Dean released her to me so I could hold her tight saying over and over “Thank God, thank God.<br/>I felt Siobhan laugh in my arms and I held her back to look into her eyes and she said “No, thank Jack”.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>The fact that I had just died and was brought back to life was something I was trying my best to squash down, so I didn’t have to think about it right now, but the fact that both Dean and Cas still showed signs of the stress of the last ten minutes wasn’t helping, so I concentrated on Jack.<br/>Cas helped me to my feet, and I stood in front of Jack. “Thank you, Jack,”<br/>“No, thank you Siobhan” Jack replied<br/>“How do you feel?” I asked<br/>Jack smiled at me and said “I feel everything. I feel every leaf, every blade of grass, every heart beat of every living thing in this world and beyond. There is much to be done”<br/>“You’re leaving us” I said<br/>“Soon” he replied<br/>Jack turned to Castiel, “Thank you for everything. For loving me. For teaching me. For never giving up on me, Cas. You will always be my father”<br/>Jack put his hands-on Cas’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together.<br/>Wings burst from Castiel’s shoulders blades as they embraced.<br/>“He gave him back his wings” I heard Dean say behind me. I turned to him and walked into his arms, both of us staring at Cas with wide smiles.</p><p>DEAN<br/>I held Siobhan like I would never let her go. We both stared in awe at Castiel’s wings. He was an angel again. It was a glorious sight, to add to all the amazing, frightening and miraculous events that happened today. I was starting to feel completely wiped out.<br/>Castiel hugged Jack and walked over to us, putting his arm around Siobhan and resting his hand on my shoulder.<br/>“I’m so happy for you” I told him. His smile told me everything there was to know.<br/>I watched Jack walk over to Chuck, who was watching him warily.<br/>“Oh right, here we go, time for some smiting is it?” Chuck taunted<br/>“No” said Jack “I was going to hand you over to Naomi to spend your last days in prison but I think the best thing for you is to experience what it is to be human, how precious it is, how fragile<br/>But also, how strong they are, how compassionate. And when you experience that compassion, I want you to remember how you were going to snuff them out like they were nothing. That is your punishment Chuck. To live the rest of your life as a human. Go, live it and pray you never see me again.”<br/>Jack turned his back on Chuck, and we followed him back to the cabin.</p><p>SAM<br/>On our way back to the cabin, I called Eileen and we cried shamelessly when I told her that we had won. That we didn’t have to separated anymore.  She told me she was jumping into the car straight away and would there as soon as she could. That was the best reward I could think of.<br/>I called the girls and told them the good news and to make their way back to us. It was time to celebrate.</p><p>SIOBHAN<br/>When we reached the cabin, Rowena put her hand on my arm to stop me from going in. I turned to her and Naomi who had walked back with us.<br/>“I can’t go in” Rowena said<br/>“Neither can I” said Naomi<br/>“We can remove the sigils, you deserve to be part of the celebrations. Both of you” I said<br/>“I will return later” Rowena said, “I promise”. She hugged me saying “I’m so glad you are alright” and then she disappeared.<br/>I turned to Naomi “Thank you. If it hadn’t been for you, we wouldn’t have been successful. I would never have got to Jack.”<br/>“Your welcome. I’m glad I could help” Naomi said<br/>“Are you sure you won’t come in?” I asked again<br/>“No but thank you Siobhan for your kindness. I know I don’t deserve it” and then she too disappeared.</p><p>As I entered the cabin, Dean said “I better do a beer run” when Jack scoffed and said “Ah I don’t think so”<br/>With a sweep of his hand the kitchen table was laden down with food and every kind of alcohol complete with fancy glasses you could think of.<br/>“Oh my God, Jack. You are so invited to every party” Dean hooted<br/>We all cheered, and glasses were soon filled to brimming.<br/>The arrival of the girls took the party to a whole new level and there was tears and laughter and jesting and hugging.<br/>Jack looked over at Sam and said “I think someone is taking a little too long to get here Sam”<br/>“What” said Sam<br/>“Sam??”<br/>We turned and there at the door stood an attractive brunette. I looked at Sam and his face went slack with shock and then he was crossing the room with his long stride and picked up the woman on the doorstep and kissed her soundly. Everyone cheered again.<br/>I looked at Dean smiling “Eileen, I take it”<br/>Dean, beaming at his brother, nodded his head and said “Eileen”<br/>When he finally let Eileen come up for air, he proudly introduced her to everyone. His smile couldn’t have been any bigger. <br/>When he came to Jack, well let’s just say it’s a good thing Jack is now a God because Sam nearly squeezed the life out of him. “Thank you, Jack” Sam whispered to him.<br/>When it was my turn, I practiced my rudimentary sign language skills on her, and she told me she was impressed.<br/>After all the meet and greets we settled down to tell the story of what happened.<br/>We had an amazing audience in the girls for our story, and even we couldn’t believe parts of it and we had lived it.<br/>When we finished telling the story, there was a pause and then Sam asked,<br/>“Jack, what happens now for you. How long can you stick around? Sam asked<br/>“There is a lot to do, a lot of damage I have to repair after Chuck, but I have one responsibility here before I can leave” Jack replied<br/>“Can I ask what that is?” Claire asked<br/>“Well I’ve been asked to officiate at a wedding” Jack replied grinning “My two Dads and my step-mom are getting married”<br/>Everyone turned to us with mouths open but Dean, Cas and I were staring at Jack.<br/>“So” Jack asked “How long will it take to get a wedding together?</p><p>The End</p><p> </p><p>Or is it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>